Reaper X Hunter
by KaidaStormess
Summary: Skylar was your typical anime fan. She breathed, ate, and slept around anime. However after a fateful encounter she is given the chance to travel to the Hunter X Hunter world and learn nen as Ging's apprentice. She has been given the rare opportunity to travel to different worlds! Join her as she experiences new anime worlds and people!
1. Chapter 1 : Skylar Reed

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading Reaper X Hunter! This is my first fanfic so I am open to any advice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter... Only my precious, amazing, and awesome Skylar! I lovers her XD**

* * *

It was midnight and all Skylar could do was stare up at the sky. Her pale blonde hair in a messy, high pony tail and her peach colored eyes drooping from lack of sleep. Training today had been torture and super exhausting, but for some odd reason her 12 year old body wouldn't allow her rest. She continued to admire the beauty of the heavens until a scream was heard from the woods not too far from where she stood. Without a second thought, Skylar jumped over the railing and rushed towards the noise.

"She jumped over a log, dodged trees, and avoided rocks as she maneuvered through the area with only the moon lighting her way. The yelling got louder as she approached it. Soon an eerie scene unfolded in front of her. There was a man with spiky black hair and a piece of cloth wrapped around to be used as a headband fighting a large group of what looked like bandits

'Strange.' She quietly thought to herself. She then noticed the man was clutching his side and that some of those bandits were indeed dead. 'He must have done this.' She soon realized. "Hello." She got the attention of the men. "You are trespassing on private property, so I must ask you to leave." She told them, but she quietly was pulling out her retractable metal pole. By the looks of the people in front of her, she just knew they'd be trouble. She began glaring at them

"Look men, this little boy wants to play hero." The lot of them began laughing at her.

That statement seriously irked her, but she showed no outward emotion. The man with with the spiky hair noticed this, and looked at her with curiosity. "If I could I would." He said amongst the bandits' laughter. Skylar took this as a sign that he was the good party here.

"Understood, after I'm done here you are welcome to my house to patch yourself up." He nodded. "However you 'men'," she said the term loosely," will not be as lucky. Either leave now or your lives are of forfeit." She turned her glare back on the group of men in front of her.

Jethro, the leader, stopped laughing and ordered his men to, "kill the annoying brat." And so three men came up at her. They walked, confidant in their superiority. 'Mistake number two.' Skylar thought to herself. Their first mistake was not leaving in the first place. Just as the three were almost upon her, she disappeared from their sight. Or so they thought. In reality she merely rushed them and crouched down into their blind spot. As the men looked around for her, she came up to one and swung her pole into his rib cage, bringing him to his knees. The other two appeared behind her, but she quickly jumped out of the way and brought her pole down on the one to her left as she glided in the air. The man clutched his face in pain and looked up, but only saw her bring her pole back down to meet him head once more. Soon the man was out like a light.

"Damn you!" The last of growled out at her. Jethro watched this in mild horror. He soon sent more out as back up against the child. But all soon met a similar fate.

"I will give you one last chance. Leave." Skylar glared at the leader of the bandits. Jethro was no fool, he knew a loosing fight when he saw one.

Jethro soon turned to the spiky haired man. "Count yourself lucky this time, Ging. I'll be waiting for you." He told his remaining men to grab those unconscious and soon he pulled out a small trinket. All the bandits grabbed the leader and soon they had vanished.

'Wait, his name is Ging?' Skylar thought to herself. 'That's the name of Gon's Dad in Hunter X Hunter!' Now she was fan-girling. Despite her rough training and hard upbringing, the one this that made her seem normal and happy was watching anime. And among all the anime she watches, Hunter X Hunter was one of her absolute favorites! "Do you need any help." She said quietly. Image and levelheadedness was one of her founding principles, so she refused to loose face in the presence of this stranger.

"I think I can walk." He gruffly let out. 'Just like his son.' Skylar noted. After him tripping for the sixth time, she got up under his arm and slowly helped him to her small cabin. She gently laid him on the couch and got her medical supplies. With the lights on, she was able to finally get a good view of his face. And true to her earlier thoughts, he indeed looked like Ging from Hunter X Hunter. He stayed quiet while she worked on patching him up. After she was done, she heard his stomach growl in hunger.

She looked at him. "Hungry?" She asked him. He rubbed his head sheepishly before nodding his head. "I'll get you something." She quietly told him as she walked of to her kitchen. 'He seemed pretty hungry, and something healthy would help.' She looked in her cupboards. "Aha!" She cried out. She soon set to work in the kitchen.

At the same time Ging looked at her home from his position on the couch. He saw pictures of a little girl that looked very similar to the boy that saved him. He also saw a picture of a woman who had the same blonde hair and a scary looking man with the same peach colored eyes. He soon concluded they must be the boy's parents. As Ging looked at the newer photos, he saw only the boy and his father. The father no longer smiled, and as the years became closer to the present, the boy lost his smile too. These pictures reminded him of his own son, Gon. Soon Ging was brought out of his musings by the boy. He had made a fruit smoothie, made some bacon, and also some eggs on the side. The boy made himself some as well.

The two ate in silence. However after they were done eating, Skylar finally spoke again. "So what's your name?" She asked him. She watched as he paused for a moment, probably deciding whether or not to tell the truth.

"Ging. And you?" She was glad he answered truthfully.

"I'm Skylar. So why exactly were you all in my woods?" She asked him, hoping he would continue to answer her.

"I doubt you'd believe me, Skylar." He looked down quietly. He probably didn't understand it much himself.

"Try me." She dared him with a smirk. If he was truly like Gon, than that should be enough motivation to get him talking.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He smirked back at her. 'Good.' She thought. "I am a powerful nen user in the world of hunters." He looked at her. "And I was searching for this artifact," he lifted it up and it looked very much like the one the bandit had, "when I had gotten to where it was located, I had found that there was more than one. It was then that I was ambushed by those bandits from earlier. I was winning the fight until Jethro grabbed one the other artifacts and had activated it, sending us here. Once here, it was discovered we couldn't use nen, so they all ganged up on me. I was able to kill some, and that is the screaming I believe you heard. And then you showed up and took care of them." He finished and awaited her response.

"Cool." She said. Ging anime fell at her reaction.

"You actually believe me!?" He freaked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Skylar looked confused.

"Boys these days." Ging mumbled to himself.

"I'm a girl! Why does everybody think I'm a guy!" Skylar yelled.

"What the hell!" Ging yelled back. 'This is one strange world!' He added in his mind

After a moment the two soon calmed down and Ging had a bright idea.

"Skylar," he said, "would like to be my apprentice?" He asked her. Skylar's eyes lit up and she nodded furiously. "Then it's settled, I will teach you nen."

"Yay!" Skylar screamed while she jumped up and down.

"Go pack." He laughed at her antics. He watched her nod and run off to what he assumed was her room.

Skylar grabbed the duffel bag from her closet and quickly made work of packing. She threw in her favorite purple skull shirt and the other two just like it, her black cargo pants and the purple ties that go around her knees, she put on her black boots, tossed in her IPod with its charger, her phone went in her pocket, and she put her phone charger in the bag too. Lastly she took a photo of her and her parents and delicately placed it in the bag as well.

"Ready!" She said as she entered her living room once more.

"Just hold on to me." She did as he said and soon the world she once knew was long gone, and the world of Hunter X Hunter was in front of her.

She couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2: Exam X Phase X One

Skylar still remembered that day as if it was yesterday. It was now a year and a half later and she was now a taking the Hunter Exam. It was a rough time, but she managed to survive it. The training with her father for all those years helped quite a bit. But now, as Ging's final test for her, she must become a Hunter. She remembers the conversation well

"I want you to become a hunter." Ging randomly announced.

"Are you sure?" Skylar asked him quietly.

"Yes. This year my son, Gon, will be in it. Not only do I want you to try, but I also want you to let me know about all he does." Ging further elaborated.

'He must really love him.' Skylar thought. Despite Ging's actions, he loved his son very much, but it was something not meant to be. Ging had shared this during a moment of bonding on the anniversary of her mother's death. He had shared his pain as she did her's. It was a very touching moment.

"I would be glad to keep an eye on Gon." She smiled at her Mentor.

"Thank you. I will personally take you to the site where the Hunter exam will take place."  
They had gathered up their stuff and were on their way.

So now she stood at the entrance to the Hunter Exam. The password to get in had her salivating, so Ging also told the man to make a meal for Skylar. "Here is your tag. Please keep it on you at all times." The friendly little green bean said.

"Sweet! I'm number 1!" She gloated to her master.

"Of course, you're my pupil." Ging shot her a cheesy grin while giving her a thumbs up.

"Ging-Sama, if you would, Netero-Sama would like to speak with you." The green bean told him.

"Just give me a minute." He waved of the greenie. He turned to Skylar with an uncharacteristically serious face. "Don't tell anyone about me at all, and if possible only go by your nickname." He looked into her eyes.

Skylar sweat-dropped. "I don't have a nickname." She coldly told him.

"Well you do now! From this day on, you will be known as the Reaper!" He once more gave her a big grin.

'Like father like son...' Skylar thought, remembering her favorite anime from before she came to this world. "Come up with that yourself, did ya?" She sad in a dry tone.

"Yep! Well off I go. And remember to keep me updated." He turned around to the hidden door and waved without looking.

'He's trying way too hard to be cool.' Skylar mentally added.

"Better put my hood on." She said as she noticed the elevator was coming back down, likely holding another applicant. "This is going to take a while." She muttered to herself. She ate her meal in peace, then made her way to a dark corner to meditate/ nap. 'Might as well.' She thought to herself.

She woke up the next day and saw three more people coming from the elevator. A man appearing in his mid/ late twenty's, and blonde that looked like a girl (though she could tell it was a he), and boy that looked just like Ging. She knew immediately who they were, any fangirl of the series would. Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon the group was only missing Killua now. 'Time to mingle.' She finally moved from her hiding spot.

Gon noticed her first. "Hi! I'm Gon what's your name?" He waved at her. She smiled under her cloak.

"Oi, Gon, don't bother the scary person." She heard Leorio 'whisper' from where she was. He apparently didn't know it involved lowering your voice.

She just ignored him and walked over to there group. Once their, she saw Kurapika tense up, ready to fight, and Leorio hiding behind him. So, She pulled down her hood. "I'm Skylar, but my nickname is Reaper. You're welcome to call me either. It's nice to meet you, Gon." Skylar smiled at him. Kurapika seemed to calm down by this, but was still on alert. "It's nice to meet you too, Skylar. These are my friends Kurapika and the one behind him is Leorio." Gon introduced.

Skylar held out her hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you two." She said. Kurapika finally fully calmed down and shook it. Leorio was still leery, but shook it anyhow.

"I am quite surprised another boy Gon's age is down here." Kurapika let out.

"Look at his tag! He got here first!" He pointed to the tag She had pinned to my cloak.

"Oh wow, Skylar, you're awesome!" Gon's eyes sparkled in admiration.

The group was then interrupted by Tonpa, and Skylar sneaked her hood back on. " I haven't seen you guys before." He called out from his perch.

"So you tell that we're new?" Gon asked. Almost immediately after that he jumped down and made his way over.

"More or less. This will be my thirty-fifth time taking the test." He said with a friendly smile. 'I hate fakers.' Skylar thought darkly to herself as the man finally reached them.

"Thirty-five times!" Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon exclaimed at the same time. Skylar just glared from under her cloak.

"Well, you could say I'm an exam veteran." He said, strangely proud of that fact.

"That isn't something to brag about." Leorio tried to whisper, again.

"Indeed." Kurapika agreed.

"If you have any question feel free to ask me." He offered to Gon.

"Thank you!" Gon said in his normal, upbeat way.

"My name's Tonpa."

Blah, blah, blah. Skylar ignored them all until she saw a man bump into someone. She smiled at what was to come. Soon a terrible scream was heard throughout the underground room. Everyone, excluding Skylar, watching in horror as a man's arms were disappearing in the shape of little red/ pink flowers.

"Oh, how peculiar... His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here." The man clothed in clown apparel stated. Gon looked in worry and fear. 'I have got to ask him how he does that.' Skylar thought to herself. "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." The clown, named Hisoka, said to the crowd.

Skylar once more zoned out through Tonpa's speech, and she didn't snap out of it until a can of pop was handed to her. 'Maybe I should pull a Killua.' She thought as she grabbed the can. She drank it quickly and asked for another. He happily obliged, but inwardly he was cringing at the knowledge that too much of the laxative could cause a person to die from dehydration.

"Bleh." Gon spit out his pop. Tonpa, this pop must have expired. It tastes funny." Gon told the man. Leorio spit out the pop that was in his mouth.

"Wait," Kurapika said looking as Skylar worriedly," what about Skylar. He'd already drank two cans." They all looked at her.

"No biggie, I'm immune to poison." She outright glared at Tonpa, but a knowing smirk was also on her face.

"H-Huh? That's strange..." He said nervously. 'Impossible. That laxative should have next to no taste or scent. And that other boy, he knew the entire time!?' Tonpa thought about what had just taken place. "I am very sorry!" Tonpa clapped his hands together and bowed at them. "I didn't realize the pop had gone bad."

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize. Is your stomache ok?" Gon asked the older man.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine." He squeezed out.

"I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So I can usually taste when something is bad." Gon explained.

"Really? That's amazing..." Tonpa rubbed the back of his head while sweating profusely. 'Damn, I had to run into this wild mountain kid.' He thought darkly to himself. "Sorry about that again." Tonpa said as he stood back up. "I'll see you around." He said just as he was walking away.

"Talkative old man." Leorio said after Tonpa left.

"I don't trust him." I said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later a bell was heard ringing. It gained the attention of everyone there. Suddenly a large door lifted up to reveal a man with no mouth, but could surprisingly still talk. "I apologize for the wait." The man told the applicants. "The entry period for the Hunter Exam has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" He announced loudly so everyone towards the back of the crowd heard him. "A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." The man told everyone there. The air was tense. No one would willingly leave. "Very well." He said as all the applicants stayed in place. "All 404 applicants will take participate in phase one." He said just before he turned around and began walking further into the tunnel.  
Everyone began to follow him.

Soon the examiner began to pick up the place. This in turn caused those in front to start running. Skylar listened as Gon pointed this out. "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase." He added from his spot in the front of the pack. Skylar heard the ninja guy ask "What about phase one?" 'Idiot.' She added in her mind. "It has already started." Satotz, the examiner, answered him.

Soon after that Skylar heard the mutterings of the other contestants. "You must follow me to phase two. This is the exam's first phase." Satotz told them as he continued on. Skylar ignored him. She remembered all this from the anime.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go on ahead. I'll catch up to you all later." She told them and then bolted. She heard them all say bye as she raced forward. But before she could go up any further, there was a question that she had to ask a certain some one. She looked ahead and found him in the crown. his magician/ clown attire helped her in that endeavor. She ran up next to him.

"Oh, ho, what do you need little boy?" Hisoka gave his creepy smirk with a side of licking his lips.

"I'm just curious, how did you make that guy's arms turn into flower petals? It was really cool." She asked him in her quietest voice. HIsoka ws very perceptive, and she didn't want people knowing she was a girl until later in the exam. She also had to keep her aura in control, lest he find out she is a fellow nen user.

Hisoka genuinely smiled at her. "A magician never reveals his secrets." His voice got a tiny bit friendlier, which to those around him made him sound that much more like a pedo.

"Oh, ok. Well is was nice meeting you." She said just before she sped up. She kept her voice low the entire time. She also noticed Hisoka using his aura to check hers. She kept it under tight control. She mustn't let anyone know she knew nen.

Soon the group came across a staircase, and Satotz was going even faster.

Not too long after that she saw Gon catch up to her along with a boy with pretty blue eyes and lavender/ silver hair.

"Hey, Skylar! Wait up!" Gon called up to her. She immediately slowed her pace and allowed them to catch up to her. "Thanks!" Gon told her cheerfully. Skylar smiled back. "See, Killua. This is my friend Skylar. He was even the first person to get here." Gon pointed out the number one on her cloak.

Killua looked at me suspiciously. "My name is Killua. So how old are you?" He said, trying to peek up her hood.

Skylar put her hood down to allow him to see. "I'm Skylar and I'm thirteen and a half." She introduced. Both boys freaked out.

"But you look our age!" Gon said.

"I'm not that much older." I sweat dropped at their reaction. 'If they react this badly to just finding out my age, just think about how bad it would be if they knew I was a girl.' Skylar put her hood back up.

"So why do you want to be a Hunter?" Gon asked her with innocent eyes.

"I wanted to become a Hunter because my Master said it was the last test for me as his apprentice. Though after the test I did promise to give him periodic reports." She told the two. It was the truth, she just left out who those reports would be about.

"Cool." Gon and Killua said at the same time. "Hey," Killua started, "look." He said pointing further up. They all saw the light at the end of the tunnel. No pun intended.

"Race ya! Winner has the losers buy them dinner!" Gon yelled.

Soon all three of them were racing to the top of the staircase. Skylar "fell behind", but in reality she jumped up to the ceiling to run upside-down so the two wouldn't see her.

"Goal!" Gon and Killua said at the same time. "Hey, I was first." Killua argued.

"No I was!" The two kept fighting until Gon asked Satotz who got there first.

"I believe it was that young man." He said pointing to Skylar.

"What!?" Gon yelled.

"How did you gt there!?" Killua yelled in surprise.

Skylar only shrugged, but then a devilish smirk came appeared her face. "Hehe, that means you two owe me dinner." She rubbed her hands together at the thought. Gon and Killua, however, were backing away slowly.

"No you don't." Satotz grabbed them by the back of their shirts before they could get away. Soon this little banter was ended by the arrival of the other contestants.

"Hey Kurapika." Gon greeted him as he and Leorio finally made it out of the tunnel.

"Hey Gon. Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked, lightly panting from the exercise from before.

"No." Skylar told him.

"I see." Kurapika said. "Look, the fog is fading." He added a moment later.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp," Satotz began. Skylar just ignored it all until the fake guy with the "dead" monkey showed up.

She listened with mild interest as the guy tried to convince everyone Satotz was a fake. She even mildly paid attention to Hisoka as he explained about Hunters and stuff. She truly didn't care. It wasn't until the running started up again that she finally stopped daydreaming.

She just kept with Killua and Gon.

She knew what was to happen next, but what would she do?


	3. Chapter 3: Hisoka X And X Cooking

Skylar listened to the screaming all around her. Her, Gon, and Killua had already moved further ahead after Killua's warning about Hisoka.

Skylar knew what was going to happen next, but she didn't know what to do. Should she go with Gon, or move ahead with Killua? One thing was for sure, though. She refused to be covered in frog vomit.

When they came across the frog-in-waiting, she jumped out of the way of its mouth before she could be shollowed with the boys. She even watching in humor as said frog threw up the two boys.

"I guess it didn't like our taste." Gin said, not noticing the frog puke. She laughed to herself as Killua pointed out it was because of Tonpa's pop. "Oh, so Tonpa saved us." Gon added.

Killua sighed at the boy's reasoning. "Come on, lets go." Killua began running off. I watched Gon face the opposite direction. Most likely that's the way Kurapika and Leorio were.

Now she was at a draw. Follow Gon or Killua.

Skylar sighed to herself. It doesn't matter what she knew would happen, she had to help Gon. With that in mind, she nodded at Gon and followed him to where Leorio and the dead men were. And Hisoka.

She watched as Leorio attacked Hisoka. Skylar's face was blank, no emotion showing at all.

Then, Gon acted on instinct when he saw Leorio about to be killed by Hisoka. Fast as a shooting star, Gon's fishing hook went across the field and hit the clown/ magician in the face. At first Hisoka was surprised, but as he started walking towards Gon, Leorio acted and was knocked out by Hisoka.

Gon tried fighting back, but when Hisoka started choking him Skylar could no longer hold back. She pulled out her retractable rod and rushed Hisoka. She managed to hit the arm holding Gon, and soon the boy was dropped to the ground, coughing and catching his breath.

"I respect you prowess, Hisoka, but I will not watch you hurt me friends." She said under her hood.

He looked at her, then Gon and Leorio and laughed. "Such unripe fruit." His eyes focused on Gon once more. "But don't worry. You two pass." He smiled. "Your friend does as well." Hisoka then grabbed Leorio and began to carry him. "I assume you can make it back on your own?"

Gon and Skylar nodded at him.

Soon after Hisoka left with Leorio, Kurapika showed up. Soon the group was following Gon, who was tracking Leorio by scent.

Skylar barely listen to Kurapika talking. Though she did get a little peeved about his statement about Hisoka thinking it s waste to kill them now.

After some time the three of them saw the rest of the group waiting outside a large set of doors. Skylar and Gon noticed Hisoka pointing to where he set Leorio.

Luckily for them, Leorio didn't remember anything that happened in the swamp. Not too long after that Killua showed up, glad that Gon and Skylar got out ok. "Gon! Skylar!" Killua called out as he walked to them.

"Killua!" Both said in unison, then gigged about it.

"I can't believe you actually got here. I thought you two were done for." Killua added.

"I takes a lot more to get rid of us." Skylar said while Gon told him about tracking Leorio by his cologne. Killua was surprised that Gon was able to do that.

"That was how?" Then Killua gave Gon and Skylar a strange look. "You two are definitely weird."

"Hey!" Skylar shouted out. It wasn't common for her to loose her cool, so the other just stared at her.

"Excellent work, everyone." Satotz called from in front of the gate. "Phase two of the exam will be here, in Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." He finished before walking away. Just as he hit the tree line, the huge front gates began opening, revealing the two examiners for phase two.

"Will the applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" A feminine voice called out. "Welcome." She said with a friendly smile. 'I really like her hair.' Skylar thought as she walked in with Gon and the others. "I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner." Menchi added as the applicants began to stand in front of her.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." The guy behind her chimed in. The applicants stared at the two, not sure of what to make of the pair, until Buhara's stomach began to rumble.

"You must be hungry, Buhara." The Menchi turned around to face the man behind her.

"I'm starving." Buhara complained.

"There you have it. Phase two will involve," she stood up as she paused, "cooking!" Menchi said rather excitedly, pointing to the crowd.

All the applicants, excluding Skylar, were shell-shocked and/ or furious. Which in turn peeved off Menchi.

"Cooking?! We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" The wrestler guy, Todo, yelled at her.

"That's quite right." Menchi smarted back. "Your challenge for the second phase isto produce a dish that will satisfy our palate." She added.

"Why do we have to cook!?" A random, angry applicant complained at her.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters." Menchi told them. With the way she sounded, she was quite proud of that fact. Skylar respected her for that.

Sadly, not many others held that same respect, and many of the applicants began laughing at Menchi and Buhara. This seriously pissed of Menchi, and Buhara noticed her anger too.

"So, Gourmet Hunters," Todo said with a mocking tone, "what are we supposed to make?" He asked her.

"Buhara." Was all Menchi said. Just one step from the giant man made the earth shake.

"The required ingredient is pork." He told them.

"Pork? As in pig meat?" An applicant asked. 'No, the other kind' Skylar rolled her eyes at the stupidity all around her.

"You are free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs." Buhara clarified to them. "You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you pass if we both find it delicious." He smiled.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" Menchi said with her arms crossed. "When we've both eaten our fill the exam will end." Menchi further told them.

"We got it. We got it. Let's just start." Todo waved her off as if she was nothing.

Skylar couldn't take it anymore. "Quit being so disrespectful, you idiots!" She yelled at the lot of them. Everyone turned their eyes to her, even the examiners. Menchi was grateful somebody respected them.

But before a brawl could begin, Buhara started talking. "Then, the exam's second phase... begins now!" He used his stomach as a gong.

As the other contestants ran off to catch a pig, Skylar stayed behind to prep her cooking area. Once she was done with that, she walked up to Menchi and Buhara. "I think it's great that you are doing what you love as a Hunter." Before the two could reply, she vanished to get her pig.

As she ran out, she noticed no one knew how to get one yet. So she lured one away so the others couldn't see, and kicked its forehead until the carnivorous pig was dead. She then carried it back to her cooking are and began making her dishes.

Not too long after all the other applicants came running in with their pigs. She saw that they were only roasting theirs over the fire. She just shook her head at the stupidity. She overheard Menchi giving out fails to everyone while Buhara passed everything he ate.

Skylar was finally done. Seasoned pork chops with a side of vegetables found in the cooking station, bacon shaped like shot glasses filled with home made barbeque sauce, and a salad topped with chunks of pork.

She immidiatly carried it all up to Menchi and Buhara. "You pass!" Buhara yelled as he dug in.

Menchi looked at it in surprise. She eyed it thoroughly and even smelled it. Then she took a bite of everything in surprise. "How did you learn how to cook like this?" Menchi asked her.

Skyar pulled her hood down. "My mom was an amazing cook, the best. But when I was little, she died. She left me a lot of great recipes and each one I practiced until I could perfect it. Each time I made one and it turned out well, I felt like my mom was still there." Skylar told her quietly, tears brimming her eyes.

"I see." Menchi said. After that she ate the rest of the meal Skylar had made. "You pass." Menchi told her.

"Thank you." Skylar said as she pulled her hood back up. "Oh, and I know Hisoka is annoying, but please don't take it out on everyone else." She added just before she left. Menchi was speechless. She wanted to know how Skylar was able to read her so well.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Leorio added when she finally got back to the others.

"Don't be." She told him. "Oh, hey. I made some extra plates in case you guys want some." Skylar told them as they followed her to her station.

The others had failed, so they agreed to try some.

"Oh wow, Skylar! You're a great cook!" Gon told her. She just smiled at him in thanks.

Then Menchi announced the exam was over. From a tree, observing the whole thing, Satotz watched this and called in the chairman.

The other applicants were in an uproar. "Only one person passed?" "Is she serious?" And similar whispers echoed all around. Skylar turned around as she saw that Todo smashed his cooking station in a fit of rage. She also watched Hisoka from the corner of her eye. His face was serious. And a serious Hisoka was always a bad thing.

"I wont accept this. I absolutely refuse to accept this!" He yelled in rage.

"In the end, you've still failed." Menchi added salt to the wound.

"Stop screwing around!" Todo yelled at her. "You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to," He was interrupted.

"I said prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious. The only one to do that was number one. And the rest of you didn't make anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made. Just when I thought an applicant tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize flavor." She straight out yelled at them. "I'm positive number one was the only one who took cooking seriously!"

Stupid Hanzo, the ninja, had to add fuel to the fire. "Pork dishes are all the same." He said in frustration.

Menchi snapped. "Wanna say that again!?" She yelled as she held him by his shirt. "Any more crap from you and I'll shove my arm up you ass and knock your teeth out!"

Buhara watched Menchi picking a fight. The look on his face said it wasn't anything new. Skylar just watched as the examiner told off Hanzo. After she had her fill of telling off the ninja, she sat back down with sass. "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new." She said to the crowd.

"Shut up!" Todo screamed at her once more. "I'm not trying to be a chef. I want to be a Hunter!" He carried on. Soon others yelled in agreement. "My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!" He just wouldn't stop.

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet hunter as an examiner." She threw back at him. "Better luck next year?" She asked him with attitude.

This set Todo off the deep end. His head was all red in anger. "Don't mock me!" He yelled as he ran at her, ready to strike her down. But before he could reach her, Buhara knocked him into the gate as if it was nothing.

"Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi told him calmly.

"Well, if i hadn't intervened you'd have killed him, right?" He asked her.

"Probably." Menchi said as she stood up. "Let me clarify this." She said as she walked down the steps. "We frequently venture into dens of ferocious beasts searching for ingredients." She started showing of her mastery of knives by tossingher around in a dangerous manner. "Every Hunter knows a form of martial art." She started telling them while not even looking at her knives, only staring down the crowd. "You lack focus and willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters." She said as she caught all her knives with ease. Everyone watched her in shock. Skylar kept her eye on Hisoka, and his intense aura.

"That said," a voice interrupted Hisoka from throwing his card,"it would be excessive to fail all but one applicant." A huge blimp was seen coming towards the phase two site.

"That's the symbol of the Hunter's Association!" Skylar heard someone say.

Out from it jumped chairman Netero, creating a huge creator from where he landed. 'That was excessive.' Skylar sweat dropped. From the dust caused by his landing, Netero appeared to them. He walked slowly to Menchi.

"Who is that?" A random person asked.

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero." Menchi introduced the man in front of her.

Skylar ignored the whole thing. She didn't really pay attention until they were finally at Mt. Split-in-Half for the redo of the second faze. Skylar walked up to the Chairman. "Do I have to take part in the redo?" She asked him.

He turned around and noticed who she was. "Ah, so you're _his_ pupil, eh? No, since you were able to pass the original you do not need to redo it it like the others." He patted her only the head. Skylar playfully swatted his hand away and walked back to her friends side.

"So you don't have to do it, Skylar?" Kurapika asked her.

"Yeah, but I kinda want an egg." She said as she looked over the edge.

"I'll grab you one." Kurapika offered.

"Are you sure?" She asked. It was still very dangerous and she would be upset if he got hurt, or worse, because of an extra egg.

"Sure, you shared your meal with us, it's only fair we share with you." Leorio added in.

"Thanks guys!" She gave them a bright smile from under her hood. The others saw it and smiled too.

Skylar and the others watched as Menchi gave her presentation. And Skylar also watched as all the others, who weren't chickens, jump to get eggs of their own.

Finally Kurapika handed her the extra one he'd grabbed. "I already cooked it." He told her.

"Thanks Kurapika." She took a bite of the eggs. "Oh wow! This is awesome!" She Skylar's eyes got big from the yummy egg.

The guys just laughed at her reaction. "And here I though Skylar was the scary one." Leorio joked. Only Killua noticed the dark look that crossed her features when he said that.

"I am." She whispered just loud enough for Killua and Gon to hear her. The two decided to drop it and mention it another time.


	4. Chapter 4: Special Scene GingXAndXNetero

Ging followed the directions Netero's assistant gave him. Soon he found himself aboard a blimp.

He was escorted to the Chairman's Office by one of the employees on board. "Right this way, Ging-sama." The friendly woman said to him. Eventually he was in front of the Chairman's Office.

"Netero-sama will see you now." The secretary motioned for him to enter. He nodded at her and opened the door.

"Hey, Old Man. You wanted to see me?" Ging asked after he shut the door behind him.

Netero looked up from his desk. "Ah, Ging. Yes please sit." He pointed to one of the cushions in front of his low, Japanese style desk. Ging did as directed. "So I hear you have an apprentice, and that you entered him in this years exam." Netero simply told him. "How'd you find this one?" He asked the younger man.

"Well, that a kinda long and embarrassing story." Ging laughed a bit at the memory.

"Great! Those are the best kinds. Let's get comfortable, shall we?" Netero moved around until he was perfectly comfy.

"Fine." Ging sighed. "It started out with my expedition for the Translatio Mundorum. I had finally found it after many months of trying to find where it rested. To my surprise, however, there was more than one of them. Just as I was trying to decipher some of the writing on it, Jethro and his Band of Thieves barged in." Ging took a break.

"Sounds like you were being followed. You and Jethro have bad blood between you, correct?" Netero chimed in. "You and him were both in love with the same woman, but she loved you and not him, if I remember correctly." He added.

"Yeah. Well he had grabbed one of the other relics. I fought them off. I had them outmatched by a lot, but then Jethro used the Translatio Mundorum and took us to another world. He apparently made a wish on the relic to take us to a world with no nen in it. So..." Ging was interrupted.

"So when you got there your were outmatched."Netero said.

"Yeah. The only way you can take more than one person is to be touching them. The whole room was filled with Jethro and his men, so we were already touching. I was able to fend of and kill a few, but there were too many of them. One of them managed to get me good on my rib, so I was at very bad disadvantage." Ging continued.

"I sense a 'but' coming in soon." Netero smiled a knowing smile.

"Correct. But before they could get any more damage on me, Skylar showed up. Who is now my apprentice. She showed excellent fighting skills and was simply amazing. She caused Jethro and his men to run back to our world tails between their legs." Ging laughed, remembering it all too well.

Netero laughed too. To impress Ging was a serious thing, so this Skylar must be amazing. "So what happened after that?" Netero asked after he had finally calmed a bit from his earlier bout of laughter.

"She helped me to her small home. Skylar had to help carry me though. I could barely walk from the pain in my side where my rib was. After setting me on the couch and tending my wounds, she had made some food for the two of us and we ate in silence. We got to talking, and then I found out that she was really a girl. When I had first saw her, I had thought she was a he. I was in for a very rude awakening." Ging rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Wait, your apprentice is a girl? This is too much fun!" Netero started laughing hysterically once again.

"It's not that funny!" Ging yelled as a blush crept up on his face.

"Oh yes it is!" Netero said in between laughs.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

Soon the two where arguing so much, they didn't notice the entrance of Beans.

"Excuse me, Netero-sama, Ging-sama, but the Exam has started." Beans told the bickering duo.

"This ain't over, Old Man." Ging folded his arms and pouted.

Netero just laughed at his antics. "Would you care to watch? I hear your boy is in it this year." Netero gave him a knowing smile.

Ging sighed and nodded his head.

Soon the two, being escorted by Beans, made their way to a room with a huge TV in it.

"This must have cost a pretty penny."Ging said while taking a closer look at it.

"Yep! Oh look!" Netero pointed to the screen. "There's your apprentice and your boy. Appears they're friends." Netero told him.

Ging took a closer look at the screen and smiled.

They all watched as Skylar broke ahead of the group, and laughed their heads off as she asked Hisoka about his trick. They were very engrossed by the exam.

Ging got a little nervous when Gon asked Skylar about why she wanted to be a Hunter. However that nervousness turned to pride as he heard her answer.

Soon Skylar, Gon, and that other boy Killua were racing to see who finished first. And soon everyone in the room laughed their asses of as Skylar showed them up. Even more laughter erupted when the two boys tried running away from Skylar and Satotz grabbed them to keep them there.

But that laughter ended when the Gon and Skylar confronted Hisoka. Ging was worried for his pupil and son, but miraculously the two made it out ok, and with their friend alive and well.

When the second phase started, Ging was scared to see Menchi, even more when he saw how ticked she was getting. But once again he was proud of how well his pupil was doing. She had passed when no one else did! Netero then had to leave to solve the little Menchi problem, so he watched by himself.

The retest was done and he saw how well Skylar was getting along with everyone. He had thought she would have tried to kill someone by now. She sweat dropped at that thought. He decided to stay and watch the exam from inside this room. He wanted to see how far his son and his apprentice could go.

He was excited.


	5. Chapter 5: A Past X And X A Challenge

Chairman Netero called the remaining forty-two applicants to a spacious room. "Allow me to introduce myself to the remaining forty-two applicants." He started off saying to the crowd. "I am Netero, Chairman of this years Hunter Exam Selection Committee." Netero told them.

"I am his assistant, Beans." The little green bean from earlier said.

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." He paused to take in his surroundings. "I'm loving this tension in the air!" He said with a fun look on his face. "So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." He finally told them, laughing a bit at the end.

Killua yawned in boredom. He, apparently, didn't care all that much for the Chairman's presence.

Then Beans began speaking. "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." The green, little man finished.

"Skylar, Gon! Let's explore the airship!" Killua said very excitedly to the other two kids. 'He must want to get away before they start talking again.' Skylar joked to herself.

"Yeah!" Gon and Skylar answered at the same time.

Just as the trio were running off, Skylar heard Leorio say, "How can they have so much energy."

Skylar took the liberty to answer as she ran out. "All the better to wear you out and win!" She heard the laugh of a few still inside the room, and the normal yelling of Leorio echo through out the hallway. He couldn't see her, but she stuck out her tongue. Gon and Killua gave her a weird look.

"What?" She asked them.

"For someone who is suppose to be scary, you sure act nice and childish." Killua told her, remembering her little whisper to herself from earlier.

"I can be more than just scary. Nothing wrong with variety." Skylar shrugged. "Everyone has more than one thing in their personality. Kurapika was more than a bookworm, Leorio is kinda more than a pervert, Gon is more than just a positive person, and you are more than an energetic grump." She further added.

"Keh." Was all Killua said as he put his hands in his pockets.

Soon that conversation was forgotten, and the three were found making mischief all around the airship.

With the Examiners

All the examiners from phases one and two were sitting in a lavish room eating delicious food. They were all quite comfortable, then Menchi broke the comfortable silence. "Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?" Menchi asked Buhara.

"You mean pass the exam?" Buhara asked.

"Yep. This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail all but one at one point." Menchi recalled what transpired in the original second phase.

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?" Buhara asked, genuinely curious.

"That's true..." Menchi began. "but didn't you notice it? One of them had this aura thing going on." Menchi took a bite of her food. "What do you think, Satotz?" She asked the other examiner in the room.

"Oh, yes." He said while setting down his silverware. "I like the rookies this year." Satotz told her while looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Ha! So you agree?" Menchi said with a bright smile on her face. "I think 294 and 1 have a great shot!" Menchi told them, thinking the ninja, Hanzo, and the reaper herself, Skylar. Though they had no idea 'he' was actually a 'she'.

"I agree with 1, but I am also partial to 99." He told her. Killua popping into his mind.

"He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat." Menchi joked with him. Or, at least that's what Satotz took it as. "What do you think, Buhara?" Menchi turned and asked her friend.

"Well, with the rookies, I agree with you choice of 1. Though he's not a rookie, 44 is another one I favor. I'm sure you noticed, but when 255 was throwing a fit, it was 44 who was really on the verge of killing someone." Buhara remembered the event well.

"I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads." Menchi told him, also remembering what transpired earlier. "But didn't you realize? He was already that way from the first moment we appeared." Menchi told him.

"Really? So that's what 1 was talking about." He connected the two together.

"Yeah. That's the real reason why I was so edgy. But I'm surprised 1 caught on to that." A frown came to her face. "He kept challenging me." She complained a bit.

"I had a similar experience." Satotz said after taking a sip of tea. "He should be carefully monitored." he looked up from his cup. "Though it pains me to admit this this, we are birds of a feather with him. However, his affinity for darkness is far stronger. As Hunters, we are constantly seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter Exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect. And every once in a while, we encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow things down. An oddball of sorts..."

With Skylar

"Hey, there! Kids!" A random chef yelled from the kitchen. "Stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the Dining Hall!" He yelled as he threw Gon and Killua out, But he held the door open for Skylar, who was walking calmly to join the boys.

"Hey! Why didn't he throw you?" Killua pouted.

Skylar just shrugged and started eating her food. Soon Gon and Killua followed suit.

The three of them were just walking around eating until Killua noticed the view from the airship. "Wow, awesome!" He said as he rushed over to one of the giant windows. "Look, guys!" He beckoned them.

"What is it?" Gon asked as he and Skylar ran over next to him to see what was up.

"Whoa! It looks like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon exclaimed.

"It's so beautiful!" Skylar chimed in.

"Yeah!" Killua agreed. All three sets of eyes were filled with wonder and excitement.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Gon started saying to Killua after all three were done eating.

"Hmm?" Killua acknowledged him.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asked him.

"They're alive. Probably." Killua said as he tried to avoid further questioning. He obviously didn't want to give anything away.

"What do they do?" Gon didn't take the hint.

"They're assassins." Killua said nonchalantly. Skylar sighed to herself, her own memories of her father entering her mind.

"Huh? Both of them? Gon asked.

"Cool. Does that make you an assassin too?" Skylar asked, already knowing the answer due to her lovely knowledge of the show.

Killua broke out in laughter. "That's your first reaction? You guys really are a riot!" Killua said while still laughing.

"Huh?" Gon was confused.

"You two are the only ones who ever responded seriously." He clarified after his laughter had died down.

"Well, you're telling the truth, right." Gon said.

"It doesn't seem like your lying to me." Skylar explained herself.

"What makes you think that?" Killua looked mildly surprised.

"Just a hunch." Gon said. Skylar nodded her head in agreement.

"That's weird." Killa said as he rested on his arm. "People only like me because they can't tell whether I'm serious." Killua admitted to them. "I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins." He started telling them. "And my family has really high hopes for me." A sad smile marred his adorable face. "But I can't stand it. Who wants their life planned out for them?" He was speaking from his heart.

"When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped!" He looked straight at Gon and Skylar. "My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have potential to be a top assassin." His face contoured in irritation.

Gon just laughed awkwardly.

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad." His face then turned to a proud, accomplished look. "We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home." A devious glint came to his eyes as he held his chin. "I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing."

He then looked so happy and joyful that suddenly the scenery changed to sparkling bubbles in pastels. A slight blush upon Killua's face and a smile made the image look even more pleasant. "When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties." The image of a goofy looking Gon appeared behind him. Skylar was trying to hold in her laughter.

It took a while for Killua to go back to normal. When he did, Gon turned to Skylar. "What about you, Skylar. Where are your parents?" Gon turned to her.

Skylar flinched a bit. Killua took notice of this. "Well, as I said before, My mom died when I was little. It was really tough on dad. My dad? I don't know. I haven't seen him once since since I became my master's apprentice." She told the two.

"What does your dad do?" Killua asked her.

"He's an assassin too, but her prefers using his gun as a sniper to off people. I've been training as one ever since my mom died. She wanted nothing to do with killing people, and dad respected that. But one day, and rival assassin took her out. After that, dad made me train day in and day out. That's kinda how I got my nickname 'Reaper'." She divulged in her past a bit.

Killua was surprised to find another person like him. "I'm sorry, Skylar." Gon apologized for bringing up the topic.

Skylar patted him on the head. "It's ok, Gon. I don't mind sharing parts of my past with my friends." She smiled at him and Killua. Killua's eyes brightened at her calling him a friend.

Soon the trio were talking about anything and everything. Ging watched it all from the room with a giant TV. He smiled at his apprentice and son.

Netero ran across them as he tried looking for some entertainment. Netero sent a wave of power from where he stood, but when Gon and Killua turned they saw nothing. Since Skylar knew what was happening, she turned the other direction.

"Something wrong?" Netero asked them as he approached them from the side Skylar was staring at. Killua glared at him.

"Ah, Netero, did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked while pointing in the opposite direction.

"No." Netero shook his head.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua told him.

"That little trick? I barely moved" Netero smiled at them.

"Here it is folks, the moment you've been waiting for, The Super Staring Contest! In one corner we have Chairman Netero, and in the other we have the grump himself, Killua!" Skylar narrated as she watched the two have a staring contest. Gon just looked back and forth between the two.

"What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?" Killua asked, his eyes never leaving Netero's.

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored and was looking for some companions." Netero said as he met Killua's stare head on. Finally, he stopped and smiled at the three. "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thought on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?" He asked them.

Gon answered first. "Uh-huh! It's fun! And there aren't any of the written exams I was dreading."

On the other side of the airship, Ging was laughing at his son's answer.

"It's just as what my Master described it would be." Skylar told him as she stayed hidden under the hood of her cloak.

"I'm disappointed." Killua told him flatly. "I expected the exam to be more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua tried to pry the information from Netero discreetly.

"Well, now. I wouldn't know about that." Netero said to avoid answering.

"Let's go."Killua told Gon and Skylar as he began to turn around.

"Now just wait a second." Netero called out to him. Killua paused. "Would you care to play a game with me?" Netero asked them.

Killua turned around slowly. "A game?" Gon asked.

"If you are able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters." Netero told the group.

"Really! I'll play!" Gon told him excitedly.

Killua turned completely around to face Netero. "How about it, eh?" Netero asked the other two.

Killua soon agreed, as did Skylar.

They had followed Netero to a padded room. Once there, Netero and changed into a tank-top and sweat-pants, Killua and Gon took off their top shirts, and Skylar just watched what was going on from the sidelines.

Netero then explained the rules to his little game. "Now, I'll go over the rules of the game." He spun the ball in the air and caught it with his left hand, all while balancing on his right leg. "If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. I believe we are scheduled for an 8 AM arrival?" He said as they all looked at the clock. "Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you." He said while he spun the ball through the entire explanation.

"Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game." Gon told him in surprise.

"Why not give it a try first?" Netero suggested.

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked him.

"Yeah." Netero answered simply.

"Then I'll go first." Killua volunteered.

"Go ahead." Netero told him.

Killua began to walk slowly around Netero. Not a single sound came from him. After a moment, what appeared to be more Killua's began to encircle Netero.

"I see lots of Killuas!" Gon said in amazement and confusion. Skylar just kept watching. Rhythm Echo was a lot cooler in person than on the show.

She saw the mild look of surprise on Netero's face. He was definitely not expecting Killua to have mastered this move at such a young age. Skylar just smirked from underneath her hood. 'Things are about to get interesting.' She thought as she watched Killua break away from Rhythm Echo and attack Netero.

The fast movements between the two would be difficult for any normal person to see, but luckily for her and Gon, they aren't normal. She saw that Killua was angry that Netero was able to evade him so easily.

"What? That's it?" Netero taunted Killua. He even held the ball out as far away from him as possible. He then balanced the ball on his nose like a seal.

Killua got really pissed. So he tried shattering Netero's pivot leg with a powerful kick.

"Ouch! Right on his pivot leg." Gon winced from just imagining how much it must have hurt.

Before he could register it hurt him, Killua had a nasty smirk. Then the pain hit him and a goofy look was plastered on his face. Skylar chuckled a bit to herself.

"Ow!" Killua screamed as he jumped up and down while clutching his aching leg. Netero then realized Killua hadn't been holding back with that kick. Lucky for him he had a very strong Ten.

"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Gon called out from the sideline.

Killua just hopped over to Gon on his good leg. The two high-fived one another to tap in and out.  
Gon began his stretches and loosened his limbs for the upcoming attempt to grab the ball.

"Ok." Gon said as he put his serious/ game face on. He charged Netero with a quick first step. Just as he approaching Netero, he jumped up to attack from above. This gave him an opening since Netero dropped his guard, but Gon had put too much power into that jump. He ended up hitting his head on the ceiling. Gon was on the ground, clutching his head saying "Ow!" over and over again.

"Idiot! We know you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua yelled at him from his itting position. Skylar just watched in mild amusement. "For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!" Killua pouted, but also tried to annoy Netero. It seemed to gave worked, since Skylar watched Netero give Killua an annoyed side glance. Not that Killua noticed it.

Gon finally got back up, but he was still rubbing his head. "I messed up there." Gon said with a smile on his face as he walked around Netero a bit.

The two of them had been at it for a few hours. It was now Killua's turn once again, and he was trying to use his speed and flexibility to get the ball. Skylar had moved to sit down and meditate while the two of them tried desperately to get the ball.

"You boys aren't getting anywhere." He told them flatly. If looks could kill, Netero would be done in by Killua by now. "Skylar." He talked to the other one in the room. "Why don't you give these two a break and try it for yourself?" He goaded her.

"I'm not really interested. I'm content to become a Hunter the normal way. My pride will not allow me to become a Hunter through just getting a ball." She told him, not even opening her eyes or moving. She was still meditating.

"Oh, ho? Then why not do it for fun?" He countered.

"Some things are better left unknown until the time is right." She said cryptically. Introducing nen during the exam would be chaos. Her master, Ging, had warned her of that.

"Aww, you don't have to go all out." Netero tried pushing the issue.

Now Gon and Killua were curious what it was they were talking about, or at least Killua was. Gon just wanted to see her try.

"Please, Skylar. I want to see how awesome you are." His eyes were sparkling with his adorable puppy dog look.

"No." She said flatly. After training with Ging, you get immune to the puppy dog look.

"Please!" Gon begged.

"No." Skylar told him again.

"Skylar, if you do it, we will both buy you dinner." Gon tried to negotiate.

"You two already owe me dinner from phase one." She reminded him.

"Are you scared?" Killua tried taunting her.

"I'm just not interested." She countered back, cool as ever,

"If you try I'll invite you to meet my family." Gon told her. Gon looked at Killua to try and get him to promise the same.

"And if I ever go home, I'll let you meet my family too." Killua pouted and grumbled.

Skylar knew it took a lot to get that out of him, and sighed. "Alright." She caved in.

Killua and Gon shared a look and then cheered Skylar just grumbled a bit as she stood up. She walked up to Netero, but Gon looked confused. "Why are you still wearing your cloak?" He asked her.

"I like it." Was all she said to him. Skylar continued walking until they were both staring at each other. Her eyes turned blood red. It wasn't like Kurapika's Scarlet eyes though. She could turn her eyes the color of freshly spilled blood whenever she felt like it. It was her nen activating.

"Oh!" Netero looked at her in surprise. She then used her Ten, and moved out of her body, however Netero didn't notice this since he wasn't using Gyo. Using In to hide it, she attached it to the ball. Then she pounced.

She rushed him faster than Gon had, this startled him. She lunged for the ball and as she missed, she twisted her body in mid-air to kick Netero in the face, but she infused the kick with her nen and combined it with Ko. The sent Netero flying across the room. The ball landed a few feet from him. As he used his superior speed to try and reach it, Skylar commanded her nen to return to her, and since it was connected to the ball it came too.

Gon and Killua were speechless, as was Netero. She walked up to him and handed the ball back. "If you used Gyo you could have stopped me." She whispered so that only he could hear her.

"That was amazing, Skylar!" Gon said with admiration in his voice.

"Cool." Killua told her, but she could tell from his body language he was pissed she could get the ball and he couldn't.

After her little demonstration, Gon and Killua were back to trying to get the ball.

"You boys aren't getting anywhere. Why not try together?" He suggested to Killua and Gon.

"Why, you!" Killua yelled as he tried to get that ball again.

"Ok! I'll get you this time!" Gon yelled and charged Netero.

The two were no match.

This kept on for quite awhile until Gon kicked his shoe off to get Netero off balance. Killua finally got his revenge and kicked him in the back after he sent flying from Gon's attack. "A chance!" Killua called out as he reached to try and get the ball, but Netero was able to kick it out of Killua's reach at the last second.

Just as Netero was about to reclaim the ball, Gon kicked off his other shoe to knock it away. "It's mine!" Gon and Killua said in unison as they were about to get the ball.

Then, justas they almost had it, Netero used his nen to speed up between them and grab the ball. Burn marks were on the floor from where he had launched himself. The force he propelled himself caused Gon and Killua to be knock in different directions.

Killua had a murderous look on his face.

"I commend you on your efforts." Netero told themas if nothed had happened at all. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

Gon looked completely amazed. "You're amazing, Chairman Netero! Really amazing!" Gon complimented the old man.

Killua was scowling from where he had landed. Then he stood up. "Forget it. I give up. I lose." Killua said to them.

"Huh?" Gon was confused by this. "Why? We still have time. And just now we came really close." Gon asked as he pointed to the clock.

"Jeez. You really have no clue, do you?" Killua said as he grabbed his top shirt from the ground. "The old man barely used his right hand and left leg."

"What!?" Gon looked totally surprised at this. It was kinda adorable.

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him for a year, and never take the ball from him." Killua explained to Gon.

"Oh, you figured it out? And here I thought I'd fooled you." Netero told him from his position in the middle of the room.

"So that's what he was doing." Gon said to no one in particular.

"You know how to really piss me off, old man." Killua yelled from the door way. "Let's go Gon, Skylar." Killua said as he walked away.

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer." Gon told him.

Killua walked back to the door way. "Huh? Didn't you hear what I said?" Killua was very irritated. "It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him."

"Yeah. I don't care about the ball. We've only used up half the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero use his right hand before the time runs out." Gon said with a smile.

Killua was shocked to say the least. "I see." He managed to get out. "Yeah, I got it. Good luck. I'm getting some sleep." He said as made his way to the door. "What about you?" He asked Skylar.

"I'm coming, but I want to talk to Gon quickly." She said.

"Ok." He walked out.

"What is it?" Gon asked her.

She put her hood down. "I know you can get him to use his right hand." She encouraged him. Then, she shocked both Neteero and Gon by taking off her cloak. She handed it to Netero. "If he falls asleep, please put this on him to use as a blanket." She asked him.

Underneath her cloak, she was wearing a purple, sleeveless hoodie with a skull on the front, a pair of black, baggy cargo pants, and purple straps above her knees that was connected to a pouch. Her hair was in a low pony tail.

"I will." Netero took it. She then turned around and tried to catch up to Killua.

She stepped across the dead bodies of two applicants like it was nothing. "Killua! Wait up!" She yelled at him. He was a bit further up the hallway.

He turned around and was a bit startled that she gave no second thought about the two corpses on the ground. She noticed this. "I already told you my past, don't be surprised." She told him.

"You don't have your cloak on." He stated.

"I left it there in case Gon needed a blanket later on." She told him as they started walked to the sleeping areas. She was a bit nervous to be asleep around so many guys, but the comfort that her friend was there helped out.

"Night, Killua." She said as they laid down next to each other.

"Night, Skylar." He answered back.

Soon the duo were off in dream land.


	6. Chapter 6: Cuddle BuddiesXAndXTrickTower

Kurapika and Leorio woke up a little after 8:30. At first they were scared that Tonpa had been correct, but they soon asked one of the workers and they said it was because of a delay. Next on their list of things to do was to find Gon, Killua, and Skylar.

It didn't take long to find the last two.

"Oi, is that Killua and Skylar? He looks weird without his cloak." Leorio told Kurapika.

Kurapika turned around to see the two boys cuddled together in a corner of the room. "I believe so." He told Leorio. 'Skylar looks more like a girl without his cloak on.' Kurapika thought to himself as he approached the pair. 'I'll ask him about it later.' He concluded.

"Oi, oi, wake up!" Leorio yelled as he shook them. Killua woke up instantly, but when Skylar opened her eyes, her infamous Glare of the Shadow King made its way to Leorio.

"You had better have a good reason for waking me up." Her voice was filled with malice and anger.

Leorio jumped behind Kurapika in fright. The blonde boy sighed. "We thought you'd like to get breakfast with us." He told her.

"Oh, ok." Skylar tried to get up. "Killua, let go." She struggled to break out of his grip.

He smirked at her. "But you're my cuddle buddy." He fake whined.

Skylar got a good idea of her own. "Well then, Cuddle Buddy, you get to carry me to breakfast since you just loooovvvee cuddling so much." She gave him her own smirk.

Killua decided to go along with it and carried her to the Dining Hall. "So where's Gon?" Leorio asked the two of them. He was seriously irked they hadn't let go of one another yet.

"He's probably asleep in the room we were playing with Netero in." Skylar told him. She was currently sitting on Killua's lap as she ate her food and fed Killua the stuff she didn't like.

"Will you two just stop!" Leorio yelled at them.

"Why? Jealous I have a cuddle buddy and you don't, Old Man?" Killua taunted him.

Skylar thought it was really funny watching Leorio's face turn red from anger and embarrassment.

Leorio wouldn't stop yelling until Kurapika hit him on the head saying, "You're giving me a headache." as his only defense. After they were done talking, Kurapika asked Skylar a question. "Can I speak with you alone, Skylar?"

Having an idea what it was about, she answered. "Sure, but Killua is coming too." It was time to let some of her friends know her secret.

"Ok." Soon the three set off to talk. Killua was still carrying her and Kurapika was trying to find an isolated place. It took a while, but he found one.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Skylar got straight to the point.

"What gender are you?" Kurapika wasted no time in asking.

"I'm a girl." She told the both of them flatly.

"I thought as much." Kurapika was surprised she answered quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Killua asked her. He had suspicions that Skylar was actually a girl, but he still wasn't positive until now.

"It's dangerous to be a girl. Too many perverts. And people underestimate me enough as a 'boy', just think about how much worse it would be as a 'girl'." She told them.

Killua never let go of her.

"True. That's why I wanted to ask you away from everyone else." Kurapika told her. "But I am curious why you are telling us now."

"I trust you guys. You two are both level-headed and no one would suspect anything, Gon could accidentally let it out, and Leorio is a pervert." She told them her reasoning.

The nodded in agreement. It was true that the other two in their group would do something stupid that let everyone know about her secret.

The three of them joined back with Leorio. "So what were you three talking about?" He asked them.

"We're forming a secret alliance between the three of us to win the Hunter Exam. So we were talking about different strategies to accomplish our goal." Skylar said as if it was obvious.

"What!? I want in!" Leorio yelled.

The three of them shared a look and then laughed.

"What's so funny!? And why are you still holding Skylar!?" Leorio continued to rant and rage.

The two both smiled. "Because we're cuddle buddies!" They said in unison.

It was around then that a figure in a black cloak came up behind Leorio. The person poked him on the back.

"What do you want?!" He yelled as her turned around.

"BOO!" The person yelled as loud as they could.

"AHH!" Leorio Screamed bloody murder as he ran away.

The cloaked person laughed as they took of the cloak.

"Here's you cloak back, Skylar." Gon grinned at her.

She took it and put it on, but she kept the hood down.

"Thanks. And awesome prank." She beamed at him.

"Yeah, you really got that old man good." Killua said, still carrying Skylar.

"Why are you holding Skylar? Did he hurt himself?" Gon asked.

"No. We're cuddle buddies, so Killua is holding me." Skylar explained.

"Oh. I want a cuddle buddy too." Gon smiled at them.

"Hop on." Kurpaika said as he lowered down for Gon to get on his back.

"Really?!" Gon asked excitedly. Kurapika laughed and then nodded. "Yippie!" Gon yelled as he got on.

Not too long after that, an announcement went across the PA System.

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination." And soon it was over.

Leorio arrived after that. "Not again!" He yelled as he saw Gon on Kurapika's back.

They made their way to the exit and left the airship. They were on top of a long, cylinder-shaped tower that was very, very high up from the ground.

After all the applicants arrived, Beans stepped out and began talking to them. "Ahem." Beans got their attention. "Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success." Beans said before he boarded the airship and left. "Best of luck to everyone." His voice was heard from the distancing airship.

Gon went over to the edge of the tower to look down.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked, clutching his suit case as if it would keep him from falling.

"That would be suicide." Kurapika said after looking down there himself.

"Hm. Maybe for a normal person." Applicant 86 bragged. He was a tall guy with some muscle. All five of them watched as he started to climb down with his bare hands. No equipment needed. "But a top-class rock climber can handle this no problem." He went down a bit further.

"Wow." Killua was impressed he hadn't slipped and fall yet.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon said.

"Looks like I'll be the first one to pass the Third Phase." He said to himself, but Skylar could hear him.

She already knew what was going to happen next.

The man paused as the wind currents changed. Everyone, except Skylar, looked around and heard the loud sound of flapping. Skylar kept her focus on the man.

Number 86 looked to his left, only to find a group of ugly bird things with razor sharp teeth coming from the other side of the tower.

"Stop! Stay away!" He yelled in horror.

Skylar looked at him with blank eyes. She could save him, but should she? She sighed. She might have been trained as an assassin, but training with Ging and even more so hanging out with Gon had softened her.

She pulled out retractable rod and elongated it, then she tied some rope she had in her hidden satchel to the top of it and infused it with nen to keep it there. She lowered the rope to the guy. "Grab on!" She yelled.

He grabbed the rope, but one of the birds was about to swallow him whole. She pulled hard and was able to get him back onto the top. "Thank you!" He hugged her.

"Let go." She ordered him in a cool voice.

"Sure. And here's my card." He handed it to her. "I'd like to return the favor, so if you ever need me just contact me." The man was pretty shaken up and walked away.

"Why'd you save him?" Killua asked her.

"Being with Gon has made me soft." She whined a bit. "Well, I'm going to go meditate. I'll catch up to you guys at the bottom." She started to walk off.

"Wait? You're not sticking round?" Gon asked her.

"I have my own idea how to get down, but for that I have to wait until everyone is already off the top." She said before finally leaving. She was able to use her nen to test each area she walked on so she didn't fall through one of the trap doors.

She watched calmly from the edge as Gon and Killua pointed out some of the trap doors. Also as they chose their respective doors and went through.

However, it took forever for Tonpa, the last person on the top, to disappear into one of the trap doors as well. What she did was follow behind him and push him into the direction of the last one Gon pointed out earlier.

After that piece of business was over, she walked back over to the edge.. First things first, she used her nen to transform her metal rod into a scythe, then she infused her nen into her cloak. This allowed it stay the shape of a hang glider, similar to how Hisoka used his to make his cards super fast and sharp.

She looked over the edge, and jumped. Her theory of using her cloak to fly down was a huge success! She kept herself on alert, and used her scythe as a defense in case any of those pigeons from hell tried anything with her. She took her time to get down, and maneuvered perfectly as she slaughtered a few of those bird beasts here and there.

Finally she made her way to the bottom. As soon as she landed, a voice echoed out. "Skyar Reed, applicant number 1 is the first to pass. Time, three hours and forty minutes." Just then a door opened up to reveal a small waiting room. "Please step inside to wait until the exam is over." The voice said again.

She followed the directions and waited inside.

Skylar chose a nice area to sit a meditate. She knew who would be entering next, but she truly didn't care.

She fell into a deep sleep.

She didn't wake up until the sound of the person on the PA System spoke again. " Hisoka, applicant number 44 is the second to pass. Time, six hours and seventeen minutes."

"Oh ho? So you were the first to pass huh?" He eyed Skylar from his standing position.

"Yep. So how did you get those cuts?" She asked him.

"It was just little hindrance." He answered as he went to sit down across from her.

Skylar sighed. "How many people died and how drawn out did you make their deaths?" She gave him a flat look.

"Just one, and I only played for a while until I took off his head." He licked his lips at the memory.

"Cool. So what trick did he use to attack you?" She moved to sit next to him. She was honestly curious to hear his end of what happened. Skylar already knew what had happened because of watching the show, but things were much cooler being able to experience them in person.

Hisoka was a little shocked she moved closer to him, but that shock turned into another friendly smile. "It was this attack called 'Infinite quad wielding'. It was an ability that allowed him to attack using four daggers. He spun two at a time and had the other two ricochet around the room. Then as the two got close to him, he threw the two in his hands and caught the other two." Hisoka explained to a curious Skylar.

"Oh! You must have caught the ones bouncing off the walls to deal physiological damage and to stop the attack!" Skylar said before he could continue.

Hisoka was a little surprised she was able to deduct what had happened. He patted her on the head. "You are correct." He told her. He got a little interested on how she beat him down here though. "So how did you get down, Little One." His pedo voice was turned on high.

Skylar ignored that though. "I flew." She told him simply.

"Hisoka was becoming more interest. "Please continue." He asked her.

"I'm able to make my cloak into a hang glider, so when everyone left top of the tower I did just that." She tried to leave out just how she was able to do that.

"And what of those birds?" He calmly asked.

She pulled out her metal rod. "This is a retractable metal rod. If any of the pigeons from hell got too close, I maneuvered and fought them with it."What she told him was the truth, she just left out the part that she turned it into a scythe first.

"Interesting." Hisoka said as he stared at the weapon.

Soon the duo were talking about different battles they had been in and different strategies they'd used.

"Gittarackur, applicant number 301 is the third to pass. Time, twelve hours and two minutes." The announcer said.

It was then Skylar noticed her and Hisoka had been talking for quite some time. Six hours of time.

Gittarackur turned his head to face her and Hisoka. "I figured you'd already crossed the finish line, however I did not anticipate the boy would beat me." He said to Hisoka.

"Actually, Skylar here was the first to pass." Hisoka said with a smirk.

Just then, the most annoying ninja in the world appeared. "I'm the first to finish!"He cheered.

"Hanzo, applicant number 294 is the fourth to pass. Time, twelve hours and three minutes." The announcer said.

"I was first, Moron." Skylar said sharply from her position next to Hisoka.

"I don't believe this! I came in fourth, and behind a kid, too." He pouted.

"This 'kid' will kill you if you keep acting like a pouting child." Skylar gave him one of her amazing glares.

"Keh." Hanzo just walked off to another side of the room to sulk.

"Oh, do you not like him?" Hisoka asked her.

"If he's gonna act younger than me, yes." She said just loud enough for said person to hear her.

Hisoka laughed at this.

"We have food being delivered presently. Please wait until the prisoners have left to grab your meals." The announcer came on again.

Shortly thereafter people in ugly brown robes wearing shackles came in. After they had set up the food, they left.

"Want me to grab you two some food?" She asked Hisoka and Gittarackur.

"Yes please." Hisoka said in a smooth, low voice. To anyone else it would be creepy, but Skylar had gotten use to it by now.

"How about you?" She turned to the man on the other side of Hisoka. He simply shook his head 'no'. "Ok, suit yourself." Shee walked over to the food. "Oi, Hanzo, want me to grab you some as well?" She asked him.

"Why? So I can let you poison me?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"One, I'm not that petty. Two, you stopped pouting so I'm ok with you. Three, just trying to be polite." She shrugged at him.

"Oh." he thought for a moment. "Sure bring me one."

She grabbed his first and handed it to him, the she went back to the table and grabbed her's and Hisoka's food.

"Here ya go." She said as she handed his to him.

Skylar sat back down beside him. "Thank you." Hisoka said before he began eating.

A comfortable silence wafted through the room as they ate. Skylar hoped the others were ok.

"Hey Gittarackur." She tried to make a conversation with him. He looked at her. "What did you have to do to get down here?" She asked him. She knew he was secretly Illumi Zoldyck, Killua's older brother, but that didn't mean she should be rude. He hasn't done anything to her yet.

Gittarackur turned to Hisoka, as if to ask if it was ok to talk to her. She watched as Hisoka nodded at him.

"I killed a few people who were in my way." He said with the practiced gear-like voice.

"Cool! What tricks did they use?" She asked him.

"One had a sword that could elongate as far as its owner wanted, another had been able to control fire, and the last one could create after-images of himself and attack." Gittaracker told her. He had decided to indulge her curiosity since Hisoka seemed to like her.

"Oh, you mean like Rhythm Echo?" Skylar asked.

His eyes widened a bit at that. "How do you know that move?" He asked her.

"I saw my friend Killua use it. We were playing a game against Chairman Netero and Killua used it to try and get the ball." She explained what had happened on the airship the night before.

"How did he fare?" Hisoka asked her this time.

Skylar laughed out loud. "After using Rhythm Echo to try and confuse him, he charged him very quickly. After Netero evaded all his attacks without breaking a sweat, he went in to kick Netero's pivot leg. Killua had an accomplished smirk when the hit landed, but it soon turned to pain as he relized it hurt him, not Netero. He started yelling 'ow' while jumping up and down. Then he and Gon switched." She told him.

She was laughing a bit at the end of her story and Hisoka had an amused smile on his face. Gittaracker just kept his normal face on, but she felt in his aura he found it amusing as well. Even Hanzo was laughing on the other side of the room.

Skylar spent most of the time in Trick Tower just talking to Gittaracker, Hisoka, and even Hanzo.

It was a few minutes until the end of the Third Phase, and although she knew they would make it out ok, Skylar was still nervous.

Soon a door opened and revealed Kurapika, Gon, and Killua. All three were covered in dirt as the entered the room.

"Kirapika, applicant number 404 is the twentieth to pass. Killua, applicant number 99 is the twenty-first to pass. Gon, applicant number 405 is the twenty-second to , seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes." The announcer said.

"My but hurts." Killua whined.

"I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path." Kirapika said.

"That was really close." Gon said to Kurapika.

"My hands are covered in blisters." Kurapika told Gon.

"Same here." A voice from inside the doorway called out.

"Guys!" Skylar ran up to them.

"Skylar!" Killua and Gon said as they saw her.

"Leorio, applicant number 403 is the twenty-third to pass. Tonpa, applicant number 16 is the twenty-fourth to pass. Time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes." The announcer said.

Skylar laughed as she watched Leorio and Tonpa battle in the door way to try and go through it first.

"My hands are blistered," Leorio said as he looked at them.

"You said that already." Skylar interrupted him.

He glared at her. "But all five of us managed to clear the tower together." Leorio finished as he ruffled Gon's hair in an affectionate way. "All thanks to Gon."

"You guys have to fill me in on what happened later." Skylar told them.

"Sure!" Gon said with his usual energetic tone.

A buzzer rang out. " The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-five applicants have passed. One has died." Then the door Skylar came in through opened, showing them the light of day once more.

All the applicants stepped outside and were greeted by the site of a short man with a purple mohawk and big, bulky glasses. "Ladies and Gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and Final Phase remain." The man pointed behind him. "The Fourth Phase will take place there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." He snapped his fingers, and a person rolled a cart with a box on it over to him. "I will need you to draw lots."

The crowd was confused.

"For what?" She heard Pokkle ask.

The short man smirked. "To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are twenty-four numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now I need you to each draw a card, in the order by which you cleared the tower. Will the first person come forward?"

Skylar made her way to the box. Everyone was shocked to see it was her who cleared the tower first. She took the card and walked back to where Killua and them were.

"You were first?" Gon asked her.

She smirked and pointed to her tag. "Well, I am number one." She joked. Leorio growled and grumbled. Nothing new there.

One by one everyone else went up.

After Tonpa had grabbed the last card, the short man spoke again. "Everyone's taken a card? Then, remove the seal from your card."

Everyone did just 's read 404. 'Shit!' Skylar cursed in her head. 'I have Kurapika. Well I guess that means I'm hunting three random people.' She contemplated her situation.

"The card indicates your target." The examiner smiled evilly at them.

Soon everyone grabbed their numbers and hid them. Skylar knew Gittaracker and Hisoka didn't have her and that they were the only ones strong enough to beat her. She kept her number out in the open. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as a man eyed her number and as another eyed him. 'Well, I know who my first two out of three will be.' She grinned to herself.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means you are free to discard the card if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag." Mohawk man said.

"Oh, so we don't have to kill each other." The blue brother said in relief.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse." Mohawk man explained.

"That sounds like the fastest way." The red brother said.

"So that's what this is about?" The blue one said in fear.

The big yellow one elbowed him. "Fool, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Listen carefully!" Mohawk man began.

Skylar tuned him out. She remembered all this from when she watched the show.

They were soon on a boat headed to the island.

'Will this lady shut up?' Skylar thought to herself as the woman was talking about how the applicants on the boat were automatically accepted into next year's Hunter Exam and this that and the other thing. Skylar obviously didn't care for her presence.

She listened as Gon and Killua told her about their trip through Trick Tower. She got seriously pissed and about went over to beat up Leorio when she heard about how he molested the female prisoner. Killua had to keep her back as she continuously tried to pound him.

After that the three of them were silent for a moment. "So who's your target?" Gon asked them.

"Secret." Killua said.

"Not telling." Skylar said to him.

"What about you?" Killua asked.

"Can't say." Gon told him.

It was dead silent. Then they broke into laughter. "Ok so we sh each other on three. One." Killua said.

"Two." Gon continued.

"Three!" Skylar yelled.

They showed one another their cards.

"Hisoka." Killua said as he saw who Gon's target was. "You nervous or excited?" Killua asked him.

"A bit of both." Gon said to him. "Who's that?" Gon asked as he pointed to Killua's tag.

"So you don't know either, huh?" Killua said in frustration.

"I think it's one of those brothers." Skylar said as she pointed to them.

"Ok, thanks." Killua smiled.

"Oh. You have Kurapika." Gon looked sad.

"I'm not going after him, so don't worry ,Gon." She reassured her friend. "After I get three random tags, I'm gonna help you out with the brothers." She told Killua.

"Fine with me." Killua told her.

The trio of friends kept talking about their experiences of the Third Phase with one another. Killua and Gon were amazed that she didn't even go through the tower. This is how they were until they arrived at Zevil Island.


	7. Chapter 7: Reaper-Mode X And X Skylar

Skylar, Killua, and Gon were just chatting away until they arrived at Zevil Island. "Thanks for your patience, everyone. We've finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the tower." The annoying lady, Khara, said to them.

Skylar was thinking or a strategy to get three tags. The person after her was somewhat towards the middle, so she'd wait in the trees for him to come out.

"After each person leaves, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn." The way too peppy red head told them. "You will stay on this island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here. All right then, the first person may start!" She cheered.

Skylar began walking to the forest. She chose a random tree, just barely out of the sight of those on the boat, and leaned against it.

"Oh ho. Waiting for your prey here, hmm?" Hisoka said as he walked past her.

"More or less. Kurapika is my target, so I'm waiting to get the person who is after my tag." She told him.

His pedo smile came back. "Well best of luck." He said before leaving.

She watched as one by one the applicants stepped of the boat in two minute intervals. Finally the guy after her tag got off. She made herself as obvious as possible. It worked.

"Hey, kid." The man said to her. "If you give me your tag now I'll let you live." The person who was after that man stared at the scene. The guy who was after her tag was still in the clearing.

Skylar stepped out from the forest. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." She put a cocky smile on and tried to anger the man.

"Aw, how cute. You're trying to act all tough in front of your friends." The man laughed at her. He had a deep voice, but he was still a bit shorter than Leorio.

Skylar pulled out her retractable metal rod. She wanted to get this done quickly.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you loose your tag with honor." The bozo pulled out his sword and got into a stance.

"Oi, Skylar! Just run. There's no need to fight him now." Leorio called out from the boat.

"Geez, Old Man. Didn't you know?" Killua asked him.

"Know what!" Leorio said while still screaming.

Killua sighed. "Gon, you tell him."

"Ok. Skylar is an assassin too! She's even stronger than Killua, and she was able to get the ball from Netero." Gon had a big smile on his face.

However, Leorio paled. "Not another one." He moaned in fear. "He's bad enough, why another?" He sulked.

Meanwhile, Skylar was dodging the man's attacks. 'He is so slow.' Skylar sweat-dropped. She finally got tired of it. After he tried swinging his sword to try and slash her side, Skylar did a high jump over top of him, and brought her rod down on his head.

The people on the boat looked in horror, except for a certain man and his cousin.

Skylar gave them a weird look. "What? I only knocked him unconscious." She asked them. No one made a move to answer her, so she took the man's pin and left.

The two men watched her as she left. "We're going after her once we leave. Got it, Daimon?" A tall, dark-haired man asked the guy next to him.

"Yes, Jekoby." The shorter ginger said to him.

Kurapika eyed them suspiciously. 'I'll warn Skylar if I can.' He thought.

It took forever and a day, but soon very applicant was off the boat.

Although it looked like Skylar disappeared into the trees, she really just jumped into a nearby tree so she could keep a look out on everybody. She knew those two idiots were after her, but what she didn't expect Kurapika catching on to that. She saw him eye those two suspiciously, after they had whispered to each other.

'It must have been about me.' She concluded.

After Kurapika broke the tree line, she saw him run the the direction she had gone earlier to fool those idiots she had left. After following him for a bit, Skylar jumped down from a nearby branch. "you were looking for me?" She said to him.

"Yes. It appears two applicants are after because of the tag you took from that other guy." Kurapika told her in a whisper. Those two had set off in this direction as soon as they had gotten off the boat, so they could be nearby.

"Oh, I know. I was up in one of the trees watched the whole thing. Thank you for telling me though." Skylar smiled at him.

"By the way. If they are after the tag you got, that means it isn't your target. Who are you hunting?" Kurapika asked her.

Skylar pulled out the card from earlier and showed it to him. "I have no intention of taking your tag. That's why I took the other guy's tag. Soon I will go after those two as well." She said as she saw Kurapika tense up after seeing her card.

"I see. Thank you." Kurapika said to her before he headed off. "I'm going to catch up with Leorio. Good luck." He waved at her.

"You too!" She waved back.

After Kurapika was gone from sight, she jumped back into a tree and trailed the two idiots from there.

They weren't very good at being discreet. They had left behind an obvious trail as they walked through the woods. Skylar got bored of trying to find them, so she turned on her Zetsu and meditated/ napped in a tree until the morning came.

When She awoke, she actually found them at the bottom of the tree she was in sleeping. They had apparently doubled back to see if they could pick up on her trail and made camp. 'I must have good luck or something.' She cheered in her head. 'Go Skylar, go Skylar! It's your birthday, it's your birthday! Gonna party like it's your birthday!' She sang in her head as she did a little dance while she sat in the tree branch.

She wondered if she should use her pit-pocketing skills to good use and steal the tags while they slept. 'They probably wouldn't even notice.' She convinced herself.

She concentrated and moved her aura out of her body and ordered it to grab their tags. This was one of her favorite abilities. It was like she had her own, personal poltergeist! In case Hisoka or Gittarackur was in the area, she used In to hide it.

It slowly floated down the tree and floated over the sleeping pair and searched for the tags. The boneheads had them in the back pocket of their pants. The bit of aura grabbed the tags very slowly, and made its way back the tree to wear its master waited. Once the tags were in her hand Skylar pulled her aura back inside and stood up on the tree branch. She had an absolutely wicked idea.

Why not pull an old testament and create a pillar of fire to be above them during the rest of the exam? Skylar chuckled loudly and pulled out part of her aura again. When it was once more outside of her body, she snapped her fingers and created a single flame at the end of her index finger. "Follow just above them until I bring you back." She ordered it. After she saw it nod, she blew the small flame into it and soon it became a pillar of fire.

Skylar saw the two of them begin to stir so she took her chance and ran.

"Ahh!" She heard two screams echo across the island.

She laughed out loud at this and tried to find Killua. He was mostly in a tree area in the show, so she should start off looking for places like that.

But first, "Did you like my trick?" She asked the suited man who was trailing her. He was shocked she had noticed him. "Not gonna talk, huh? Well ok." She said before she started off, hopefully in the direction Killua was.

It was now noon and she still couldn't find him. She came across a small river, though, and decided to have lunch there since she skipped breakfast.

"This place looks familiar." Skylar said. The birds were chirping, the fish were jumping, and someone was swinging a fishing rod. "Wait, what?" Skylar said out loud as she thought about that last one. She marched towards were she saw the fishing rod come from.

"Oh, it's you, Gon." Skylar said as she saw the green-clad boy.

"Hi, Skylar!" Gon waved at her as she approached him.

"Hey. So whatcha doin?" She asked when she noticed he was attacking the birds.

"I'm practicing on a live target." He told her. Determination shone in his eyes.

"Well while you're doing that, do you want to catch me a fish to eat?" She asked him as she sat down.

"Sure!" Gon said in his cheery voice.

In no time at all she had a nicely sized fish in front of her.

"Thanks!" Skylar said she she got a small fire going.

Gon handed her another one. "Would you cook me one?" He asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Thank you!" He said before he bounded off to practice some more.

Skylar shook her head and pulled out her pocket knife.

She first sliced the belly the first fish, then she removed the internal organs, after that she removed the head, and lastly she flayed it on a stick. Once that was complete, she did the same to the other fish.

She put the two sticks next to the fire to allow them to cook. Skylar relaxed and watched Gon train to try and take Hisoka's pin.

"The fish is done!" She yelled out to him.

It didn't take long for him to come running.

"Thank you, Skylar!" He said just before shoving the fish in his mouth. Skylar just laughed and began eating her own food.

"Do you know where Killua is?" Skylar asked when they were done eating.

Gon raised his head and sniffed around a bit. "That way." He said pointing off in some random direction.

"Thanks." She gave him a quick hug. "And good luck getting Hisoka's ID. I know you can do it." She encouraged him.

"Thanks! Good luck finding Killua." Gon told her back.

Skylar walked past some trees. "If you hurt him, I will send your immortal soul to the lake of fire." She turned blood-red eyes on the man hunting Gon. After she saw him take a step back in fear, Skylar walked away.

'Ok, Gon said he was this way.' Skylar noted as she walked.

It was late in the evening, and she still hadn't found him. 'I will tomorrow.' She thought before she dozed off in a high tree.

She was awakened in the middle of the night by a bright light. Upon further inspection, she saw it was the pillar of fire she made. 'Damn. Those idiots are nearby.' She cursed in her head.

"When I get my hands on that little bastard, I'm gonna kill him!" She heard one of them yell.

'Time to go.' Skylar thought as the pillar of fire got closer.

She leaped from tree to tree in the direction Gon had showed her earlier. She could easily kill those two, but her master, Ging, told her she should try to preserve human life and all that stuff.

After running through the trees for a half hour, she noticed the pillar of fire headed in the opposite direction she was going. "Maybe now I can get some damn sleep!" She yelled a bit. She did NOT like waking up one bit. When Leorio woke her up she decided to be nice and only give him one of her scarier glares.

Skylar settled into a comfy position and looked up at the sky. "I hope I find Killua tomorrow." She said towards the heavens, as if doing that would ensure her success. She fell int the land of sleep.

It wasn't until noon that she woke up. "Nothing like sleeping in to put me in a good mood." She smiled as she looked at the sun's position. She stood up on the tree branch and stretched her muscles. "Time to find Killua." She said once she was done stretching.

She took off in the trees. 'Hmmm.' She said as she felt another presence following her. 'It seems familiar.' She thought as she probed it. It wasn't a nen user, or else they'd be using Zetsu or something similar to it.

Skylar caught sight of something black in her peripheral vision. 'Hanzo.' She concuded. 'Killua must be nearby!' She thought in excitement. She chose to ignore his presence and play ignorant. 'Who knows. I may have to fight him in the Final Phase.' She reasoned with her self. The weaker he thought she was, the better. It's best to never give too much away to your enemy.

She kept running through the trees until she saw the blue brother hiding behind a bush. "What an idiot." She said to no one in particular.

She looked ahead and jumped down from her tree. A figure up ahead heard her and turned around.

"Oh, hi, Skylar." They called out to her.

"Heya, Killua. It took me a while to find you." She said to him as jogged to catch up to him.

"I am a very cautious man." A whisper was heard from behind them.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet. He's so annoying." Skylar said with a frown on her face.

"I know. He's so obvious." Killua agreed with her. The two walked through the forest together.

"So did you get your points?" Killua asked her.

"Yeah. I grabbed the last two from the bozos who thought they were following me." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"How?" Killua said with his pretty eyes.

"I pit-pocketed them while they slept." Skylar jumped over a fallen tree.

"Cool."

A comfortable silence fell between them. They continued that way for a few days, just asking each other questions and talking about anything.

"You're wasting your time. We'll never give you an opening for an attack." Killua said to the man trailing them.

"Tremble with fear. Wear yourself out. I am a very cautious man." The idiot said.

I am a very cautious man." The guy laughed.

Skylar and Killua sighed at his stupidity.

"Man. If you're not going to come out we'll come to you." Killua called out to their pursuer.

The two began walking to him. "What a pain. You're only worth one point to me." Killua whined.

"I know, right?" Skylar agreed.

They continued walking to him.

Suddenly the guy's brothers showed up.

"Big brothers!" He said in relief.

"We ran into some trouble." The red one said.

"You're done, right?" The yellow one asked.

Then they took note of Killua and Skylar standing not too far away from them.

They narrowed their eyes at their brother.

"You idiot!" The red one yelled as he kicked him.

"Hey, that's my nickname for him." Skylar said with a happy grin to Killua.

He laughed at her a bit.

"You can't even beat two little kids!?" The yellow one punched him.

"You got it wrong, Amori."

"What do I have wrong?" The red one snapped.

"I didn't want to hurt two little kids." He started out.

"I'm thirteen." Skylar grumbled.

"So I figured I'd take it while they slept."

"You're lying through your teeth!" Yellow guy yelled.

"Fine!" The blue one said as he stood up. "If you insist, that leaves me no choice. Time for a beat down" He said the last part while turning to Killua and Skylar.

"Hey, kids." He stood in front of the two and looked down on them. "Just give me your tag. Do as I say, and I won't hurt you."

"Stupid." Killua said.

He kicked Killua in the gut and sent him flying.

"Aw, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Right in the gut." "Must hurt like a bitch." The two other brothers said.

"How about you, kid?" He asked Skylar.

"Fuck off." She cursed at him.

"Why, you!" He yelled as he tried to do the same, but Skylar was able to kick him right into his brothers.

"Killua, quit faking and get up." She called out to him.

"Ok." He said as he got back up, hands in his pockets the entire time.

"Damn it, Imori!" The yellow one yelled at the blue brother.

"198, is it?" Killua said as he pulled out Imori's tag.

"No way!" He yelled to check his pocket for the missing tag.

Skylar grinned at them.

"Since it's only a number off from the one I'm after, maybe 199 is one of your two buddies?" Killua told them as he tossed the pin in the air and caught it.

"Umori." Amori said with a serious look after the three of them got up.

"Yeah." The yellow one, Umori, said. "Get in formation. Time to get serious." He told Imori. "These are no ordinary kids." He added.

"Really? Never would have guessed." Skylar said in her best sarcastic voice.

The three began to trap Skylar and Killua in a triangle formation.

Meanwhile, Skylar felt Hanzo's presence nearby. 'He's probably enjoying the show.' Skylar thought.

Amori and Killua had a bit of a staring contest, but before any of them could move, Skylar and Killua disappeared.

Killua appeared behind Amori, and had his bladed nails at his throat after kicking them back of his leg.

Skylar did a similar thing to Umori, but she pulled out her pocket knife instead.

"Don't move." Killua ordered them. "My fingers are sharper than knives. Let's see?" Killua said as he looked for the man's tag. "You're 197? I'm so bad at guessing these things." Killua complained at his poor choosing skills. "Hey. Are you 199?" He called out to the man at the end of Skylar's knife.

"Yeah." The guy was scared to talk, thinking just moving his neck the slightest would cause the knife to cut him.

"Hand it over."

He tossed it to Killua.

"Thanks. Hey, Skylar." He called to her.

"Yes." She said. Skylar was completely focused on the guy at the end of her knife.

"You can let him go now." Killua said, but still kept his nails at the other brother's neck.

"Take away all the fun." Skylar whined as she pulled her knife back from the man's throat.

He took a large breath of relief.

Killua removed his nails and tucked away the 199 pin.

"Now for the tags I don't need." Killua said before launching the both of them in two different directions. Skylar had to smile when she noted Hanzo hadn't noticed Killua switched the 198 and 197 pins. "You still have three days. Good luck finding them See ya." Killua told them before disappearing.

They turned around to find Skylar, but she was already long gone.

After running West a few miles, Killua and Skylar stopped running through the trees.

"You were right! That is fun!" Killua told Skylar as they neared a stream.

"I know, right? Running through the tree tops is really relaxing." Skylar walked next to the stream and did the leaf test to be sure it was safe to drink.

"What are you doing?" Killua looked at her weird.

"The leaf test. To be sure the water is safe to drink."

"What's the 'leaf test'?" He sat on a nearby rock to watch her.

"First you measure about 6ft from one end to another. I'm 5'3 so I just add almost another foot to that. After you've marked 6ft, you get a leaf and drop it in the water. If the leaf makes it past the 6ft mark before you count to ten, the current is fast enough wash away any bad particles in the water." She learned this set of skills from the few times her dad made her do wilderness survival in case she needed to escape from a situation or needed to go into hiding.

"Cool!" Killua was amazed she knew how to do this.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Yep, the water is safe." Skylar told him.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm immune to poison." Killua told her.

"Same here, but it's good to know in case you have someone who's not immune with you." Skylar took a drink of the water. Very refreshing.

"Oh. Good point." Killua got off from his rock to get a drink as well.

Skylar heard Killua's stomach growl.

"Hungry?" She teased him.

"Shut up." Killua blushed at his embarrassment.

"I'll get us something." She laughed at his expense.

Skylar looked in her secret pouches. She had a couple sewn into her cloak.

'Hmm, wire and a string.' She thought to herself. 'I can get a twig from the woods, tie the string to it, put the wire at the end of the string, and maybe try to fish.' Skylar did just that.

"What are you doing, Skylar?" Killua looked up after his embarrassment had passed.

"Getting a stick." Skylar said to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok?" Killua was unsure how to respond to that. He was thinking maybe she had finally gone crazy.

After finding the perfect stick, Skylar started building her crude, make-shift fishing rod.

"Ta da!" She beamed at him.

"What is it?" Killua sweat-dropped.

"Just watch." Skylar was irked he couldn't recognize it. 'It doesn't look that bad.' She pouted.

She set the metal in the water, and moved it in a certain rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth. It went, until she felt a pull at the end of it.

Skylar immediately yanked the crude pole back, and at the end of the line was a decent sized fish.

"Wow! I thought Gon was the only one who knew how to fish." Killua was amazed she caught anything with that junk she made.

'Well, I am his dad's apprentice.' She had a "You're an idiot" look on her face.

In no time at all, she was able to catch one that was a little bit bigger.

"Ok. Time to start a fire." Skylar said outloud.

Killua watched in amazement.

Skylar could have easily made a flame like she had done earlier with the pillar of smoke, but then she'd have to explain to Killua just how she did that, and, well, she wasn't ready fr that quite yet.

She grabbed a dry piece of bark, some frayed grass, and a dry stick. First she pulled out her pocket knife, and made a little crevice in the bark. Next she put the grass on and around the crevice. Lastly, she put one end of the stick in the crevice facing up. When she was done with all that, she put the stick in between her hands and began rubbing them very quickly.

When there was a little bit of smoke coming from it she stopped and blew on it gently, causing a little flame to appear.

Skylar quickly added it to the small set up for a fire she had built before starting her fire.

It took a while, but soon her and Killua had a nice fire.

Skylar expertly cut up the fish as she had with Gon, and put them next to the fire to cook.

"You're really good at these survival skills." Killua complimented her.

"Thanks. As a part of my training, my dad would leave me alone in the woods until I could find my way out within a certain amount of days. It was rough, and I failed the first few time, but whenever I failed I always studied hours upon hours to learn more skills so I could survive the next time. Each time I got back in a certain location, dad chose a new one for me to try." Skylar remembered her father. 'I wonder if he even cares.' She thought sadly to herself.

"Wow. I'm glad my parents never thought of that." Killua could just imagine the places his parents would drop him off at. An erupting volcano, an icy tundra, that Swindler's Swamp, and any other dangerous place in the world. He shuddered at the thought.

The two talked and went to bed. Or at least Skylar did. She was cuddled up to Killua as he guarded the area.

...

With Ging

...

"Haven't they cuddled enough!" He yelled at the TV.

He was not happy his apprentice was getting cuddly with that assassin boy. She might have been one at one time in her life, but not any more. He didn't need any more bad influences on the girl. Though, truth be told, he preferred the boy over that Hisoka character. He was just bad news.

After almost two years of mentoring the girl, he felt almost like a parent in a way. He often questioned himself if this is what he would have felt if he had kept Gon and raised him. Ging knew traveling around could be bad for a kid, and with his mother... he knew Mito would do a much better job than what he could ever hope to accomplish.

In a way, Skylar was his redemption. His way at trying to give back. One day he knew he would have to face his son, and one day couldn't stay far enough away.

Ging continued to watch the progress of his son and apprentice.

It was now the last day.

...

With Skylar.

...

'Release.' She mentally ordered her nen to lose the flames and come back to her. Her and Killua were almost back to where the boat was. It was time to stop messing with the two idiots.

"The Fourth Phase of the Exam has just ended. Will the applicants return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified." The annoying lady's voice carried over the whole island.

Skylar and Killua were one of the first time arrive. They were quickly followed by the others.

"Then we will now check the tags of everyone here. 1 Skylar Reed, 44 Hisoka, 53 Pokkle, 99 Killua, 301 Gittarackur, 191 Bodoro, and 294 Hanzo. Oh, only seven applicants have passed?"The lady asked. "Oh." She said as three people caught her attention.

"Gon!" Killua and Skylar said at the same time.

"Ah, three more arrive at the last second. And now for the last few. 404 Kurapika, 403 Leorio, and 405 Gon! These ten applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the exam!"

The airship was seen overhead, but before anyone could say anything else, two unwanted people showed up.

"Sorry, but we have some unsettled business with this little bastard." A singed man with dark hair said as he and his companion exited the forest.

"I'm sorry, but the Fourth Pha- hey what are you doing!?" The lady, Khara screamed as the guy lifted Skylar into the air.

"I'm going to make you pay for that pillar of fire." The glared hard into her eyes.

"Pillar of fire? And who told you I did that, the Tooth Fairy? Santa Claus?" She mocked him.

"You little shit!" The man yanked off her cloak and swung his fist at her. Just as he was about to land it, Leorio stepped in the way and took it.

"The phase is over. There is no need t hit a kid." Leorio blocked his way.

"Leorio." Skylar was shocked he would do that for her.

Too bad he didn't notice the ginger one sneaking up beside of him.

"Look out!" She yelled at him, but it was too late. The ginger one had been able to land a strong blow onto his rib cage.

Skylar's world went red. "I'm sorry, master." She whispered as her Reaper-Mode took over.

A ring of fire encircled her. The fire kept climbing higher and higher, until they finally came back down. But the person standing in it no longer looked like Skylar. This person had blood red eyes, as vibrant as freshly spilled blood. Her hair had gone from pale blonde to silky white, and her skin was visibly paler too. This person was wearing a strapless red shirt that was ripped at the bottom, black leggings, knee high black combat boots, and a see-through, sleeveless black reaper's cloak. The hood was on, but only to cover the back of her hair, her face was easily visible. This harbinger of death also wielded a scythe that had been adorned with blood rubies. She was overall a terrifying figure.

"I will send your immortal souls to the underworld." Her eyes flashed at the two who dared to hurt her friend.

"Ha! Like a silly costume like that would scare us. Right Damon?" The dark haired one asked his cousin, but there came no reply. When he turned around, he wasn't there. He had run off the second he had seen the Reaper. "Damn coward." He turned back around to face Skylar, but she wasn't there. "Wha-" He was cut short by the metal curving around his neck.

"Say you're sorry to Leorio, or I will end you." She infused her fire into the scythe.

"III-II-I'm sorry!" The guy began to cry as he felt the heat tickle his flesh.

"And NEVER cross my path again. If you do, I don't know if I can keep myself from killing you." She said to him.

"Yyyy-yyy-yesss, ma'am." He was shaking with fear.

She removed her scythe. "Run." She said.

And he ran.

The circle of fire came back, but this time when it lowered, it revealed Skylar.

Hisoka was very, very interested now.

"Wait, so you're a girl?" Leave it to Gon to only notice that.

"Yep." She smiled at him. "You ok, Leorio?"

"Yyy-yeahh. Um, why'd you do that?" He was quaking while holding his ribs.

"Cause your my friend. Now give me your arm." She held out her hand.

He was leery at first, but after all they've been through, he was willing to trust her a bit.

After she was handed his arm, She cut her hand a bit and made a small cut on his arm. She allowed her blood to mix with his.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" He yelled at her, trying to yank his arm away. She wouldn't budge.

"My blood can heal when I'm in normal mode." She told him. "Now check your ribs." She ordered him as if she was the doctor.

"They're healed!" He looked amazed. As did all the other applicants.

They were soon moved into the airship.

'I wonder what will happen now.' Skylar thought.

 **Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded this as quickly as I normally do. I found out my mom has cancer, so I took a break. I also want to warn you that I have a camping trip with my grandpa the 9th - 19th this month, so don't be alarmed. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites you've given this story :) It's really made my day! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Modeling X And X Traveling

Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika came up to her after they had boarded the ship.

"You have four hours until we reach our destination. You may do as you please during said hours." Beans told them over the PA system.

"I know you guys want answers, but I need to take a bath. I look terrible." She told the group.

Kurapika sighed. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He told her.

Skylar was shocked to say the least. She half expected them to grill her until she told every last secret.

"We understand you still have some secrets, but we want you to tell us when you want to. We're your friends and we trust you." Gon told her.

"We talked before coming up to you, and this is what we decided." Leorio smiled at her. He got a mischievous look in his eye. "So, are we all sure you're a girl?" He asked.

"If you think I'm going to let you molest me like that poor prisoner, we are going to have a problem." She glared at him.

"Heh, heh, heh." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I dare you to look like a girl." Killua challenged her.

"But-" Skylar was interrupted.

"And I double-dog dare you." Gon egged her further.

Skylar sighed in defeat. 'I owe them this much.' "Fine, fine. I'll look like a girl." She pouted as she moved to find Netero.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leorio called after her.

"To find Netero and ask if there are any baths on this airship. Part of looking like a girl is bathing!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, ok." Leorio blushed.

"Hey, you pervy old man, don't think about her like that!" She heard Killua yell at Leorio.

'Note to self: kill Leorio for being a pervert.' Skylar thought.

She came upon the chairman's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard the old man tell her. "Oh, Skylar! That was quite the show you put on back there. Specialist I presume?" Netero asked her from his low, Japanese-styled desk.

"Yeah." She said in a kinda awkward way. "Changing topic, are there any bathrooms here? I'd like to bathe before the Final Phase starts." She asked him.

"Oh sure. I'll have one of the ladies escort you to a private bathroom so you can clean up. Anything else?" He asked her.

"Yeah. My master has some of my clothes with him. Can you please ask him to give the girly outfit to someone so I can wear it?" She felt her master's presence since the second phase when they were on there way to the mountain.

"Sure." He told her. "Beans, get the clothes from Ging and give it to lady so Skylar may change, and also, have another one show her to a private bathroom." Netero ordered his strange, green assistant.

"Yes, Netero-sama." Beans said before he escorted her out of the room. "Ms. Skylar, if you would, please follow Lei here to the bathroom. I will have someone bring down your clothing." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Beans, Lei" Skylar thanked the two of them.

"No problem, Ms. Skylar. Right this way." Skylar followed the lady.

"I will also bring a hairdryer for after your bath." Lei said before she left the small sitting area in front of the bathroom. Skylar opened the double doors that led to the bathroom. "Woah." She said as she looked around the 5 star bathroom. "Thing is going to be heaven." She grinned as she grabbed the peach scented bubble bath, shampoo, conditioner, and body soap.

After she was soaking in the tub for a few minutes. a knock came from the door. "Ms. Skylar, is it alright if I come in and set your clothes and the hairdryer on the bench?" Lei asked from the other side.

"Yes." Skylar told her.

She came in and set the stuff down, but before she left, she noticed how pretty Skylar was. "Would you like me to bring you some makeup? I wouldn't mind letting you use some of mine." She looked at the thirteen year old girl.

Skylar blushed a bit. "I don't know how to do my makeup." She admitted to the older woman.

Lei smiled. "Would you like me to do it for you? I could also curl your hair a bit." She offered.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Skylar asked her.

"I don't mind. I'll wait in the sitting area until your done. Have a nice bath." Lei said as she left the bathroom.

Skylar smiled and went to work to clean herself.

A half hour later she emerged from the tub and dried off. Next she got herself dressed. Lastly, She dried her hair and brushed. When she left the bathroom, she found herself staring at more ladies.

"I hope you don't mind, but we never get to give makeovers. So when they heard I was doing your hair and makeup, they came too.

"It's ok with." Skylar said as She faced the crowd.

"I'll paint her left hand."

"I got the right."

"I will do her left foot."

"And I volunteer to do the right foot."

"I'll pick a perfume."

"And I'll find the perfect hair accessories!"

They all called out what they would do.

'What did I get myself into?' Skylar thought to herself as she saw the horde of women come up to her.

...

Two hours Later

...

"I have an announcement for all remaining applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number his called, please come to the first reception room on the second floor. Then we will start with 1, Ms. Skylar."All the ladies were taking pictures of her as if she was some kind of model.

"Bye! Thank you for the makeover." Skylar told them as she left for the interview. 'Thank God I didn't have to be there any longer.' Skylar sighed in relief as she entered the reception room.

"Well, have a seat." Netero told her.

She did as she was told.

"I'm only asking these to satisfy my curiosity. By the way, you look very lovely." He told her. "First, why do you want to become a Hunter?" He asked her.

"Because it is the will of my master. I owe him a lot, and I'd do almost anything for him. I sometimes see him as a father of sorts. He took care of me for almost two years and helped from the destructive path I was on." She told him from the bottom of her heart.

In the TV room, Ging couldn't help but smile at the screen. He was so proud of her.

"Ok. Now which of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?" He wrote down her previous response.

"I'd have to say 405, 99, 404, and 403 because they are my friends." She smiled as she thought of them, even the perverted Leorio.

"One last question. Which of the other applicants would you least want to fight?" He asked her.

"I'm willing to fight anyone, but I really don't want to fight 99 and 405. They are too good of friends to me. I guess I could squeeze 404 and 403 too." She told him.

"Ok, you're excused." He dismissed her.

"I'm going to go back to modeling for the ladies. I want to surprise everyone at the Final Phase." She told him before she sneaked back to the room full of women.

It seamed like torture, but Skylar kinda liked it.

"I think we should put these in the Hunter Magazine!" One of the ladies squealed.

"There's a magazine?" Skylar asked as she did another pose.

"Yep! I think we may just have to put in an article about how it turned out one of the applicants turned out to be a girl." Lei said to her.

"Do you mind if we interview you after the exam?" Another asked.

"I don't know if I'll be here long enough for that, but you can ask me anything now." She told them. She remembered that next was the Zoldyck Arc of the show.

"Ok!" Next thing she knew, Skylar was bombarded with questions.

They were going a mile a minute.

"I'm 13, a Specialist, peaches. Um favorite color? Purple. I'm here because of my master. My best friends are Killua 99, Gon 405, Kurapika 404, and Leorio 403. I have no family, but I see my master as like a parent, Gon 405 as a little brother, and Hisoka 44 as a big brother." She tried answering them all. "I was worried about perverts and people underestimating me. I don't like peas or tuna. My birthday is April 18th, the person I liked the least during the exam was Tonpa 16, and I love train." She answered the next round.

"I think we've got enough." Lei told them.

They immediately went back to taking pictures.

"So do you plan to fight in your outfit?" Lei asked her.

"Yep!" Skylar chirped.

"We'll be sure to take picture of your fight. We may just include them in the article!" Yet another lady said to her.

...

Exam Final Phase Site

...

Skylar had her cloak on so she could surprise everyone.

"Well, Lady and Gentlemen. Did you enjoy the ride?" Netero asked them. "This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded." A board was rolled to Netero. "For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament." He revealed the bracket, but kept the names hidden.

"So only the last person standing passes?" Leprio asked.

"No." Netero told them. "One win is all you need to pass."

"One win?" Gon said.

"Then, in this tournament-" Leorio started.

"The winners are removed from the competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass." Netero pointed at the board. "Does everyone understand now?" Netero asked them.

"So you're saying only one person will fail." Hanzo clarified.

"Exactly." Netero said. "And here is the bracket." Netero pulled off the paper that was covering the names.

'So I'm fighting after Hanzo and Gon, huh? Good, I need to teach that annoying ninja not to mess with my friends.' Skylar thought darkly as she remembered what had transpired in the show.

"Impressive, right? After all, everyone has at least two chances to win." Netero was proud of his handiwork.

"But some people, like 294 and 405, get five chances." Pokkle said.

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" Bodoro asked.

"Quit your whining." Skylar chastised them.

"A question must be on everyone's mind. This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances." Netero explained to them.

"That doesn't sound right." Killua spoke up. "Can you explain how you scored our performances?" Killua asked him.

Netero smiled softly and looked at Killua. "NOOOO!" He screamed while making weird faces.

"Why not?" Killua asked. His hair was sticking up like a spooked cat.

Netero laughed a bit. "Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods. First, we consider three major criteria: physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgement, and creativity. However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, you were all strong enough to advance to the Final Phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter." Netero laughed a bit at the last part. "And we also incorporate the opinion of your peers. That was our process." Netero finished.

Skylar looked over at Killua. She discreetly moved closer to him and put her hand on his back.

"The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponents admits defeat, you win. However!" Netero yelled. "If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?" Netero told them the rules.

"Then, we shall begin the exam's Final Phase." A random person called out.

Everyone went over to the sidelines, except for Gon and Hanzo.

'Might as well get it over with.' Skylar thought to herself. She took off her cloak, and every eye was on her. She was wearing a lilac ruffled shirt with spaghetti straps, white jeggings, two black belts that criss-crossed and had spikes on them, tan, girl's combat boots, a purple heart-shaped skull, and shurikan earrings. Her hair was down and slightly curled and it went down a little past her chest.

"Wow, Skylar! You look amazing!" Gon said as he was getting ready for his fight. She noticed Leorio and almost every other guy's gaze on her.

"Thanks, Gon." She said nervously. She didn't like all the attention she was getting.

"The first match is Hanzo vs Gon. Please step forward." A man in a suit said.

The two walked to him. After they were in the middle of the floor, they turned and looked at each other.

"I will serve as the referee." He suit began. "My name is Masta. Best of luck." He said.

"Hey, good to see you again." Hanzo told him. "You were tailing me during the Fourth Phase."

"You noticed?" Masta was surprised.

"Naturally. I'm assuming that each applicant was assigned an examiner for the Fourth Phase. Well, I'm sure everyone else noticed." Honzo said, as if to say only those good enough noticed. "You have my thanks. My rank was higher because your reports on me were accurate. Though the oucome was never in doubt!" Hanzo praised himself.

"Braggart." Skylar sneered at his attitude.

"Actually, Skylar scored the highest out of all of you. I just thought it would be more entertaining to put her after your's and Gon's match." Netero called out to him.

"Moving on." Hanzo said, clearly ignoring what Netero had told them. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Masta asked him.

"We only win if our opponent surrender's, correct? It doesn't count if we knock them unconscious. No TKOs allowed either." Hanzo got a serious look.

"Yes. That is correct." Masta answered. "Now then, it's time to begin." Masta said as he backed away from the two.

The two got into their positions.

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

Gon dashed away to try and keep Hanzo on the run, but almost immediately Hanzo was in front of him.

"Oh, no." Skylar whispered.

"You must be confident in your legs. You have my respect." Hanzo said just before he chopped Gon in the back of the head. "You did well for a kid." He added salt to the wound.

Skylar could already feel her anger growing, but she had to keep it contained.

Gon fell to the floor.

"Well, this would already be over if it were a normal fight." Hanzo held Gon as he shoved his knee into his back. "Here, wake up." Hanzo bent him into his knee cap. "You must feel terrible. I hit you hard enough to make your brain bounce around. Do you understand? You have no chance against me. Might as well give up now." Hanzo told him in a soft voice.

"Never give up, Gon!" Skylar yelled from the other side of the room.

"No way." Gon struggled to say.

Hanzo hit him across the head, once more jarring his brain and blurring his vision. "Think about it. If you surrender now, you'll still be in decent shape for your next fight. There's no reason to be stubborn. Just surrender." Hanzo tried to convince Gon.

"Never gonna happen!" Gon yelled back.

Hanzo hit him again, but this time Gon fell to the floor, in the fetal position.

"Surrender." Hanzo ordered.

Gon was still struggling to get back up.

Right when he was standing, Hanzo punched him in his gut. This caused Gon to throw up and fall back to the ground.

Leorio was angry and yelling from the sidelines.

If looks could kill, Hanzo would be dead from Leorio, Kurapika, and Skylar's death glares.

"Honestly, the chairman's nasty streak is in a class all its own." Menchi said to Buhara.

"What do you mean?" Buhara asked her.

"The applicants who've made it this far are unlikely to simply surrender." Menchi explained to him.

"True." Buhara agreed.

"This goes beyond 'a rather peculiar fight.' This system is just plain crazy. That kid's in danger." She said with a sad voice.

The one-sided torture went on for three more hours before it escalated higher.

"There's nothing left for him to vomit." Bodoro said.

"Get up." Hanzo ordered him.

Leorio could barely contain his anger.

"If you can't take it, leave. It's only going to get worse." Hanzo warned him as he heard Leorio's outburst.

Leorio tried marching up there to get to Hanzo, but he was stopped by two more men in suits.

"It's ok." Gon said. "Leorio. This is..." Gon struggled to talk and try to stand at the same time. "nothing. I can still fight." Gon looked at him, determination and pure will shining in his eyes.

Hanzo kicked his leg, causing Gon to fall to the floor again.

"I'm going to break your arm." Hanzo told him.

"When our match comes, Hanzo, I WILL pay you back for this." Skylar said to him in a dark tone.

"I'm not joking around, so give up." Hanzo told him. "Surrender."

"Never!" Gon screamed.

Skylar had to turn away. She just couldn't watch this.

A sickening crack was heard echoing through the room.

Gon knelt there, holding his left arm to try and lessen the pain.

Leorio was shaking with rage.

"There you go. You can't use your left arm anymore." Hanzo stood above Gon.

"Kurapika, don't try to stop me. If that bastard does anything else to Gon. Sorry, Gon. But I can't stop myself." Leorio told the blonde to his right.

"Me? Stop you? Don't worry. There's no chance of that happening." Kurapika's eyes began to turn red from his heightened emotion. The emotion of rage.

"I'm sure you are in too much pain to listen, but hear me out." Hanzo began to balance on one hand. "I am a decendent from the shinobi, a clan of covert agents. From the day I was born, I was forced to endure harsh training in order to master the art of ninpo. For eighteen years, I have trained my body and technique, without rest. By the tie I was your age, I had already killed a man. At this point in time you cannot defeat me in combat." He said as he moved to balance on only one finger. "I'm trying to be nice. Admit defea-"

He was interrupted by Gon's strong kick to his face. "Ouch!" Gon yelled as he fell down. "Damn it! My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation." Gon got his fire back.

"Yes!" Leorio cheered from the sidelines. "Gon, go! Kick him while he's down!"

"If you're eighteen, you're only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who's willing to surrender first." Gon told him, standing proudly.

Hanzo jumped into the air a landed a bit further back. His nose was bleeding profusely. "I let you kick me on purpose." He said.

"Can anyone say bullshit?" Skylar deadpanned.

"Liar!" Leorio yelled. Well he was having fun.

"You don't understand. This isn't a warning. It's an ultimatum." He said as he wiped the blood from his face. "Was it too hard for you to understand? Then I'll make it easier for you." He pulled out one of his hidden blades. "I'll cut off your legs, so that they can't be reattached. A permanent injury should help to wake you up." Hanzo threatened. "But first, I'll ask you once more. Surrender." Hanzo had a dark, menacing look on his face.

"I won't accept that!" Gon yelled out.

Everyone deadpanned. Ging fell over laughing, Skylar was smiling brightly, and everyone else in the room was trying to contain their laughter.

"I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!" Gon told Hanzo.

"Hey! Do you understand your own situation!" Hanzo blew up and screamed. "You don't get to make demands! I'm seriously gonna cut off your legs!" He yelled while pointing to blade at Gon.

"This is one of the funniest moments of my life." Skylar said in between bouts of laughter.

"But I still will not surrender." Gon told him. "Bestides, if you do that, I'll bleed to death. You'll be disqualified if that happens, right?" Gon asked the ref.

"Oh, yes." Masta answered.

"See? Neither of us wants that to happen. So let's think of a better way." Gon said in a very, well, Gon way.

Hanzo was super frustrated.

"I think he'll be ok. Gon's taken control." Kurapika said.

"He's so self-centered." Leorio was shocked.

"But he succeeded in convincing Hanzo and the rest of us." Kurapika told him.

Hanzo put the tip of the blade at Gon's forehead, but Gon never wavered.

"You really don't get it. If you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I need only try again next year. We are not on equal footing!" Hanzo tried to scare Gon. "Why won't you cede? It's easy to do." Hanzo asked him. Gon's determined gaze was getting to him. "You can try again next year. You value your pride more than your own life?! You're really willing to die for your pride?!" Hanzo yelled.

"I'm going to find my dad." Gon told him.

Ging paid extra attention to the TV

"Your dad?" Hanzo asked.

"My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! I believe that I'll find him one day. But I have a feeling that if I give up now, I'll never find him!" Gon admitted to everyone there. "So I won't surrender."

"If you don't yield, you'll die." As if to prove his point, Hanzo pushed the blade a bit, but Gon held his ground.

Hanzo pulled the blade back. "I give up. You win." He turned away from Gon. "I can't kill you. But I can't think of a way to make you surrender. I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next battle." Hanzo told him.

"I can't accept that! That's not fair! We both have to figure out a way to settle this fight." Gon yelled.

"Only Gon." Skylar said as she slapped her face. Everyone, examiner and applicant, nodded their head in agreement.

Hanzo had gained a tick mark from this. "Heh, I knew you would say that." He said calmly as he turned around. "You fool! There's no point, because you'll never surrender!"

"But I don't want to win like this!" Gon yelled back.

"What am I supposed to do!?" Hanzo screamed at him again.

"We can work together to figure it out!" Gon answered.

"In other words, I've already given up this match, but you want me to try to win again, while helping to determine a way to make you feel good about your victory! Is that right?" Hanzo said with his eyebrow arched.

"Yes!" Gon said with a cheery smile.

"You moron!" Hanzo yelled as he punched Gon unconscious. "Hey ref. I lose. Let's move on to the next match."Hanzo said as the medical people began to flock the room.

"Ok. Hanzo vs Skylar Reed. Please come forward." The ref said after Gon had been taken care of. But out of no where a horde of women with cameras and video cameras appeared.

"We're here, Sky!" The chorused together.

"Hi!" Skylar said with a bright smile.

"Um, ladies, why are you here?" Netero asked them. He was very unsure how to take the situation.

"We're making an article about Skylar in the Hunter Magazine, so we decided to take pictures of her fight." Lei told him as the women set up the video cameras.

"And what about those?" Netero asked when he saw them wanting to film.

"Due to the fact everyone on the web is in love with her, We are filming her fight live." Another lady, Misua, toold him.

"When did all this happen?" Leorio asked Skylar.

"When I was getting dressed up as a girl." She told him before she made her way to meet Hanzo.

"If you think I will be as kind to you as I was Gon, You are mistaken." Hanzo told her as she approached him.

"If you think I am unable to fight, then this will be a short battle." She countered.

"Ready, go!" The ref yelled.

As soon as she heard those words, her anger from watching him torture her friend came to the surface.

A familiar circle of fire enveloped her, and from the smoke came out the Reaper. "I may not be allowed to kill you, but I will be sure to beat you within an inch of your life." Her red eyed glowed darker as her mood worsened.

Hanzo pulled out both of his hidden blades and attacked, but he stood not chance.

His blow was met with a deadly scythe that actually cut through his blades and cut him across the chest.

Skylar cut her finger on her scythe and placed a single drop in his cut.

"When I am in this form, my blood becomes the purest of deadly poison, however since I only put in that little drop, it will only disable you from the neck down. Unless you want to live in a bed for the rest of your life, I suggest you surrender in the next 3 minutes." This was her ultimate form for fighting. The Reaper is the collector of souls and the keeper of balance. To do this task, they are given the powers of death to accomplish their goals.

"You're bluffing." Hanzo said as he tried to attack, but he lost all feeling in his legs and fell to the ground. "Wha? You're a demon!" He yelled at her.

"No. I'm a reaper." She pointed her scythe at his legs. "Maybe a permanent injury would wake you up to your situation. I'll cut off your legs." She mocked his previous words.

The numbness continued to spread through his body. "I surrender." He finally said.

Flames quickly swept around Skylar and she cut her hand. "Hurry, drink this." She said with concerned eyes.

He did so. And immediately the cut on his chest was gone, and he could feel his body once more.

"I thought you were angry?" He was confused at her generosity.

"Oh, I'm not that petty. I only become cruel and mean when I go into Reaper-Mode. It's kinda like a darker version of myself." She explained as she helped him up.

"Shouldn't you go heal your friend?" He meant Gon.

"I'll ask him when I see him. You know how stubborn he is." She said as she walked back to her friends.

"That was epic, Sky!" The ladies cheered. Even Menchi got excited with them.

"Thanks! I'm just glad no one died." She said sweetly.

It was now time to watch the other matches, and she was nervous for Killua's match against his brother.

"Killua, just beat Pokkle." She told him.

"No. I can wait for someone more interesting." Killua told her as he came back from 'surrendering' to Pokkle.

Skylar sighed and summoned her nen. She was extra careful to use In. 'Follow him. After he leaves keep him trapped so I can catch up to him.' She mentally ordered it. It nodded and waited on the other side of the doors.

She couldn't watch as He faced Illumi, but she did yell out when he made fun of Killua's want to be her and Gon's friend.

She could only watch in horror as he killed Bodoro and left without a word. His eyes cold and emotionless.

"Netero. Give me my license." She ordered him.

"Hm? But you haven't gone through orientation." He told her.

"I'll have Kurapika and Leorio tell me next time I see them. License." She held out her hand. She could feel Illumi's anger and her nen's difficuly holding Killua.

"Ok, but it's not my fault if you loose it." He said as he handed her the card.

"Thanks, and tell Gon I'll be waiting for him." She said before she ran off to catch up to KIllua.

"Don't even think about it." Hisoka glared at Illumi as he contemplated killing her before she could get to his brother.

"I won't." Illumi listened to Hisoka.

...

"Killua! Wait!" She yelled as she followed him.

He attacked her, or at least tried to, but her nen was keeping him in place. She used Gyo to find where Illumi placed his nen.

There was a couple of needles sticking out of his head. She pulled them out immediatly.

"Skylar?" Killua asked.

"Yep." She told him.

"I'm going home and you can't stop me." He looked away from her. She summoned her nen back.

"I wasn't going to. Don't tell me you forgot your promise already?" She smiled at him.

"Promise?" He asked her.

"You said if I tried to get the ball from Netero, that you'd let me meet your family if you ever went back." She reminded him.

'I totally forgot about that.' He sweat-dropped.

"And you owe me dinner. So I'm going with you." She told him.

"Fine." Killua knew there was no winning with Skylar. She was like Gon in that way.

So the two set off for Killua's home, together.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting X The X Zoldycks

Skylar and Killua set off to the nearest airship and bought their way into first-class seats.

"So where exactly are we going?" Skylar asked from their private sitting area.

"Kukuroo Mountain. That is where my home is. There is a small cottage for the people who take care of our guard dog Mike, a home for the butlers further up the mountain, and the main house where the me and my family lives at the top." Killua told her. He has been distant since he killed Bodoro.

"Killua." Skylar called out to him.

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"I don't care what your brother said, don't listen to him. Gon and I already see you as our friend, and bet that Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio will come after you to bring you back." She mmoved next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Everything will turn out alright." She whispered.

Killua smiled at her. "I know, thank you. When I get back I will face my demons and be ready for when Gon and them come." He hugged her back.

"But, of course, you will introduce me to your family first, right?" She reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, quit reminding me would ya?" Killua sassed back.

"Well if I knew you wouldn't 'conveniently forget' I would." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Killua stuck his tongue in return.

Soon the duo were wrestling around.

"Ha! I win!" Skylar cheered when she had finally pinned Killua.

"Oi, get off!" Killua struggled to get out from underneath her.

"Only if you promise to buy me some new clothes and a book bag when we land." Skylar started to tickle him.

"Alright, alright! I promise!" Killua shouted in between bouts of laughter.

Skylar got off, and the two started laughing again.

"I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Skylar said as she fell instantly asleep.

Killua laughed about how quickly she could fall asleep and fell asleep himself.

...

Skylar woke up cuddled next to Killua and smiled.

"Want to get breakfast?" She asked him.

"Why? We land in about ten minutes." He asked her.

"Fine. I'll wait till we land. Then you can buy me breakfast and take me shopping." She smiled as his groaned in pain. "What? It beats you going home early." She said as if it was the better choice.

"I think they're roughly around the same." Killua whispered.

Skylar 'accidentally' elbowed him while yawning.

"Geez. Sorry." Killua whined as he rubbed his head.

Skylar just gave him the 'yeah right' look.

Skylar went into their private bathroom and freshened up.

She took a quick 5 minute shower, used her nen fire to dry her hair, brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail, put on a silver tank-top with black lace on the top, dark-wash shorts that when to the middle of her thigh, black and purple striped leggings, and her black boots.

"Perfect timing." Killua told her when she stepped out. It took her a total of ten minutes.

"Too bad I didn't have anytime to try to do makeup." Skylar was actually interested in being more like a girl.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Skylar? Or did Illumi get you too?" Killua looked at her as if she grew a second head or something.

"Nothing like that happened. I just had a really good time with the ladies on the airship." She told him as she grabbed her cloak.

"Don't." Killua grabbed it from her.

"But I don't have room to put it anywhere." Skylar pouted.

"Then I'll carry it and buy you a book bag first." Killua told her.

"Fine." Skylar gave in.

They were walking off the airship when a little girl holding something came up to Skylar. "Are you The Skylar Reed?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes?" Skylar didn't now how to answer that.

"Can I have your autograph! I saw your fight during the Hunter Exam! You're my Hero! When the announced they were making this month's Hunter's Magazine all about you, I stayed in line just to get one!" The little girl got very excited.

"Do you have a pen or something?" Skylar asked her. 'Remind me to kill Netero.' She thought to herself. She didn't like people recognizing her.

"Yes! I bought a lilac sharpie because it's your favorite color!" She pulled out said sharpie.

"So what's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Reimei." The girl blushed from her asking her name.

'Dear Reimei, Thank you for being the first person to ask for my autograph. I really appreciate it. :) I hope you grow up and become great at whatever you choose to be. Love, Skylar Reed.'

Skylar wrote on the front page of the magazine next to her picture.

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" She jumped up and down.

Skylar chuckled at her enthusiasm and hugged her. Then the little girl's mom and dad came over.

"Thank you. We're glad she has chosen such a great role-model." They bowed to her.

"No problem. Take care, Reimei." Skylar told them before she and Killua walked away.

As they walked through the airport, more people began to notice her.

"Killua, can you please be my bodyguard?" Skylar begged him.

"Why? You can easily keep them away." Killlua got snippy.

"But I thought you were my cuddle buddy and didn't want anyone getting too close?" She reminded him of their time on the airship before the Third Phase.

"Ok, get on my back." He crouched down a bit.

"Yay!" She cheered as she jumped on. Killua sped off out of the airport and towards the town.

"Let's get breakfast." Killua told her when they finally had gotten away.

"Fine by me." They entered a cute little restaurant.

"Hi. Table for two please." Skylar smiled at the lady.

"Are you, by any chance, The Skylar Reed?" She asked her.

"Yep." Skylar beamed.

"Right this way. And don't worry about the tab, it's on us." She informed them as she showed them to their seats.

"Thank you." Skylar and Killua said together.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked after she handed them the menus.

"Oooh! Peach tea, please." Skylar said.

"Chocolate milkshake." Killua said with his cat ears popping out. 'He really loves chocolate.' Skylar sweat-dropped.

"Ok, it will be out in a minute." She said as she walked away.

"Seems like you're famous now." Killua told her.

"Great." Skylar rubbed her temples in frustration.

Killua laughed at her frustration and went back to looking at the menu.

Skylar looked at her's. 'Hmm. The fruit bowl sounds good, maybe I could get some yogurt too.' Skylar thought as she looked at menu.

"We're back, Sissie!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Reimei?" Skylar looked at the front.

"Skylar!?" The girl looked excited and surprised.

"Nice to see you again."Skylar laughed a bit.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the airport?" Her mom asked.

"No, my friend here, Killua, let me jump on his back and we ran out. Then we came here for breakfast." Skylar explained.

"That's coincidence. We happen to own this place." Reimei's father told her.

"Awesome. Would you like to sit with me, Reimei?" She patted the seat next to her. She and Killua were in a booth sitting across from one another.

"Yes, please." She said with a bright smile.

Soon the lady from earlier came out. "Here's your peach tea and chocolate milkshake. Have you decided what you'd like to eat?" She asked as she pulled out her pa of paper and a pen that was behind her ear.

"I'll have the fruit bowl and some yogurt, please." Skylar told her.

"I'll have some chocolate pancakes with whipped cream and some strawberries." Killua said.

"Ok, and what would you like, sis?" She asked Reimei.

"Same as Skylar." She beamed at her big sister.

"Ok, I'll be out with your food as soon as possible." She told them and then left.

"So what's your sister's name?" Skylar asked the girl next to her.

"That's Raegan. She's 15 and I'm 6. I also have an older brother who is almost 12. His name is Ryson." She told her idol.

Raegan brought out their food.

After a few minutes, more and more people entered, saying "I'll have the same as Skylar Reed." And stuff like that.

Business was booming for the small place.

Killua and her finished quickly. "Here's my number in case you ever need to contact me." Skylar smiled as she gave the paper to Reimei's mom.

"Thank you so much. We were honestly on the verge of closing, but after today, I think we'll be ok." The woman had tears in her eyes.

"Well, I love the food here. It's some of the best I've had in a long time. If I'm ever in the area again, I'll stop by." She told the woman as she walked out the door with Killua.

"Now let's get you a book bag and all the other stuff I promised." Killua said when they were finlly out of there.

"Ok." Skylar said as she jumped on him again.

Killua and Skylar came across a few stores.

He got her a dark purple bag and some extra clothes to put in it. She also took her cloak back from Killua and put it in there too.

"Let's meet the family." Skylar said as she jumped back on to him, but this time with a book bag on her shoulders.

Killua sighed at the thought of seeing his family again, but he knew he needed to face his demons eventually. At least he had Skylar with him, and he knew Gon would catch up to them eventually.

With determination in his eyes, he set off with Skylar to Kukuroo Mountain.

...

When they got to the gate, they saw Zebro and Seaquant there.

"Oh, who is this?" Zebro asked Killua. Meanwhile, Seaquant sneaked inside and told Butlers what was going on.

"This is my friend, Skylar. Skylar, this is one of the people who cleans up after Mike, Zebro." Killua introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, and who is Mike?" Skylar asked him.

"He's our guard dog. I'll let you meet him when we go inside." Killua smiled at her.

"Ok. Bye, Zebro and random person hiding in the guard room!" Skylar waved at them.

Killua pushed open the gate to gate three.

"Can I try?" Skylar asked him.

"Sure." Killua let her slide off his back.

Skylar activated her nen to give her an extra boost to open the doors. Seaquant told all of this to Gotoh, the head butler.

"Ok!" She yelled as she pushed. She was able to open up to gate ten thanks to her nen. If it was her strength alone, she could maybe get to four or five.

"Woah! You're awesome." Killua complemented her as she jumped back on his back.

As soon as she was secure, Killua began to trek up the mountain side.

They came across Canary next.

"Welcome home, Killua-sama." She bowed to him. "Who is this?" She asked him.

"This is Skylar. She's one of the friends I made during the exam." Killua told her as he carried Skylar past her.

Canary bowed her head as he passed her, though she smiled at the knowledge that he had made more than one friend.

It had taken quite some time, but they had finally made it to the mansion. Awaiting them, was the butlers and Killua's mother.

"Kil, who is this?" She said in a deceptively sweet voice.

"This is my friend, Skylar Reed." He kept her on his back the entire time.

"Why did you bring her here?" She went straight to the point.

"Because I could." He told her. "Skylar, this is my mom." He informed her of who she was.

"I like her dress." Skylar told him.

"Of course you do." Killua deadpanned.

"What gate did she open to?" She asked Killua. "Or did she go in with you?"

"I opened gate ten, ma'am" Skylar was polite to her. She really did like her dress.

"Oh, and she has manners too. My name is Kikyo Zoldyck. You are?" Kikyo asked her. 'Did she really not listen to him when he said who I was?' Skylar thought to herself.

"I am Skylar Reed, Mrs. Zoldyck." Skylar decided to be polite. I mean, as strong as she was, she WOULD be killed if she pressed too many buttons.

"Hmm? Yes, dear." She said into her head gear. "It appears Killua's father wishes to meet you, Skylar. Killua, follow your brother." She ordered the boy.

"No. I promised to introduce her to my family. I will do that first, then I'll follow Milluki." Killua told his mother outright.

Kikyo sighed. "Fine." She knew arguing would be useless with thee boy. "Follow me." She instructed the duo. Killua carried Skylar inside.

"This place is like a gothic mansion. Awesome." Skylar said as she looked around while on Killua's back.

"I guess, if you're into that sort of thing." Killua said nonchalantly.

"Of course I am. You forget, Killua, I'm the scary morbid one. Remember?" She flicked him in the back of his head.

"Oi, cut that out." Killua growled at her.

"Say 'please' and I'll think about it." Kikyo listened to their banter with great interest.

"Never!" Killua yelled, so Skylar flicked him again. "That's it, you're walking on your own." Killua pouted as he nursed his hurting head. Skylar flicked him again.

"Nope." She told him simply, and flicked him again.

"Ok, ok. Please stop and I'm sorry for being annoying. Now stop!" Yelled at the girl on his back.

"Don't test me, Killua." Skylar warned him.

Killua visibly paled, as if he was pale enough, at her comment. "Sorry." He whined out.

Skylar giggled and played with his hair. It was surprisingly soft and silky. "I'm sorry too." She said as she played even more with his pretty hair. Killua let out a sigh of relief.

"Here we are."Kikyo said a few minutes later. One of the butlers opened the door for them and all three entered the room. "Darling, Kil's here, and he brought his apparent friend, Skylar." That irked Skylar and Killua.

Sitting on a comfy-looking couch, sat a man who looked very similar to Killua. He was very muscled, tall, and had a commanding authority. Danger rolled off of him in waves.

"Killua, why are you carrying her?" He gave an exasperated sigh.

Killua looked at Skylar, and Skylar looked at Killua. "Because we're cuddle buddies!" They both said in unison. It was pretty much their catch phrase.

Everyone in the room did an anime drop. Skylar held in her laugh.

"Son, I would like to talk to her alone." He told his son.

Killua held on to her tighter.

"Killua, quit being stubborn." Skylar flicked him once more.

"Hey! I told you to stop doing that." He yelled at her.

"Well if you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to do it!" Skylar yelled at him.

"I'm not stubborn!" He defended himself.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Yes!"

"Ow! Quit doing that!"

"Not until you admit you're stubborn!" She flicked him multiple time.

"Ow! Ok, ok! I'm -ow- stubborn! Happy now! Ow!" Killua yelled at her.

"Not really." Skylar said.

Killua just pouted. "I can't ever win, can I?"

"Nope." Skylar said with a cheery, bright smile.

Silva and Kikyo watched the whole thing. They were surprised anyone was able to win against Killua in anything, even an argument.

"Killua. I only want to talk to her. She will remain alive, and you will see her after I'm done." Silva told his son.

Killua sighed in defeat. "Fine." Killua allowed Skylar to get back on her feet.

"So this is what walking is like?" She teased Killua.

"I didn't see you complaining." Killua stuck his tongue out at her.

"True." Skylar laughed.

"Come here, Kil." Kikyo motioned her son to leave with her.

"I'll see you soon." Skylar waved at him. Then the doors shut.

"Come up here and sit." Silva motioned to an empty spot on the couch.

Skylar went up and sat cross-legged as she faced him. "This thing is even comfier that what it looks like." Skylar accidently said out loud.

"Yes. So what is your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Skylar Reed." She told him.

"The butlers say you opened up to gate ten, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir. However, that was using nen. With out nen I believe I could open either gate four or five." She told him. She remembered from the anime that he was a strong nen user, so it is ok to tell him.

"You know nen?" He was actually surprised by this. He hadn't thought that a child around Killua's age would know it.

"Yes, sir. For almost two years now." She told him.

"So what category do you fall into?" Silva asked her.

"Specialist."

"Hmm. I'm curious to test your abilities." He admitted.

"I don't think I'd last very long against you, sir. I can tell just by feeling your aura that you are very powerful. I wouldn't do too well against Illumi either." She told him.

"Oh? Is that so?" He said to her.

"Ye, sir. I lack experience and I'm still perfecting my own style. I also have a few conditions to use some of my power." She decided being entirely honest would be the best course of action here.

Silva looked thoughtful. She was being very honest with him and he could tell she respected him. "How were you raised?"

Skylar visibly flinched at that. She hating remembering her past. Silva took note of her actions.

"I was raised as an assassin since I was four. My dad started it that late because my mom was against me learning it, but then she was killed by a rival assassin, so dad did what he wanted. He preferred using guns to snipe people off, but he was well versed in other ways too. Almost two years ago my nen master was on our property fighting off some bandits and was injured due to the sheer numbers. Iwas able to help and I took hi m into my home and patched him up. He then offered to teach me, and so I left home. I recently took and passed the Hunter Exam. I then came with Killua here." She told him what had happened up until right then.

Silva was very shocked she was also raised as an assassin. Not too many kids were. "I will think on this. You may leave now." He told her.

She got up and turned to him. "Yes, sir." She said as she bowed to him. Then she turned to leave. As she got close to the doors, they were opened by the butlers.

"Skylar!" Killua called to her/ tackled her.

"Ack! Killua?" Skylar was knocked to the floor.

"I didn't know if you got hurt or not." He told her.

"Well if I wasn't before, I certainly am now!" She pouted from her position on the ground.

Killua offered her his hand, and she took it. "Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my family." The doors were still open, so Silva watched the whole thing.

"Ok!" Skylar said as she jumped on his back again.

"I'll let you meet Piggy next." He told her.

"Piggy?" Skylar laughed at his nickname.

"You'll understand when you meet him." Killua looked annoyed at the thought of his brother.

...

"So what do you think of her, Father, Grandfather." Silva asked the two in the shadows of the room.

"I think her and Killua get along great." One said.

"I like her. A breath of fresh air." The other spoke.

"I agree." Silva said to them.

They all watched the screen as security cameras tracked Skylar and Killua's movements.

...

"Oi, Milluki! Open the door!" Killua banged on the door.

"No!" A voice rang out from the other side.

"If you don't open the door, I'll break everyone of your figurines one by one." Killua said as his cat-look came back.

"What do you want?" An annoyed, obese person opened the door.

"Is that Sailor Moon?" Skylar asked as she peeped in to see the figurines.

"You know what Sailor Moon is?" The person, presumably Milluki, said.

"Yeah, it's an anime. I watch a few here and there, but I'm not an otaku (Crazy Anime Fan).

Milluki had tears in his eyes and ran towards Skylar to hug her. "You know anime!" He cried tears of joy.

Before he could get close to her on Killua's back, a metal rod from behind him stopped him. "Try to hug me again, and I will kill you. I do NOT like people touching me." Her eyes turned red as she glared at him.

"Then why do you let me?" Killua asked her.

Her eyes went back to normal and she put her rod away. "There's always an exception to every rule." She shrugged.

Killua sweat-dropped.

"Kil, no fair! I want her!" Milluki yelled at him.

"No way, Piggy." Killua motioned for her to jump back on.

"Wait! Are you The Skylar Reed." Milluki asked her.

"Yes?" She was still unsure how to answer that.

"Can I have your autograph! I watched your fight live and I already have three copies of your Hunter Magazine!" His eyes were practically sparkling.

"Ok?" Skylar said awkwardly. He ran back into his room and grabbed all three copies and another purple sharpie.

This time, however, she only signed her name.

"No fair, Kil, why do you get all the cool things!?" He whined.

"I'm not a thing." She glared at him. He totally ignored her.

Killua took this time to escape his brother. "Next is Kalluto." He told her.

...

Those watching on the monitor were laughing at Milluki's actions. Though they were also surprised Skylar was a celebrity.

"Poor girl. Now Milluki will never leave her be." Zeno said while laughing.

They may be assassins, but they still had a sense of humor.

...

They found Kalluto next to Killua's mother.

"Oh, Kil, Skylar! Are you here to meet Kalluto?" She asked them.

Kalluto stared at Skylar.

Skylar got off Killua's back and squatted down to meet Kalluto's eyes.

They just stared at each other. Then Skylar broke the silence. "I love your eyes. They're very pretty." She complemented him.

"I like your eyes too." He said quietly.

Skylar smiled. "I'm Skylar. What's your name?"

"Kalluto." The boy gave her a small smile.

Kikyo and Killua were shell-shocked. Kalluto never shows emotion and hardly ever talks. He was just as bad as Illumi.

"It was nice meeting you, Kalluto." Skylar said as she stood up to get back on Killua's back.

Kalluto waved and went back to following his mother.

...

"Looks like she's winning over our family." Silva said as he watched the previous events unfold.

"It could be worse." Zeno told him.

"True." Maha agreed.

...

"So who's next?" She asked him.

"Either my grandpa Zeno, or my great-grandpa Maha." Killua told her. "If I can find them."

"But I already met them. The were in the room when your dad was questioning me. One was in the top left ceiling and the other was behind a wall panel on the right side." Skylar told him.

"What!?" Killua yelled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" He demanded.

"Because I knew you'd act this way." Skylar told him flatly.

Killua sighed again. She was right. "Well, then I'm going to drop you off in my room and face my mom and Piggy." He told her.

"Ok. Just try to not toy with him for too long." Skylar told him as he ran to put her in his room.

"Ok." Killua told her.

...

'She knew?' All three occupants thought to themselves.

"She knew, but still told the truth?" Zeno was stunned.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Maha said.

"Interesting." Silva concluded.

...

"Bye, Killua!" Skylar waved as he left the room.

She was alone now.

"Hmm? Oh hi Illumi." She said as she opened the door.

He blinked at her. She smiled at him.

"Why did you bring him here?" He asked her.

"He needed to face his demons. When Gon and the others arrive I will be leaving with him." She told him honestly.

"Why do you tell the truth?" Illumi didn't know what to make of her.

"What good would lying do? If given the right reason I'll lie, but if the info doesn't hinder me or kill me, I try to stat honest."

"You are a strange assassin." He told her.

"I haven't been an assassin since I was twelve. I'm almost fourteen. My Master saved me from the self-destructive road I was on. I was nicknamed 'The Reaper' before I ever learned nen. I had no kindness, I had no friends, I barely even had my dad, and he was the only family I had." Her eyes became dull and empty as she remembered her past. She looked at him and her eyes became blood-red. "And if you think I've forgiven you for putting Killua into that same state of despair and emptiness, you are sorely mistaken." She glared at her.

His eyes widened a bit and he turned away.

Skylar looked directly at the hidden camera that was watching the whole thing, eyes still red.

"I will save Killua from himself." She told it before her eyes went back to peach.

She smiled brightly at it and returned to Killua's room.

It was then that the Zoldycks knew she would was already a part of their world.


	10. Chapter 10: Zoldycks X And X Rescue

Skylar took a nice relaxing bath and went to bed. She was exhausted from the day's journey, and needed extra sleep.

...

5 a.m.

...

"Milluki, I would like to spend time with Skylar today, would you be a dear and wake her up for me?" Kikyou asked her second eldest son.

"Ok, Mamma." The large boy got up and waddled to Killua's room, which was where Skylar was staying.

Now, the Zoldycks considered Skylar a fellow assassin and a strong person, unfortunately that also came with the assumption that she too woke up early.

With no tact at all, Milluki banged and screamed at the door. "Wake up, Skylar! Mamma wants to see you!"

Everyone in the manor heard him and rushed to Killua's room to see the reaction, the whole family included.

Silence was Milluki's only reply. "Try again, Mil." Kikyou told her son.

He nodded and opened the door. "Skylar, wake up mamma wan-" He stopped yelling.

The family ran to see inside the room.

Turned over on her side, giving her scariest glare, was Skylar. Her eyes were deep red as well. "Unless you want me to hurt you, leave me alone." Her 'Eyes of the Beast' made him shiver and shake with fear.

Milluki ran screaming out of the room, and the door was still wide open.

Skylar turned on her other side and resumed cuddling with a random pillow that was there, snoring away.

The family sweat-dropped at this.

"Kalluto, you try." Kikyou asked her youngest.

He nodded quietly and walked into the den of the beast.

Kalluto stopped when he was facing her sleeping face, and poked her.

"Too tired, Kalluto." Skylar laid on her back and put the pillow on her face.

Kalluto crawled up onto her lap.

"Please?" Kalluto looked at her with big, shiny eyes.

Skylar peeked from underneath the pillow and sighed. "I'm up, I'm up." She stretched.

Kalluto smiled and scooted off of Skylar and onto the bed. Skylar proceeded to carry Kalluto and head towards Kikyou.

"So what did you want, Mrs. Zoldyck?" Skylar asked politely.

Silva stayed, but Maha and Zeno rushed away as soon as Skylar had picked up Kalluto.

"Please, call me Kikyou. I wished to dress you up for today. I remembered you had said you liked my dress the other day and due to the fact I have to daughters, I wished to doll you up." Kikyou said with a small smile.

Skylar smiled back. "I would enjoy that, thank you." 'Gon and the others should arrive at the gates today and meet Zebero.' Skylar added in her mind.

"Have fun, Kikyou." Silva said before he walked off to do something or another.

"I will." Kikyou said with a happy/excited voice.

...

Two hours later

...

"You look absolutely darling!" Kikyou squealed at the sight of Skylar.

Skylar was wearing a dark purple dress that had a lavender underskirt and sparkly gold trimmings. The dress was very similar to Kikyou's but it didn't have the metal thing underneath to make it a Cinderella dress, instead it flowed down to her feat in a Rapunzel/Tangled way. She opted out of wearing heals, and instead wore a pair of sandals with lavender ribbons as straps. Her hair was woven into a fishtail braid, and Kikyou helped her apply her makeup.

"Would you like me to cook breakfast?" Skylar asked when she had noted the time.

"You cook? Of course! I'll notify the family you are cooking." Kikyou tried to rush off.

"May I take some to Killua afterwards?" Skylar asked her.

Kikyou stopped in her tracks. She honestly thought hard on whether she wanted that to happen. "Sure." She replied be making a hasty exit.

"Will you show me where the kitchen is?" She asked Kalluto.

He nodded and led her. "Can I help?" He asked when they had arrived.

"I'd love to have a helper." Skylar set to work with Kalluto at her side. She noticed many people staring at them from the doorway and such, but chose to ignore it.

It took a while, but her and Kalluto had made a breakfast fit for a king.

Together, they made a large breakfast casserole, various fruit crepes, bacon, sausage, yogurt, and fruit salad. Kalluto was especially proud, though it was hard to tell.

He even helped her bring the food to the grand table where all the family members sat.

Breakfast was a hit! All of the family loved it (especially because Skylar didn't put in any poison in it).

"Skylar, while you're here, would hyou like to train with some of the family a bit?" Silva asked once the meal was done.

She thought it over very carefully. "Sure! But can it wait until after I give Killua his breakfast?" She asked him.

Silva looked at Kikyou. She nodded her head at him.

"That will be find. I'll have Kalluto go with you so he can lead you to the training grounds after you're done."

And with that, he walked off.

Skylar sent Kikyou a grateful smile and followed Kalluto to Killua.

She soon found herself in a dark, medieval-like hallway. Kalluto opened one of the doors, and she saw Killua dangling from the ceiling with all his limbs being held by chains, the sight was much worse than in the anime. You could see some of the blood oozing from his open wounds, and he was absolutely covered in bruises.

"Good morning, Sunshine, the earth says hello!" She yelled the first thing that came to her mind. Killua looked towards the door and laughed at Skylar. He could tell she was a little freaked from his appearance, but she seemed to be handling it just fine.

"So who's the idiot who tried to wake you up first?" He asked her. He was very good at keeping time even without a clock to inform him.

Skylar laughed evilly. "First it was Milluki. I gave him my scariest glare, the "Glare of the Beast"." Skylar sent him a deranged smile.

"So who actually got you up?" Killua flinched at the thought of Skylar's glare.

"Kalluto. He is way too cute to give a death glare." Skylar smiled at the young boy's direction. "He was also an amazing helper. He helped me cook breakfast for everyone." Skylar bragged.

Kalluto just smiled and blushed a bit.

"So why are you down here?" Killua looked at her with big, curious blue eyes. Oh, they were so pretty!

"I asked your mom if I could bring you some of the leftovers from breakfast." She pointed to the plate Kalluto was holding.

"You do know I can't eat with my arms chained, right?" Killua was still grateful for the food, but yeah...

Skylar gave him a flat look. "You and I both know you could easily get out of those chains, Idiot." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever." Killua turned his head away.

Skylar sighed and walked up to where he was and put a fork-full of food towards his face. "Eat." She ordered him.

He followed her directions.

"I'll see if I can visit you tomorrow." She said when he was done eating.

Killua smiled. "I'd like that."

Skylar smiled back and then followed Kalluto. He first led her to the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes, then he led her to the training area Silva mentioned. It was very impressive.

"Be prepared for hell." Silva smirked as the training began. And hell it was.

...

4:55 p.m.

...

Skylar was barely able to walk away from the training grounds. Her muscles ached and felt like jello.

Silva first sparred with her using nen, only problem was that she wasn't allowed to use hers! Then he sent her through a scary obstacle course which reminded her on American Ninja Warriors on drugs! Seriously! Then he made her go through it again and again. Afterwords he tested her skills with different weapons like knives, guns, various swords, and arrows too.

She managed to find Kikyou on her way through the manor.

"Oh dear! Silva certainly did a number on you, and your dress!" Yes folks, she did the training in the dress. "I'll let you use my private bathroom to freshen up, and I'll get another dress for you." Kikyou led her to said bathroom and left her there.

Skylar wasted no time disrobing and entering the hat waters. What Kikyou didn't mention was that the bath had a built in hot spring as a bath. Skylar sighed as her aching muscles where relaxed by the fervent heat of the water.

She quickly washed herself and her hair. Once done with that, she decided on soaking in the spring until Kikyou returned.

"Are you done yet?" She heard the woman's voice from the other side of the door. Skylar chose to get out and put on her undergarments after answering her question with a 'yes'.

Kikyou walked in after she was done with the bare minimum. "I thought you'd look good in blue and silver, so I grabbed this." Kikyou handed the dress to Skylar and left.

Skylar put it on and looked in the mirror. It was the same style as the previous dress, but it only had different colorings.

Skylar then proceeded to brush her hair and pull it into a ballerina bun.

Skylar left the room and joined Kikyou.

"Oh, you look absolutely precious, dear." Kikyou complimented the girl.

Skylar blushed a bit and said "Thank you."

"No problem. Dinner is about to be served, so I'll walk with you to the Dining Hall." She announced to the younger girl.

Skylar nodded and followed her. She was still in awe of the beauty of this place. Dark paintings hung on the walls, as did various weapons. The old, yet nicely kept chandeliers were grand, and the masterful vases and sculptures set the mood further.

Soon the familiar scene of the Zoldyck family sitting at a dinner table greeted her once more. She took her seat in between Illumi and Kalluto. Milluki was sitting across from her giving her random looks of fear and fan-girlishness. It was that second look that scared her more than the thought of every Zoldyck attacking her. She had more of a chance of surviving that.

"Why is it poisoned?" Skylar asked when the plate was set before her.

Those at the table didn't know how to react. How could she tell it was poisoned without even tasting it? "This is how we build up our immunity to poison." Zeno told the girl. "But how were you able to tell without tasting it, I wonder?" He added on.

"One of the things my master trained me in was how to make my senses more acute to sound, touch, smell, and taste. I can control these at will, but I try to always c heck everything I eat or drink." She explained to them.

"Are you not immune?" This time Maha asked her.

"When I use one of my nen techniques, my blood becomes pure, deadly poison. That allows me to be immune to any poison less potent than it. However, I still don't like the taste of poison." Skylar gave a small shudder and grossed-out face.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it seems you'll have to suffer through." Kikyou told her.

Skylar pouted a bit, but still ate her food. Her dislike of voluntarily eating poison was understandable though. Seriously, what human actually liked eating poison?

Once dinner was finished, Skylar quickly retreated to Killua's room. She decided she would meditate to help her sleep. It strengthened her nen and is relaxed her mind and body, so it was very useful.

She knew Gon and the gang was at the bottom of the mountain. It wasn't much longer until she could leave, and the Heaven's Arena Arc would begin.

One thing bothered her though. The Zoldycks were too interested in her nen. She mustn't tell them her conditions for entering her Reaper-Mode.

1\. She must be angry.

2\. She must be in it for a certain amount of time.

3\. If she stays in it for too long, it feeds off of her life energy and will kill her.

These were pretty harsh conditions, but the more conditions and the stronger they were, the stronger nen for it would become.

Skylar fell into a deep sleep.

...

And that was how her days went by as she waited for Gon.

...

It had been a month since she first started staying at the Zoldyck Mansion, and she knew the time of departure was near.

She had grown a lot stronger thanks to the training Silva had given her, and she was very excited for Heaven's Arena. She may have a goal to challenge a floor master she win enough fights to send her there.

She had recently began sneaking her nen-poltergiest into the Butler's quarters to keep track of Gon and the gang's progress. It seemed that everyone never used Gyo at all. That, in itself, was a fatal mistake. She had practiced and made an impressive In, it was nearly, if not as good as Hisoka's. She prided herself of it.

'They have passed through the first gate.' Her nen heard Seaquant.

Skylar smiled at this information. It seemed they were leaving today.

Skylar got dressed in a black pair of skinny jeans, her black boots, her spiked criss-cross belts, and a baggy, dark purple t-shirt that had a glittery skull on it. She also put her hair in a high ponytail.

She went down and made breakfast as she normally did. She could tell the family was tense. Kalluto, by far, had the best poker face of them all.

She chose to play clueless and ate her meal. "Skylar, I would like you to accompany me today." Zeno told her as they ate.

"I'd love to, Zeno-sama. Would you like me to meet with you after I have my daily visit with Killua?" Skylar bowed her head a bit in respect.

"That would be acceptable." He nodded at her and continued eating.

The other members of the table were surprised and a bit tense as to what the old man was cooking. Even more so since Killua's other friend was on their property to reclaim the fluffy-haired assassin.

Skylar left as soon as she was done eating and after she gave a quick hug to Kalluto to visit Killua, with food of course.

She no longer need Kalluto too lead her, as she became very acquainted with the gothic mansion.

"Heya." She said as she entered the moldy cell.

Killua looked up at her and smiled.

He had one arm free due to his threat to Milluki from earlier in the month.

She still fed him though. As she got close, she whispered in his ear. "Gon and the others opened the first gate. We leave today." She relayed her message.

Killua looked surprised and then happy.

As a cover, they began talking about how her training was going along and what she would do today.

Soon the food on the plate was gone.

"Bye, Killua, I'll see ya later." She waved from the doorway.

He waved back with his free arm.

...

It didn't take long to find Zeno. He was a bit behind the mansion in a woodsy area.

He spoke, but never turned around to look at her. "I assume you know about you and Killua's friends." He stated rather than asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"And that you have relayed this to my grandson." He once more stated.

"Correct." Skylar answered him.

She honestly really liked Zeno. He loved and doted on Killua and was much different than his son in how he dealt with things.

"Good. I want you to stick close to me for today. You have packed, have you not?" He finally turned to look at her.

She nodded. She had packed her things as soon as she heard about Gon and the others.

"Satisfy my curiosity, will you? How did you find out." He looked at her in the eyes.

She could not sense the presence of any of the other Zoldycks within earshot.

So she showed him.

She pulled out her nen and explained it. "I'm able to take away a part of my aura and manipulate it as I please. I use a strong In to hide it, and it serves as my personal poltergeist. Since it is a part of me, I am able to hear everything it hears. So I sent it to the butler's quarters and keep track of all phone conversations." She told him her methods.

Zeno looked thoughtful. Such a skill was very difficult and useful.

"Follow me." He told her, and she did.

She continued to follow him until it was the late afternoon.

She found herself outside of Killua's cell, and she could hear the sounds of a whip.

This infuriated her, but she kept herself in control. She knew what Milluki was doing to Killua, but damn it! He was her friend!

Zeno could practically feel the anger roll off of her in waves. He was very amused by it, but said nothing. Now was not the time for it. And he could hear Kikyou shouting into his earpiece, but he ignored it.

"Wake up!" Skylar heard Milluki yell. Only Killua would fake being asleep to mess with his brother. She was happy though, that he was annoying Milluki. That guy had been a real pest to her during her stay.

"I'm coming." Zeno announced as he opened the door. Skylar followed him in. "That's enough, Mil." He told his other grandson.

"But grandpa Zeno." Milluki tried to argue. "He isn't sorry at all."

To Skylar, he sounded like a pouting child.

"I know that." Zeno told him as he walked closer to Killua. "Kil, you can go."

"Ok." Killua pulled and broke off the rest of the chains. "Man that hurt." Killua said, though he didn't really act like it. "Bro, I'm not sorry, but I do feel bad. So I let you slap me around." Killua grabbed Skylar's hand and began to walk out with her.

"What was that?" Milluki asked in shock.

"Kil, Silva wants to see you and Skylar." Zeno told him.

"Dad? Ok." He said as he led Skylar away from that place.

She waited outside his bedroom as he got dressed, and helped him pack when he was done. She grabbed her stuff and followed him to the same room she had talked to Silva before.

"Kil." Silva acknowledged his son. "Skylar, please wait outside until we are done talking." He asked the other person in the room.

She nodded and waited on the other side of the door.

...

When Killua came out, Skylar followed him to the tunnel that leads to the butler's quarters. They ran into him mom.

"Kil, it's too late. Those three already left." She lied to them. "Return to your cell."

"You're lying." Skylar flat out told her.

Kikyou gave her a sharp look, but continued any way.

"No way. I'm leaving, and I'm taking Skylar with me." Killua held his ground against his mother.

"Kil!" Kikyou yelled and tried to make a grab at Killkua, but the look on his face made her stop.

His eyes took on the look of a cold, murderous person. It was a look he had learned from trying to wake up Skylar.

"Out of my way." He ordered her. He and Skylar continued walking, but Skylar still felt sorry for the woman. Killua was still her son, twisted family or not.

She turned her head and gave her a sympathetic look and waved goodbye to Kalluto.

She could hear Kikyou talking to herself. "Oh, Kil. You're eyes are so cold now." Skylar couldn't tell if that was pride or hurt. 'Probably both.' She sweat-dropped at the thought.

It didn't take them long to reach the butler's place, and Skylar knew they still had the coin contest thing to do until she saw Gon and the others.

"Killua-sama, Skylar-sama, we have been expecting you." Gotoh said as they arrived. Skylar just ignored him and followed Killua. They were now playing the waiting game, or at least she was. Killua was playing the lets see how many chocolate snacks I can eat while waiting for Gon game. It was kinda funny to watch.

Skylar could feel Gotoh's aura from the room. 'So it's begun, huh?' She mused to herself.

"How long do we have to wait?" Killua got ticked. "Hey, Gotoh!" He called out, but no one answered. He looked back at Skylar. "Let's see what's going on." Killua told her.

"Ok." She said as she got up and followed him.

"Gotoh, is Gon here yet?" Killua asked as he opened the door.

"Killua! Skylar!" Gon turned around and cheered.

"Heya." Skylar waved in a cool manner.

"Oh! You're here, Gon!" Killua was excited. "Along with... Kurapika." He added a bit later.

"I'm just an afterthought?" Kurapika complained.

"And... Liorio." Killua said wrong to just mess with the older guy.

"Leorio!" He yelled at him.

"It's been a while. I can't believe you came. What happened? Your face is a wreck!" Killua mocked.

"Yours isn't any better!" Gon said back. The two laughed.

"And mine is amazing." Skylar added in. The whole group laughed, and the butlers melted at the scene. Though they didn't show it of course.

"Hey, Gotoh. I told you to tell me when Gon got here. What were you doing?" Killua turned hhis attention back to the head butler.

They all bowed to him. "Forgive me. I had them participate in a little game." Gotoh said.

"Game?" Killua asked and looked at Gon. The other boy just smiled innocently.

"It was nothing more than a poor joke. I apologize for any aggravation." Gotoh said with a pleasant smile and kind tone. 'Sneaky little bastard.' Skylar remembered from the anime what had actually happened. "Did you enjoy yourselves?" He asked the trio of guests.

"That was really good acting." Leorio said as he rubbed his head.

"What? Did they try something?" Killua asked Gon suspiciously.

"No, they were entertaining us." He answered.

Skylar sighed at how naive Gon was.

"Really? Well. whatever. Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else, right now." Killua smiled, then put on an aggravated face. "If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful!"

"Ok!" Gon cheered.

Skylar listened as Killua ordered Gotoh to not follow them, and kept an ear on Gon as Gotoh played one final round with him. They all left Kukaroo Mountain and stayed in a hotel for the night in the nearby town.

That morning, she went with them to help pay for the hotel. The man behind the counter looked at her, then looked at her again, this time with eyes big as saucers. "You wouldn't happen to be the Skylar Reed would you?" He asked her.

She smiled sweetly. "That's me." She told him. He immediately called his boss over and told him.

The boss came up to her. "We would like the room you stayed in to be free of charge. I happen to be the owner of this hotel, and my daughter is a huge fan. May I bring her down so she could meet you?" He asked her. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika gawked at her, but Killua was use to this by now.

"She's a celebrity now." He told them.

"I'd love to meet her." Skylar put on all her charm.

The man left to get his daughter.

When he returned, however, the place was packed. It appeared everyone wanted to stay inn the room Skylar stayed in. He moved Skylar and her friends to a private room.

Skylar looked at the girl. She was around eight, and she was very adorable. The girl had dark skin, cute pigtail braids, and shining purple yes.

The little girl blushed when she noticed Skylar looking at her. "I'm April. Would you sign my Hunter Magazine." The girl held up the copy of the magazine solely about Skylar and a lavender sharpie.

"I'd love to April." Skylar took the magazine and pen and began writing.

'I'm proud to have such an amazing fan like you! I really like your eyes, they are absolutely beautiful! I hope you grow up to be amazing in whatever you do. :) Love, Skylar Reed.'

She handed it back to April and gave her a hug. The girl started crying from how happy and excited she was.

"Thank you." Her father said. "There is a back door to this place if you'd like to avoid the crowd." He offered to them as he peeked at the mob in the hotel lobby.

"I would love to use it." Skylar told him. The others had already paid for their room so it was ok to leave. "Bye, April!" Skylar yelled to the girl and waved.

"Bye, Skylar!" She waved back.

"When did you become a celebrity?" Leorio asked her.

Skylar handed him a copy of the magazine she had.

"Oh." He said as he looked through it, but he had a perverted look on his face at the same time.

"Am I going to have to kill you, Pervertio?" Skylar sighed at his antics.

"It's Leorio! Le-or-io!" He flushed in embarrassment and anger.

The group just laughed and continued to the airport.

Soon Kurapika and Leorio left, saying goodbye to their younger friends.

Skylar laughed through Killua's explanation of how much stronger Hisoka was compared to Gon.

"So where is Skylar?" The green clad boy asked.

"About here." He said as he drew a line near Hisoka.

"Oh! So she's stronger than you!" Gon knew how to inadvertently tick Killua off.

Soon they were in an argument about how Gon would be able to train for his meeting with Hisoka.

"Do you guys have any money?" Killua asked them.

"Yes." Skylar told him.

"Actually I'm running out." Gon admitted to him.

"I don't have much either." Killua ignored what Skylar said. "But there is somewhere we can train and earn money at the same time." Killua told them.

"Train and earn money?" Gon asked.

"The Heavens Arena." Killua said. He proceeded to tell them about the place and stuff and soon they were on their way.

Skylar would message her master and give her report once they got there. The calmest part of the Hunter X Hunter series was about to begin.

...

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I ended up staying longer while I was camping, and got back Wednesday evening... so I slept. The I wake up at almost 1 p.m. and find out my sister snuck out that night and didn't return. Fun. So I spent yesterday trying to get a hold of her so I didn't get to write at all. Today was my only chance to write, and I hope you all like it! Next chapter is the start of the Heavens Arena Arc! I'm so excited!**


	11. Chapter 11: Report X And X Heavens Arena

The trio stood and looked towards their destination, Heavens Arena. They walked until they had made it to the line to enter said place.

"Gon." Killua called out to him to move up in the line.

The boy scooted t where Skylar and Killua were. "There's a really long line." Gon said as he looked on.

"Yeah." Skylar agreed.

"Everyone's going to Heavens Arena?" He asked Killua.

"There aren't any conditions here, like there were for the Hunter Exam. You just have to defeat your opponent." Killua explained to them.

"Oh." Gon said.

"The higher you go, the more prize money you earn. This is as good as it gets for those who try to make a living off their fists." Killua finished.

"Welcome to Heavens Arena. Please fill out this form." The lady at the registration desk said when they finally got there.

All three filled it out.

"Killua Zoldyck-sama, you are 2054. Gon Feecss-sama, you are 2055, and Skylar Reed-sama, you are 2056. They'll call your number on the first floor of the arena, so make sure you remember it. Then please go ahead." The woman informed them all.

Skylar could here the crowd before she even saw what was happening.

"It's been a while, but the place hasn't changed." Killua said as the three of the sat down.

"You've been here before?" Skylar asked, though she had already known the answer.

"Yeah, when I was six. My dad left me here without a penny. He said I should reach floor 200 before coming home. It took two years." Killua told them about it.

'After meeting they guy, I'm not surprised.' Skylar added in her mind.

"If you want to fight people at Hisoka's level, you'll need to go higher. Let's hurry." Killua looked at Gon.

"Ok with me." Skylar said as she listened to the announcer.

"1973. 2055. Please enter ring E."

Gon got up. Skylar listened as Killua told him too just push his opponent.

As she watched the fights, Skylar was coming up with what she wanted her 'move' to be as she fought. She smiled wickedly as an idea came to her. Anything goes, right?

She cheered as Gon defeated his opponent and when Killua won too. Now it was her turn.

"We have a special competitor today, folks! We have THE Skylar Reed, number 2056, fighting in ring ! against number 2012. Go Skylar!" The announcer yelled. All eyes turned to Skylar as she walked into the ring.

"I'll be famous after I beat you, Little Girl. I may even get catapulted to the 200's." The muscular, tall man grinned.

Soon the fight began. Skylar pulled out her nen-poltergeist and hid it with In. Next she had it stationed behind the man, ready to attack. As soon as he came close, she turned her eyes red and ordered her nen to chop the man's next, effectively knocking him out. To everyone watching, it appeared that as soon as he saw her eyes that he fainted.

"Did you see that folks! Just the sight of her 'Reaper Eyes' caused him to pass out! The winner is Skylar Reed!" The announcer cheered.

"You may advance to floor 200." The ref said.

"I want to start out at 50." She told him.

He looked shocked but nodded. "My bosses say that due to your superior abilities that you will be permitted to have a room on the 100's floor if you wish." He told her after listening to his earpiece.

"I'd like that." She smiled at him, and went with Killua and Gon to collect their money.

In the elevator trip up, they met another kid their age.

She listened as they talked about how the different levels worked, then Zushi added in.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Osu! My name is Zushi. What about you three?" He asked them.

"I'm Skylar." She waved.

"I'm Killua."

"And I'm Gon. Nice to meet you." They all introduced.

"We've arrived at the 50th floor." The elevator operator told the four kids.

"I saw your fights earlier. They were amazing." Zushi complemented as they left the elevator.

"What are you talking about? You made it up here with one match, too." Killua asked.

"That's right." Gon agreed.

"No. I still have a long way to go." Zushi admitted to them as they walked to the counter.

"I'm sure you'll get there, Zushi." Skylar smiled at him.

"Thank you. By the way, what style of martial arts discipline do you practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique." Zushi bragged a bit.

"I've studied that, but I do my own thing." Skylar told him. It was true because Ging made her study it.

"School? We don't have one, right?" Killua asked Gon.

"No." Gon said.

"What!? You're that strong with no training? I'm kinda shocked." Skylar saw Zushi get a little depressed by this information. "I still have far to go!" Zushi encouraged himself.

'Doesn't anybody listen to me?' Skylar thought bitterly to herself. She was brought out of her dark musings by the sound of someone clapping.

"Zushi, you did well." The man said to the boy.

"Master!" Zushi acknowledged.

"You adhered to my teachings." Wing complimented his pupil.

"Osu! I am honored!" Zushi said. "Master, your shirt is untucked again."

Wing immediately fixed his shirt. "Oh, sorry about that." He mumbled. "Who are they?" He finally asked after he was done.

"Oh, these are Killua, Gon, and Skylar." Zushi introduced.

"Ah, you must be Skylar Reed. Your match was fantastic." He complimented the girl.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you three, I'm Wing." He introduced.

"Osu!" Gon and Killua mimicked Zushi's earlier actions.

"I didn't expect to meet other children. Why are you here?" He asked them.

"Let's see." Killua began. "We want to get stronger, but we're also broke,"

"You two are." Skylar snuck in.

"so we're also making money simultaneously." Killua ignored her earlier statement.

"Killua's a veteran here." Gon told them.

"Oh? If you're up here you must be fairly skilled." Wing praised. "But you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body as well as your own." He suggested to them.

"Osu!" This time Skylar joined in.

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, Skylar-sama, and Zushi-sama? Please hand me your tickets." The lady asked and they did just that. "Here is your prize money." She handed them the money in little envelopes.

"Put mine in this account." Skylar proceeded to tell her.

"Why are you doing that?" Killua asked.

"Because I have an account and I'm not planning on buying a pop." She shrugged.

"What's a 'pop'?" Gon asked.

"Soda, but from where I'm from people call it pop." Skylar explained.

"Oh."

Skylar listened with mild interest as Killua explained about how much money people made at different levels. To be honest she didn't tune back into reality until they were almost in the waiting room for their next fight.

The air was tense in there, but Killua just ignored it. He was way confident in his superiority in fighting. "Well, these opponents should be a cinch." He said as they all took a seat on the bench, except Skylar. "Just take it easy."

She leaned up against the wall next to the bench. As they went to the waiting room, she put her black cloak on. She liked the intimidation it gave off, and it also hid her identity a bit.

"Really?" Gon said.

"Killua," Zushi paused as the man next to him glared a bit, "you're too loud." Zushi whispered. He was sweating with nervousness.

"2054, Killua-sama. And 1963, Zushi-sama" 'Poor boy.' Skylar thought. "Please head to arena A on the 57th floor." 'At least his nen will protect him a bit.' Skylar thought on a brighter note.

"Osu! I shall give it my best." Zushi bowed to Killua.

"Sure. Well, you can't win them all. Better luck next time." Killua told him in a nonchalant voice. Soon the two were off to their fight.

"Good luck guys!" Gon said to them. "He really didn't have to be so blunt."

"True." Skylar agreed.

"2056, Skylar-sama. 2001, Haru-sama. Please go to arena A on the 59th floor."

"Well, I'm off. Good luck, Gon." Skylar said as she walked out the door.

"Thanks! You too!" He waved at her.

Skylar followed the directions and found herself in the ring. This guy was just as cocky as the other one was, but he still lost to her "Demon Eyes" as the announcer nicknamed it.

She waited for Killua and Gon. She already had the clerk lady deposit the money into her account. She took this time to call her master.

"Yes?" The person said as they answered her call.

"Yo. I'm at Heavens Arena with Killua and Gon." She said firstly.

"How did the exam go?" He asked.

"You already know." She informed him.

"True, but I really wanted to hear your opinion."

"It was just as you said it was. Happy now?" She sassed to the person.

"Not really." He sighed. "How did rescuing the assassin boy go?"

"I trained with his family for a month, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio opened a 2000 lb door, and everything went smoothly." She gave him the basics of it.

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" He gave her a very serious tone.

"No, I didn't kill anyone." She gave her phone the annoyed look as if it was really her master.

"They don't know who I am, right?"

"Right. Well I gotta go, bye!" She quickly hung up the phone, and the person on the other side of the conversation cursed at her action.

"Who was that?" Gon asked as he saw Skylar put away her phone.

"My master. I called him and gave him an update on what's been going on." She explained to to her friend.

"Oh, ok." Gon smiled.

Soon the two were having a nice conversation.

"Hey, Killua." Skylar said as she saw the fluffy-haired ex-assassin finally showed up.

"Hey." He answered back.

"Killua look! I got over 60,000. How about you? It took you a while to get here." Gon asked.

"Yeah, I ran into a little trouble." Killua said as he began to walk away.

"Then Zushi was pretty strong." Gon and Skylar followed after him.

"No, not at all." Killua said with a poker face. "He has potential. One day, he'll be strong. But right now, he's just target practice for me." Ruthless as ever, Killua told them. "His punches were weak, I was completely able to know him around. But I couldn't defeat him." Killua stopped walking when he said that.

"What?" Gon was confused.

"I received a TKO from points, but I couldn't knock him out. Further, when he changed his stance, his aura reminded me of my brother's."

Skylar stayed silent through this exchange.

"I don't know what it was, but it felt dangerous. It must be some kind of technique. His master called it 'Ren'." Killua looked back at them as he told them what he'd over heard.

Skylar was at war with herself. She wanted to tell them, but not only was it taboo, but she didn't know how to teach it anyway. She'd known it for nearly two years, hardly long enough to perfect her style let alone teach others.

She listened as Gon tried to cheer Killua up.

"Gon,Skylar, change in plans." Killua told them.

"What?" Gon asked.

"I'm aiming to reach the top floor!" Killua said as determination shone in his eyes.

"Fine by me." Skylar said.

"Alright!" Gon agreed.

That was the conversation that made win all the faster.

Skylar listened as the announcer gave out their stats.

"Each of them has won six consecutive matches. Each with a single move over the past three days, to reach the 100's without a scratch! Killua's chop, Gon's push, and Skylar's red eyes. How far will they be able to go? And who is going to be able to stop them?"

"Yay! A private room!" Gon cheered.

"I've had one." Skylar spoke up.

"I know, but I'm still excited!" Gon grinned. "And we won't have to worry about spending money on lodging anymore!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Killua sat down next to Gon and Skylar on the bed.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

"If you drop below the 100's you have to check out of this room. A world of difference separates making it to the 100s and staying in the 100s. The 100th floor is like a ceiling. Once you pass it, you get special treatment. So everyone focuses on holding their spot. Some people will do anything it takes to stay in the 100s." Killua stood up. "You can waste a lot of time on them. Be careful, Gon." Killua looked out the window.

But Killua's warning wasn't needed because Gon was still winning with his signature push.

"You were right, I've never seen so many zeros before. And just a week ago, I was totally broke." Gon mused as the three walked around.

"I'm a little annoyed." Killua announced.

"Why?" Gon and Skylar asked.

"My first time here, it took me two months to reach floor 150. Meanwhile, you two are breezing through." Killua told them.

"But you were only six back then." Gon reasoned.

"Yeah, and you weren't as awesome as you are now. You are accomplishing the same feat as Gon is." Skylar added in.

"Well, that's true." Killua conceded.

"Oh, I saw Zushi on TV earlier." Gon said, strategically changing the subject.

"So did I." "Me too." Killua and Skylar said.

"He's still in the 50s." Killua added on, and then stopped walking.

"I wonder what that Ren you sensed could have been." Gon said.

"Maybe if we fight opponents higher up," Killua started out, but didn't get to finish.

"Or wouldn't it be faster to just ask Zushi?" Gon said before Killua could finish talking.

Killua looked a little peeved Gon thought that up and interrupted him. His cat-looks came out a bit.

So they went to ask Zushi.

"Ren is one of the four major principles. The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body." From the looks on Killua and Gon's faces, they were not expecting this. "Fundamental to every martial art! You must know Ten, learn Zetsu, achieve Ren, and reach Hatsu!" From Skylar's observation, he was doing a very good job of trying to explain it, though it still went over Gon and Killua's heads. "This is all part of Nen training. That covers everything!" Zushi looked proud as he finished.

"I've no idea what you just said!" Killua yelled at him. Meanwhile, Gon's head was still smoking frm his confusion.

"Zushi." A person called out to the boy. The voice made said boy instantly freeze. "Are you sufficiently educated that you can teach others?" Wing asked his pupil. "Gon, Killua, Skylar, There's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than when you started." Wing was very polite, and was even smiling.

'You'd think that after watching my fights he would know that I already know nen.' Skylar thought to herself.

"So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? But I want to know right now. Because it's the secret behind my brother's power." Killua told him.

Wing's face became serious when he heard that. "Then, your brother is able to use Nen?" He asked.

"I need to know what Nen and Ren even mean! I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation!" Killua was trying to convince Wing. "And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself." Killua once more had a staring contest, but this time his opponent was Wing.

"I understand. Come with me to my residence." Wing turned around and started walking. Killua followed immediately with Gon and Skylar hot on his heels.

They soon arrived at the humble abode.

"Right this way." Wing ushered them in. It was night time now.

They walked right in and stood in front of a dry erase board. It seemed Wing was expecting them.

"Do I have your attention?" He asked them. "Nen means to burn your own soul. In other words, it's how strong your will is." He wrote on the board. "And the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will. Ten means to focus your soul into a single point and decide on a goal. Zetsu, is to speak about those ideas. Ren, is to have stronger determination. Hatsu means to put your ideas into action."

Gon read whatever Wing pointed to on the board.

"Killua, Zushi tempered his 'refusal to lose', during his fight with you." Wing toold him.

Killua flashed back to his memory of the fight.

"So, allow me to demonstrate." Wing looked straight at Killua. "Killua, I think I'm going to kill you now." He said in a relaxed tone. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's not happening." Killua answered.

"Then I'll take this step-be-step. First comes Ten." Wing made a pose similar to Zushi's. "I focus my soul into a single point. Zetsu. You can express yourself mentally or verbally." He paused to gauge their reactions. Skylar secretly put up her Ten. "I will kill you." Suddenly Wing began to emit a deadly aura. Skylar could see a purple glow coming from him, but Gon and Killua couldn't since they have yet to learn nen.

The room was filled with Wing's strong aura. Only Zushi and Skylar were unfazed by this, but that was due to their impressive Ten's.

Killua was scared, and the scary expression on Wing's face set the mood further. Killua couldn't take any more and retreated to a dark corner in the room. Wing stopped his aura. "That was Ren. If I temper my will enough, then I can act. Hatsu." Killua looked furious. "If your will is strong enough, you can take your opponent down, without moving a muscle. The concept of bluffing derives from this." Killua came back down to the ground after Wing was done talking. "Ren hardens that which is soft, and you lose the ability to correct an incorrect idea. Therefore, you should avoid using Ren until your soul has fully matured. Right now you boys and Zushi should be training your souls." Wing explained to them.

'So he does realize I can use Nen.' Skylar listened to his careful wording.

Killua narrowed his eyes at him. "Let's go." Killua said to Gon and Skylar.

"If you wish to learn about Nen, you should focus on mastering Ten. If you master Ten, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will." Wing told them as they left.

"Thank you very much!" Gon said as they left. "Wait up, guys!"

"He was lying?" Gon said asked Killua as they were on their way back to the arena.

"Yeah. The explanation made perfect sense, and Wing is clearly very strong. But his story had holes." Killua told them. Skylar listened intently.

"What?" Gon asked.

"Zushi's toughness. He kept getting up after I knocked him down. I was getting irritated, so I used all of my strength during my last attack. Willpower didn't keep him standing. He's hiding some other secret." Killua told them.

"You're right." Skylar said.

The both turned to her. "How do you know?" Killua eyed her.

"Because I know Nen, but I haven't for very long. If I could, I'd teach it to you." Skylar looked down a bit. She was a bit ashamed she wasn't good enough to help her friends with this. "If I tried, I could kill you. I'm not experienced enough." She further reasoned.

Killua sighed. "Well, at least we know Wing really was lying. So does this have to do with your Reaper-mode?" He asked.

"Kinda, Reaper-mode is one of my Nen techniques, but I try too steer clear from that one as much as possible. If I use it for too long or too little, it could kill me. So I use other skills." She told them as they stepped into the elevator.

"Is all Nen like that?" Gon asked her.

"No. Nen is something each individual person must mater their own way. There are some basics like Ten, Ren, and Zetsu that everyone knows, but Hatsu is whatever the Nen user wants to do. With some limitations, of course." She continued as they walked to the area their rooms were.

"Sounds complicated." Gon complained.

"Only at first. It makes more sense as you go along. Good night!" Skylar said as they made it to her room.

"Ok, goodnight!" Gon said back.

"Night, Skylar., and thanks for telling us." Killua smiled.

"No problem." Skylar smiled back and went into her room.

"I'm glad we have Skylar with us." Gon said to Killua.

"Yeah. She's nothing like we all thought she was during the exam." Killua mused.

"That's because she's changed." Gon told him.

"I can relate. It's all thanks to you, Gon. You've managed to change two assassins for the better all while just being yourself." Killua complemented him.

Gon blushed a bit and rubbed his head awkwardly. "Thanks."

"See ya tomorrow." Killua told him as they reached Gon's room.

"Night." Gon said as he entered the room.

Killua quickly made his way to his room. He had a lot on his mind, but he managed to finally find sleep.

...

Soon all three had won their final match in the 100s, and were on their way to the 200s floor. A momentous occasion.

"What's the 200th floor like?" Gon asked Killua.

"Beats me. I've never been up here before." Killua told him.

When they exited, they were met with a beautiful and elegant hallway.

"Wow!" Gon said as he looked around. "The 200th floor is so fancy!"

"Where's the receptionist?" Killua asked no one in particular. "This way?" He said as he saw the sign.

Skylar put up her Ten. She knew who was waiting for them and what they'd do.

"We finally made it." Gon said with an accomplished grin on his face as the trio made their way to the receptionist's desk.

"Yeah." Killua said, just as proud as the boy next to him. They came to a hallway, and it was filled with murderous intent. The two stopped in their tracks, but Skylar kept walking.

"It feels like we're in a monster-filled jungle. Although it's just a straight path." Gon said as he looked at the darkness ahead of them.

"Let's go. We can do this." Killua told Gon. The two tried walking into the hallway, but it proved to be very difficult.

"Guys! You'll kill yourselves!" Skylar yelled at them.

"This is murderous intent aimed at us." Gon said to Killua. They both ignored Skylar's pleas.

Hey! Who's there? Show yourself!" Killua yelled to the other end of the hallway.

They saw one of the ladies who works there appear. She explained to them that they needed to register or else they'd have to start over and Killua wouldn't be allowed back. Also that they'd fight for glory, not money now.

Then Hisoka appeared. The woman ran of in fear.

"Hisoka." Killua said in shock. "Why are you here?" He trembled.

"It's hardly strange. I love to fight, and this is a temple to fighting. And why are you here?" He asked them. "Just kidding." Hisoka asked before they could answer. "This was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cyber net? With a little effort, it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive. Well, I knew you would come here eventually. And so, as a veteran, I have a warning for you." Goon and Killua tensed up, but Skylar kept walking towards him. "It's still too early for you boys to step on this floor."

Hisoka sent his aura at them in deadly waves. "How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now. It's too early right now." Hisoka moved to sit against the wall.

"That's stupid!" Killua yelled at him. "We just got up here," He tried to move forward, but Hisoka amplified his aura. Skylar remained unaffected, but stopped walking when she sensed Wing.

"I won't let you pass." Hisoka said to them. "Not that you could, anyway."

Gon and Killua tried to walk forward, but Wing talking made them stop.

"Don't be reckless." He told the boys.

"Wing!" Gon said.

"You have no defense against his Nen."He told them bluntly.

"Nen?" Gon asked.

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it's cold." He said. "If you continue to strain your body, you may die.

"This is Nen? He cans stop us from moving forward through willpower?" Killua threw Wing's lie back into his face. "Don't lie!"

"Yes, I was lying." Wing admitted. "Though technically, I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about Nen." He offered them. "So retreat for now."

They did just that, but not before learning about what would happen if they didn't register. The two boys left with Wing.

"I'll take you to the receptionist." Hisoka stood up and guided Skylar.

She beamed up at him. "Thank you! And thanks for making sure Gon and Killua didn't get the traditional greeting."

"It would be a sin to let such unripe fruit go to waste." He said as he licked his lips. "Oh, and I got a copy of the Hunter Magazine featuring you. Thank you for the compliment." He smiled at her.

"No problem. I really do see you as a big brother." Hisoka gave her a side hug.

"Then as your big brother, I insist you call me just that." He told her.

"Ok, big brother." Skylar smiled. They reached the reception area and Skylar registered. What the lady told her about Battle Olympia and the Floor Masters was epic! But the mangled up people came up behind her. "So you all want to fight me?" She asked them.

Hisoka watched with interested eyes.

All three nodded.

"Ok, how about tomorrow, the next day, and the day after that?" She asked.

"Fine by us." The one with a missing arm said.

She quickly registered for the fights. The three disappeared as quickly as they had shown up.

"Oh ho? Trying to rack up wins quickly, are you?" Hisoka asked as they began to walk back t the previous hallway.

"Why not? If they are so stupid to think that I can't take them, then it's their loss." Skylar shrugged.

"True. So tell me, what type of Nen user are you?" Hisoka asked her.

"I said it in the magazine. I'm a specialist." They finally got to the hallway, so Skylar decided to sit next to Hisoka until Gon and Killua arrived.

"I must have missed that part. So tell me, what did you do after the exam?"

She told him everything that went on. After giving the more detailed version, Gon and Killua showed up with their Ten.

They walked with pride as Hisoka upped his amount of aura. Skylar smiled, as did Hisoka.

"Welcome to the 200s." Hisoka greeted them. "It appears I needn't bother with the traditional greeting. I can guess why you've come to Heavens Arena. You intend to train before challenging me." Hisoka said to them.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time." Gon said.

Hisoka laughed a bit at this. "You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use Ten. There is much to learn about Nen." Hisoka manipulated his aura to make a spade turn into a skull, just to prove his point. "To be honest, at present I feel no urge to fight you." He stood up and help Skylar to her feet. "However, If you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge." He walked away.

"Let's go." Killua said as they watched him walk away for a bit.

Gon and Skylar followed him, but the two boys seemed to not notice three people watching them. Skylar allowed a deadly smirk to grace her face. 'Those three won't know what hit them.'

She immediately went back to her normal demeanor as they approached the front desk.

Skylar had to laugh when Gon and Killua didn't seem interested in what the receptionist had to say. It wasn't until those three showed up that a serious expression was seen on her.

"Want something?" Killua sked them.

"Not really." The one in the wheelchair said.

"We're just here to register for a fight." The one-armed man added.

The dude with the red cloak gave a creepy/pathetic laugh.

"Oh, I get it." Killua sighed. "Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do." Killua said.

"I'm ready whenever." Gon boldly declared.

"Gon-sama will be in room -sama will be in room 2223. And Skylar-sama was placed in room 2216." The lady gave the two boys their keys. Skylar had already gotten hers.

"But that's the nicest room in the 200s!" She heard the guy in the wheelchair say. She smiled and took off her cloak, which she mostly kept on while at the arena.

"What do you expect? I'm Skylar Reed." She announced to them.

She saw them look a little scared.

"Bye!" She said as she, Gon, and Killua walked off. "I'll see you guys later, I'm pretty tired."

They both nodded and said goodnight.

When she entered her room, the tv turned on and informed her of her fights for the next three days.

"Piece of cake." She grinned at the tv.

Hopefully Skylar's bad habits wouldn't turn back up.


	12. Chapter 12: Best X Friends X Ever

Sadly, or not so sadly, Skylar's match with Sadoso was scheduled at the same time as Gon's with Gido. Then she would fight Gido, and lastly Riehlvelt. She was absolutely pumped!  
However Killua chose to watch Gon's fight instead. She understood his reasoning, and continued to make her way to the arena.

"Here she is! The Reaper herself, Skylar Reed!" She listened as the announcer introduced her. She looked at the crowd as she rose from the bottom of the stage. Immediately, she saw Hisoka. He was sitting by himself, a circle of empty seats surrounding him. He waved at her when he felt her looking his way. Skylar smiled and waved back.

She marched forward to the stage and saw as Sadoso did as well. She turned her Gyo on. She did not want any funny business from him before the match had even begun.

Skylar had decided to fight with her cloak today, but she had kept the hood down so she was very easily seen.

The ref made the signal, and the fight was underway. Skylar rushed toward the man and pulled out her Nen-Poltergiest to give her back up, but this time, she made it into the shape of a person and set it on fire. Once she tossed her retractable pole, she ripped of her cloak and hardened it into the shape of a giant shurikan. To those viewing, it went by so quick that it seemed she had just summoned the fire spirit with the pole. Sadoso quickly retaliated and tried to get her in his clutches. Luckily, she saw it and was able to dodge quickly. The fire spirit attacked hard and fast, keeping the ghost man on his toes. It constantly drew fire from itself to feed the fiery attacks it threw.

He had momentarily forgotten about Skylar. She smirked to herself. She threw her cloak and it separated his Nen arm from his body. He screamed in pain. Another dark look crossed her face. She had forgotten the thrill of fighting at this level. She loved to hear others whimper before her power. To feel how much you were stronger than someone. But before she could access her deranged thoughts, she remembered how important he would be later on in the plot. She caught her cloak and lodged it into the floor boards. Effectively securing it.

Her fire spirit had successfully caught him and was holding him in place. The man's ankles were burning and ha already gotten many serious burns. Skylar sighed, and punched her full force with much of her Nen infused with it. This knocked him out.

"Skylar Reed wins with a knock out! Go Skylar! The Reaper has more cards up her sleeve than what we originally thought!" The announcer said. Skylar was so focused on her match, that she hadn't even heard the roar of the crown nor the announcer until it was over.

She grabbed her cloak, released the Nen stored in it, and walked off the stage. Epic sounding music blared through the speakers as the annpuncer for her fight gave off her stats. As she was walking out the door, she released her fire spirit and left. She did not stop until she was at Gon's door.

He was all alone. "Did you win?" He asked her.

"Yes. I take it you didn't?" She looked him over.

"Heh, you're not going to slap me too, are you?" He asked as he rubbed his head a bit.

She remained quiet and sat down next to the boy, and hugged him. "I'm not so cruel. Don't worry, I fight him tomorrow." She patted down his hair and comforted him. He relaxed in her embrace.

Gon told her about what happened and what Wing had said.

"Let's meditate. You may not be able to practice Nen, but you are allowed to strengthen your soul." Skylar suggested to him.

"Ok." The boy agreed. They began to meditate on the bed. That was how Killua found them, and eventually joined them.

It was growing late when they'd begun to wake from their trace.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your room?" Killua asked.

"Let's have a sleepover here instead. Gon, you are in no position to take care of yourself." She told the boys.

Killua sighed and Gon nodded his head. They both knew not to cross her on this.

"I'll make dinner." She told the two as she walked to the small kitchen. "Gon, why do you have no food to cook with?" She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I've just been eating room service and stuff. No big deal." Gon shrugged.

"I have too." Killua piped in.

"Geeze, if I'd known that, I'd have let you guys eat dinner with me. I'm going to the market. Don't hurt yourselves while I'm gone." She walked out.

"Be careful!" Gon and Killua told her.

She walked to her room to grab her wallet and purse, then she made her way to the streets below.

"Hi, Sri, how have ya been?" Skylar asked the older woman who worked as a greeter at the market she went to.

"I'm well, dear. Congratulations on your fight. It's already the talk of the town." The woman greeted her.

"Wish I could say I'm surprised. Oh well, I'll say bye on my way out." Skylar started walking again.

"Ok."

Skylar scoured the halls looking for all the ingredients she wanted and would need for the next few days. She had a feeling she wouldn't be leaving Gon's room much as he recovered. Sure she knew he healed quickly, but it would still take a few days until he was up to her standard of health to be on his own.

"That all?" The man said from the other side of the register. Skylar nodded 'yes' to him. "That will be half off, due to your appreciated patronage. Have a nice day." He said to her. She grabbed her food and left, but not before saying goodbye to Sri.

Skylar was eyed by a few people on the streets, but none had the guts to come up to her. She quickly made her way back to Gon's room.

"I'm back." She announced. She didn't even bother knocking.

"Yo." Killua said. "Gon's taking a nap, so we should be quiet."

"Fine by me." She immediately went to work in the kitchen. She sliced potatoes and put them in a pan and drizzled it with olive oil, next she took out a pot and put in the contents of a frozen bag of green beans, next she took out a kind of sausage, chopped it and some mushrooms, peppers, and onions, then she put it all in another pan and allowed it all to cook.

Killua watched her as he had nothing else to do.

Next she put the vanilla ice cream in the freezer, and made a sauce from random berries she'd bought. After checking the food, she set out three plates, napkins, forks, spoons, and cups on the tiny table.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked Killua.

"Milkshake." He answered her quietly.

'Should've known.' Skylar berated herself.

She found a blender, and put in some of the vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup she'd gotten, and some milk. After a moment of it blending together, she turned it off, checked on the food once more, and poured the milkshake into Gon and Killua's glasses.

She's bought herself some iced tea from the store, and poured that into her glass.

The food was finally done, and she took it off the stove and served it on the plates. Before Killua could get to it, she told him to wait until she woke Gon up.

"Gon, Gon, it's time to wake up." She said lightly to the sleeping boy. All she heard was mumbling. "Hm, ok then. Killua and I will eat your share." She walked away slowly.

"I'm up!" The boy yelled and beat her to the table where Killua was waiting.

Skylar chuckled and went to join them. Dinner was great, and so was dessert.

"I nominate Killua for dish-duty." Skylar yelled.

"I second the motion!" Gon joined in.

"By the rule of majority, you, Killua Zoldyck, have been assigned the prestigious role of dish-duty. Enjoy!" Skylar said as she gave off her best sophisticated politician voice.

He shot her a glare, but silently went to perform his 'prestigious role' as Skylar so stupidly said.

Nothing much happened that night, and soon all three were off into the land of dreams.

...

"Hey, Wing. It's Skylar. Can Gon watch my fight today? I'd love to have his support." Skylar begged into her phone.

Killua and Gon watched intently to see what he answer was. All they saw was her nodded and saying 'ah-huh' over and over.

Skylar got off the phone and looked at the two straight in their eyes, poker face immaculate.

"Wing said," she paused quietly, "yes, but only this once." She broke out into a broad grin.

"Yay!" Gon cheered.

"Awesome!" Killua said with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's time for me to go. Want to go out to eat afterwards for my victory dinner? You two still owe me dinner, remember?" She gave them an evil grin. They both gulped a bit, and nodded at her.

She left happy, and the two let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding in.

"Let's get going, Gon. I'm sure the place will be packed." Killua said before walking off.

"Say, isn't it almost Skylar's birthday?" Gon asked.

"What do you mean?" Killua looked at him as they walked to the arena to find seats.

"Well, she did say that her birthday is April 18th, right? Today is March 12th, so that means her birthday is next month." Gon reasoned.

"Huh, I guess it is. We should do something." Killua said as they took their seats.

"That sounds like fun!"Gon agreed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now is the match you've been waiting for. The Skylar Reed verses Gido! Many say that she took on this fight to get revenge for her friend who lost yesterday. Will the Reaper bri9ng justice and balance? Watch and find out!" The two boys looked at where Skylar was emerging from.

She looked absolutely livid. Killua and Gon focused in her, though Gon also focused on Gido. 'Probably to scout out any other tricks and come up with ideas.' Killua thought as he glanced at the boy next to him.

"Begin!" They heard the referee yell. As soon as he said that, Gido wasted no time in sending out all his top, and spinning rapidly himself as he launched them.

The boys watched in amazement as she created a barrier of fire around herself.

All the tops that aimed at her, were burned to ashes the moment they made contact with the flame.

Gon looked intently as he saw Gido's look of fear. It was as if he was the one fighting him. In his mind, he was right alongside Skylar.

She slowly walked to the spinning man. He tried spinning away, but she was able to corner him using her fire. She felt exhausted from using that much of her Nen, but she still had to finish this fight.

As she focused her Nen into her hand, the arena began to shake from the accumulation of power. "Never hurt my friends again." She said before she punched the floor, shattering it. This caused Gido to fall, and this time, she hit his prosthetic limb which made him unable to continue the match.

"And the Reaper's Revenge is complete, folks! Go Skylar!"

Gon and Killua were in awe of the fight that had just taken place before them. It was amazing.

"Wow, Skylar! You're awesome!" Gon said as he ran up to her.

"Thanks! So where are we going to dinner?" She asked them.

"Why not that Italian place that just opened?" Killua suggested.

"Sure. I'm going to get changed, and I suggest you two clean up too." Skylar said as she skipped away.

...

The three enjoyed the nice dinner and soon went back to Gon's.

"It was almost as good as your cooking, Skylar." Gon complimented.

"Thanks." She said as she laid down lazily on the couch.

"At least I didn't have to do dishes." Killua said as he joined Gon in the bed.

They'd decided on this sleeping pattern yesterday.

"Don't forget I have another fight tomorrow." Skylar reminded them as she yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." Killua waved her off.

All three were sound asleep within moments.

...

"And the winner is Skylar Reed! Can anyone stop The Reaper?"

Her fight today was no different from the others.

She used her fire to melt the tires, and used her nen-poltergiest to launch the man out of his wheelchair and knock him unconscious.

Super easy.

Now the trio of fighters had decided to walk around town and do stuff. Gon was a bit behind due to his extensive injuries, but Skylar had made a bet with Killua that he'd be healed after a month.

She remember it well.

 _"So how long did the Doc really say it'd take Gon to heal?" Skylar asked._

 _"Four months, but I told Wing two." His cat looks were out again._

 _"He'll be done healing in a month." Skylar told him. Currently Gon was taking a bath, so the two were hanging out in her room._

 _"No way. It's a stretch that he'll be done in two." Killua argued._

 _"Wanna bet?" Skylar challenged him. Her eyes bore into his._

 _He blushed a bit and turned his head away. "Of course. Loser takes the winner on a shopping spree for a week, and buys any meal the winner wants." Killua stuck out his hand for Skylar to agree._

 _"Deal." She said as she shook it. It was that time that Gon walked in and saw them._

 _"Are you two holding hands?" He asked them innocently._

 _Killua blushed and shook his head 'no' as he pulled his hand back._

 _"Naw, we were making a bet." Skylar told him._

 _"About what?" Gon asked._

 _"A secret." Killua interjected._

And that was how that started.

"I want to sleep." She sighed.

"Too bad." Killua told her.

"Meanie." Skylar pouted.

"Oh, I know! We should go swimming." Gon said.

"Yeah!" Killua agreed.

"Your cast, Gon." Skylar reminded him.

"Oh yeah. How about a movie?" Gon suggested.

"Yeah! I heard their featuring 'Jurassic World' (I do not own Jurassic World or any of the Jurassic Park franchise.) the newest of the 'Jurassic Park' movies." Skylar agreed.

"Sounds like fun." Killua said.

The trio found themselves outside a mega awesome movie theater.

"It's so big!" Killua said.

"That's what she said." Skylar snickered at her joke. Killua gave her a look. "Oh come on! You left the door wide open for that one." Skylar defended herself.

"What do you mean? I don't get it." Gon said as they walked in and ordered their snacks and stuff.

"Maybe when you're older." Skylar patted him on the head.

The boy huffed a bit, but completely forgot about it by the time they'd found their seats.

They relaxed and watched the movie.

...

"That was epic!" Skylar squealed.

"I never pegged you as a 'Jurassic' fan." Said as he clutched his ears.

"What's not to love about murderous predators ripping apart humans and other dinos? It's freaking awesome!" Skylar fan-girled.

Gon and Killua inched away from her a bit.

"Well, I'm off to train. See you two tomorrow." She waved at them.

"What do you mean 'train'?" Killua interrogated her.

"I'm going off the woods to practice some of my Nen." She answered.

"Show off." Gon pouted.

"It's your own fault." Skylar scolded him and walked away. "Bye." She harshly.

"I think now would be a good time to go shopping for her birthday." Killua said.

"Yeah, it is two weeks away. Better to be prepared." Gon said in a short moment of wisdom.

Killua looked at Gon and looked at the direction Skylar had gone off. 'They're weird.' He said t himself.

...

Six Hours Later

...

"I'm glad we finally finished shopping." Gon said as he jumped on his bed exhausted.

"Me too. I put them in my closet and I'll wrap them next time I have a chance." Killua said as he plopped down next to him.

"Let me know if you'd need help with anything." Gon said as his eyes began to close.

"Mhm." Killua said as he quickly followed Gon.

The two slept like logs.

...

"I need a bubble bath." Skylar said as she trudged through her room. She was worn, beaten, and bruised. She'd asked Wing to spar with her to help her get better at her Nen. He was a dictator as a teacher. Thank God she had Ging, or else she may have killed Wing if he was the unlucky soul to train her. 'Poor poor Gon and Killua.' She thought.

After a very long and very relaxing bath, Skylar snuggled into her comfy bed and allowed the comforts of sleep to claim her. She dreamed of happy days long since past. Her mother, her father, her unborn younger sibling, all happy and together with her.

"Stay strong, sweetheart. I'm with you always." She heard her soft voice call out to her.

Skylar slipped out a silent tear of happiness and joy as she slept. A rare, peaceful smile on her face.

It was as if her mother had never died and her life hadn't taken the dark turns it did.

But Skylar knew it was still a dream.

And she still woke up all alone.

...

Skylar had been pretty scarce that whole week, and Gon and Killua didn't know why. Whenever they tried to get a hold of her, she was either sleeping or training. Something was up and they knew it.

Skylar was walking like a zombie back to her room. Wing was the strictest Nen master ever! Just watching the series you'd never guess it, but he was brutal.

Skylar was training as hard as she could for the next time she had a fight. The three idiots she'd beaten were easy, so she needed to be prepared for a stronger opponent. It was her aim to become strong enough that she didn't have to use her Reaper-Mode while here unless she was able to challenge a floor master.

She felt bad about blowing Gon and Killua off, but this was something she had to do without an audience. She didn't even let Wing bring Zushi!

From her own view, she was indeed becoming stronger. It was to the point that she may be able to master her style by the Greed Island Arc. She finally made it to her room, but something felt off.

Trusting her instincts, she slowly retreated and hid in a dark corner near the ceiling and pulled out her nen-poltergiest. Skylar closed her eyes and concentrated on it. She was now able to see the world through its eyes. With In already in place, she sent it to her room to check it out.

To her surprise, Gon and Killua were there waiting for her. She listened to what they said.

"-wonder when Skylar will get back." Gon sighed. "I really miss her."

"Me too. It's so weird not having her around. I wonder if she's ok." Killua added in.

'So they noticed after all.' Skylar thought to herself. Another reason she was training so hard, was because the anniversary of her mother's death was near. She always did her best to distract herself around this time of year, lest she get too depressed and lonely.

'I guess it's ok to go in now.' Skylar said to herself and pulled her Nen back to her.

She walked to the door and braced herself. Once she was calm she opened it. "Hey guys." She said as she walked in.

"How did you know we were in here?" Gon shouted/asked her.

She giggled a bit. "You two aren't the most quiet of people in the world." She gave them a big grin. She was tired as hell, but her friends deserved some of her time too.

"Why haven't you been around as much? We've missed you." Gon gave her his big puppy dog eyes. They sparkled with sadness and loneliness.

"I usually become that way this time of year." Skylar said quietly. She really hoped they wouldn't press her anymore, but if they did she would tell them.

"Why?" Killua finally added in.

Skylar sighed and looked down at the ground in sorrow. "My mom died around this time." She said softly.

The two instantly felt ashamed for what they'd done. Her family was a touchy subject, and they knew it.

"I'm sorry, Skylar. If you want, we can leave." Gonn suggested as he looked at her.

Skylar shook her head. "No, I want to spend some time with you guys. Why not call Wing and Zushi and go out to eat?" She offered.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Killua said.

"I'll call them!" Gon jumped up in excitement.

With her friends nearby, the normal sadness Skylar felt at this time of year was mostly gone. She really has the best friends in the world!

...

 **Hey guys! I'm thinking of putting some romance in here, but I want your opinion of who it should be with. Please let me know! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13:Hisoka X And X Happy Birthday

Skylar felt much better once she had gotten to sleep. Her friends comforting her really helped improve her mood. Right now it was around 6 a.m., and she was sleeping peacefully. Or was.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Go away!" Skylar half yelled half moaned.

"Is that any way to talk to your big brother?" The jovial voice on the other side of the door teased.

"It is when he decides to wake me up at this ungodly hour of the day." She snapped back. It was too early to deal with this.

Hisoka sighed from the other side of the door. "Then I guess you don't get my present."He slowly walked away.

"What present?" Skylar peaked from her door. She looked like a little kid wanting a toy or something.

"Ah ha. There you are. It would be better to talk to you in your room, I believe." Hispka smiled at her antics.

"Fine, fine. Come in." She opened the door wider for him. He smiled even more and entered. Skylar put some tea on the stove to heat up and grabbed two cups for her and her guest.

Hisoka made himself at home in her luxurious abode.

The tea was finally done heating up and Skylar poured some into the two cups. She handed Hisoka his, and sat down next to him holding her own.

"So what did you want?" She asked, not bothering to be polite at this time of day.

"I wanted to give you a ticket to my fight with Kastro. It's scheduled for April 18th." He looked at her.

"But that's my birthday." Skylar pouted.

"And afterwards I would like to take you shopping and out to eat." Hisoka continued on.

"Hm. Sure! That sounds like fun." Skylar gave him a bright smile. "Just don't go overboard in your fight. Everyone with a brain knows you're a hell of a lot stronger than anyone on this level." Skylar took a sip of her tea.

"I make no promises." Hisoka gave her yet another pedo smile.

"Not this early in the morning." Skylar glared at him.

"Whatever you say." The two finished the rest of the tea in silence. Skylar bid him a goodbye when he left and immediately jumped back into bed. She needed her beauty sleep.

...

"I bet Gon is healed now." Skylar said as she walked with Killua to Gon's room.

"I doubt it. So what are you doing for your birthday?" He asked her.

"I'm watching Hisoka's fight then I'm gonna spend the day hanging out with him. I'll probably be out until 6 or 7 that night." She told him as if it was nothing big.

"What!?" He yelled at her.

"I'm not repeating myself." She glared at him.

"Ok." Killua wasn't happy who she was spending the day with, but it certainly made things easier for their plans. 'Maybe we should get Wing and Zushi in on it.' Killua added in his mind.

Killua opened Gon's door. What the two saw was Gon doing one armed pushups with his 'broken' arm.

"I win." Skylar grinned at him.

"Oh, Killua, Skylar, I was just about to find you two." Gon sad as he balanced on his left arm.

"Are you really healed?" Killua couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah! See? I'm perfectly fine!" Gon began to show off a bit.

"You win." Killua pouted to Skylar. "Man, what is your body made of?" Killua asked Gon.

"How to answer that..." Was Gon's only reply.

"You're weird, wait scratch that. You're BOTH weird." Killua gave a strange look. Skylar slapped the back of his head.

Killua didn't say anything, he knew he deserved that one.

"Did you want something?" Gon said to change the topic.

"Oh, here." Killua said as he pulled out two tickets.

"Tickets?" Gon asked.

"These aren't just tickets. They're for Hisoka's fight." Killua got Gon's undivided attention.

...

The three continued their conversation at a small outdoor cafe near the arena.

"As a 200's fighter, I got dibs on tickets. The tickets to Hisoka's match are a really hot item. Even scalpers are hawking them." Killua told them.

"Oh." Gon said.

"So I've been gathering information. It turns out Hisoka's the real deal. He has an 8-3 record, with 6 KO's. Each KO has led to death." Killua got serious.

"But he'd lost three matches." Gon tried to reason.

"His three losses were due to forfeits."

"Forfeits?" Skylar asked.

"He reached the registration deadline, so he signed up for a fight, but didn't show." Killua's neko side came out again.

"Which means," Gon began.

"If Hisoka actually fights," Skylar added.

"He doesn't loose." Killua ended.

"Yeah." Gon agreed.

"And he's only given up a total of 4 points. One knockdown. Three clean hits. He's as strong as a floor master." Killua translated for Gon.

"I'm in trouble." Gon said.

But as Skylar and Killua looked at him, they could only see the excitement and thrill of fighting a strong person like Hisoka cross Gon's face.

...

The three were talking on their way back to the arena.

"So his opponent is some guy named Kastro?" Skylar asked.

"Yep. Two years ago he claimed the sole knock down against Hisoka. And of the four points against Hisoka, he's responsible for three."

"He scored three points against Hisoka?" Gon asked.

"You could say they have a history. Apparently, both registered for the same day so they could fight each other." The trio got on the escalator. "You should have a chance to analyze Hisoka's fighting style. Maybe we'll see Hisoka go all out." Killjua was very excited for this match.

"But is this ok?" Gon asked. "I promised Wing."

"Yeah, I don't think Wing will allow it. He barely allowed him to watch my match." Skylar added in.

"Of course it's ok." Killua argued.

"Um guys." Skylar pointed to the top, but the two ignored her.

"You'll just be watching a match." Killua reasoned. Then the two finally saw Wing. Their reactions were hilarious.

"It is not ok." Wing told them sternly. "Viewing a match counts as learning about Nen."

"Wing." Gon said in surprise.

"Told ya." Skylar rubbed it in their faces.

"Don't scare us." Killua said in shock.

"Gon, has your arm healed?" Wing asked him.

Zushi and Skylar just watched them.

"Yes! It's fine now." Gon moved his arm a bit to prove it.

"Since he's recovered, he can watch the match, right?" Killua tried to bargain with Wing.

Wing shot him down. "No, I told Gon to wait two months." Killua pouted a bit. "Gon, you should spend one more month practicing 'Ten', and recovering from your injuries."

"Ok, I understand." Gon said. Killua looked defeated as he heard this. 'It probably costed him a pretty penny to get Gon's ticket.' Skylar thought to herself.

"Well, then it's fine." Wing started to walk away.

"Osu! Take care." Zushi said before he left to catch up to his master.

"Bye!" Skylar waved at them.

...

"Let's go spy on Kastro." Skylar whispered to Killua.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Aren't you curious?" Skylar looked at him with her shining peach eyes.

"A bit." Killua gave in. "Let's go!" The two snuck off to where Kastro's room was. Skylar made sure to activate Zetsu as soon as they got in the elevator.

Killua distracted the guard by flinging a peanut across the room and putting a whole in the wall. Skylar jumped on his back as they sped to the hallway Kastro was on.

They looked at the cracked open door. Skylar could feel Kastro creating his double as the two peered inside.

"Was there something you needed?" The man asked them.

Killua was surprised to find him behind them and no longer in his room.

"Well, we were hoping for an autograph." Killua tried to convince him.

"From me? You honor me, Killua, Skylar." He purposefully used their names to throw them off their game, but Skylar was well aware what was going on. "I keep tabs on all my 200's rivals. You're not with Gon?" The man asked, he was trying to show off.

"Oh, so you do know everything?" Killua was a bit embarrassed on how things turned out.

"Are you here to scout out an opponent?" Kastro looked at the two of them.

"Nope, I just wanted a closer look." Killua smiled happily at him.

Skylar could tell Killua was faking that friendliness.

"And what do you think?" Kastro asked him. Obviously waiting for the compliment to come.

"You're pretty damn good." Killua said to him.

"And your opinion, Skylar?" He fished for another compliment.

"Not as good as I thought you'd be." Skylar gave him a stoic look. She knew all his tricks from the show.

He looked a little indignant, but ignored her answer. "Thank you, Killua. Your Zetsu was quite impressive. However, you should have concealed your presence before reaching this floor like Skylar did. I hadn't even known she was with you at first. When an aura as strong as yours suddenly disappears, that would put most of us on alert." Kastro explained to him.

"You've been following me ever since I reached this floor?" Killua asked.

"Stalker." Skylar mumbled.

"Pretty much." Kastro answered Killua.

"Then I want to know, how did you do that just now?" Killua asked.

"I DOUBLE dare you to answer." Skylar stressed the word double.

Kastro looked a bit shocked, but chose to once more ignore Skylar's comments. "Unfortunately I can't tell you. After all, I might have to fight you someday."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in fighting here again." Killua waved him off.

"Oh really? That isn't what your aura says." Kastro pointed out. "That was a joke. I'll answer your question when we fight. I'll wait for you in Battle Olympia." Kastro walked away.

"Hisoka is going to kill him for sure." Skylar said as she watched his receding form.

"Yep." Killua agreed.

...

"I hope Big brother finishes this quickly. I really want to go shopping." Skylar whined.

"Why did you call him that?" Killua looked at her.

"Cause he's like an older brother to me. Duh." Skylar said as if it was obvious.

But before Killua could talk, the fight started.

'He still hasn't figured out it's a double?' Skylar thought as she saw Kastro attacking Hisoka, then activating his Tiger Bite Fist.

Skylar was the only one unaffected by Hisoka's arm being detached. She had Gyo on during the entire fight, and it was amazing to watch it.

Kastro never even noticed Hisoka manipulating his Nen with In.

She listened as he explained his technique. "This is the true Tiger Bite Fist, completed through the mastery of Nen. I call it True Tiger Bite Fist!"

"That, is a stupid name." Skylar said as she heard that part. Killua nodded in agreement.

Skylar saw Hisoka get excited from all of this. 'Somethings never change.' Skylar sweat-dropped at that.

...

"Finally." Skylar said as Hisoka threw his cards at Kastro, killing the man.

Hisoka looked at Skylar and motioned for her to follow him. "Bye, Killua!" She said before jumping from her seat and landing next to Hisoka. "So who's gonna fix your arms?" Skylar asked as she walked out with Hisoka.

"Whatever do you mean?" He smiled at her.

"I used Gyo during your whole fight." Skylar told him.

"Ah, well you'll just have to wait and see." He said as he looked towards an amazing pick-haired spider.

"Good work." The girl said. "Now, show me that injury."

...

"I was never absolutely certain, but today's match confirmed it." She said as the three of them waited in Hisoka's room. Skylar was their waiting for them to finally go shopping for her birthday, but Hisoka can't do any of that while having no arms. "You are an idiot." She told him.

Skylar grinned at this.

"Perhaps." Hisoka played along.

"Why do you endanger yourself this way?" Was that meant as a performance or something?"

"Who knows?" Hisoka answered her.

"Well, I can't complain, since I'm getting paid." Skylar watched in fascination as she activated her Nen. "I'll stop your bleeding first."

"Hey. Hey, please try to be gentle." Hisoka complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Just put away your aura." The lady ordered. "I'll start with the left arm."

It was amazing to watch this in person. "Ok, I'm done with this arm."

"An excellent job." Hisoka complimented her.

"Next, I'll do your right arm. Hold it yourself this time." She said as she threw it at Hisoka.

"Perhaps I get myself injured, so that I can watch you work your magic." Hisoka said after his right arm got reattached.

"Right. Twenty million for the left arm, fifty million for the right arm." She looked fed up with Hisooka already. "Pay up. Now." She held out her hand as if he was going to pay her in cash.

"I'll send the money into your account." Hisoka smiled at her. "Skylar, could you step out for a moment?" Hisoka asked the younger girl the the room.

"Ok." Skylar left. Normally she would leave her poltergeist in thier to spy, but she already knew what was going on thanks to the show.

...

"That was so much fun!" Skylar said to Hisoka as they sat to eat down in a super expensive 5 star restaurant.

"Indeed." Hisoka agreed.

'He only liked scaring those poor sales people.' Skylar thought back to all the shops they entered. Everyone knew about the killer magician from Heavens Arena, and all of them were scared shitless by said magician's appearance.

Now the duo were enjoying a nice meal before Skylar went back to her room.

"So did you enjoy the match?" Hisoka asked her.

"I guess, but there was no doubt you'd win. If you were trying from the beginning, you would have won within less than a minute." Skylar said before taking a bite of the delicious lobster that was on her plate.

"But then it wouldn't have been as fun. Plus you wouldn't have known his ability." Hisoka was creeping out the people in the surrounding tables.

"But I already knew." Skylar told him.

"And how did you figure it out?" Hisoka got that gleam in his eyes.

"Killua and I went to see if he was all that before the match and he used the trick on us. I met people who use it, so I was able to figure it out rather quickly" Skylar told him what happened.

"Interesting. Just who was your master?" Hisoka said with his "Unripened Fruit" voice.

"Can't say." Skylar shot him down.

...

"Bye, big brother!" Skylar waved as she headed for her own room.

"Goodbye, Skylar." Hisoka waved back before leaving.

Skylar noticed many auras in her room, despite them using Zetsu. She repeated her earlier actions and hid in a dark corner with her own Zetsu on as she pulled out her poltergeist while using In. Once that was ready, She used it to enter her room, but near her window in case any of them were using Gyo on the the door.

Skylar sighed and pulled her Nen back in and opened the door. "Really? Again?" Skylar said as she looked in.

"Surprise?" Gon said.

The room was completely decorated. Killua, Gon, Zushi, and Wing were all waiting for her to arrive.

"You guys are so awesome!" Skylar grinned at the four of them.

"Happy Birthday!" They yelled out.

...

Skylar had a great time. Gon had gotten her a leather case/belt for her to put her metal rod in, Zushi gave her a pair of earring that had a hidden compartment for poison, Wing got her a black and white denim vest with matching shorts, and Killua said he'd give his to her alone.

"Bye!" Skylar said to Wing, Gon, and Zushi. They all said goodnight and left.

"So." Killua said.

"So what?" Skylar asked as the two of them sat down on her couch.

"At first I didn't really know what to get you." Killua started out.

"Ok?" Skylar said.

"But I knew nothing I could get you would be good enough. Not in my eyes." Killua looked a little down cast at this part.

"It's ok. I am just glad to have a loyal and amazing friend like you. You're my on and only cuddle buddy." Skylar hugged him to give more emphasis on that part.

"So I decided that my present to you would be complete honesty. I'll never lie or not answer something you ask. I will always tell you the complete truth." Killua looked into her eyes.

Skylar smiled. "That is the best gift you could ever give me."

Killua smiled and hugged her. "So, have any questions?" He asked.

"Hmmm, the tour guide said there were five children but I only got to meet three of your siblings. Who's the last one, and why didn't I get to meet them?" Skylar knew from the show, but she really wanted Killua to tell her.

"That would be Alluka. Alluka was born a 'he', but identifies as a 'she'. So I call her my sister. She's the only one of my siblings I really love. She has a strange power. After someone does three things she orders, she turns into 'Nanika' and grants them whatever wish they want. My parents think of her as a freak and a danger so they keep her locked in her room, but give her whatever she wants." Killua tried his best to explain.

"Poor thing. Maybe one day I'll meet her." Skylar looked a little sad for the little girl.

"You will." Killua said as his eyes blazed with determination. With that one look, Skylar could almost see a bit of Gon in him.

"It's getting pretty late. You going back or crashing here?" Skylar asked him.

"I think I'll crash here." Killua said as he grabbed her a brought her to the massive bed.

"Ok. Gooodnight, fluffy." Skylar yawned as she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight." Killua said as he smiled softly at her nickname for him.

Skylar had an amazing birthday, and amazing friends. This is something nobody will ever take away from her.

 **Hey guys! This one is lil shorter, but I still think it turned out great. Not too much longer until the York New Arc! Woohoo I'm proud of myself for lasting this long. I even have plans for another book to continue this adventure in another world. If your curious what I mean, feel free to PM me. But I do plan on having Alluka joining them in that book/story/whatever. Thanks for reading so far!**


	14. Chapter 14: A X Sad X Departing

Skylar was super excited! It has been two months since Gon's promise to Wing. Gon and Killua were now allowed to practice Nen again! While those two were at Wing's place, she opted to go and train further in the woods. She preferred training without a lot of people anyway.

"Damn, that means they'll go after Zushi soon." Skylar cursed as she recalled her memory of this part of the Heavens Arena Arc.

She smashed the boulder that was in front of her and headed back to Gon's room. It was becoming late in the evening and that's where the boys trained sometimes.

/

"Hey, guys!" Skylar greeted them from her comfy position of the couch.

"How'd you get in my room?" Gon asked with big eyes.

"Do I really need to explain? So did you learn anything today?" Skylar said lazily.

"We were learning about Ren and Gyo. Mind if we practice?" Killua asked her.

"No prob. If ya need any help feel free to ask." Skylar waved them off a bit.

"Ok." Gon gave her a big grin.

Skylar watched as the boys pretty much caught up to Zushi. Poor kid.

"Guess we should practice more." Killua said to Gon.

Poor little Zushi. "No, that's enough! Learning when to rest is part of training." Zushi explained to them. 'No way Killua actually buys that pile of crap.' Skylar thought to herself. "Lets call it a day." Zushi reasoned with them.

"Really? I can still-" Killua started but waqs cut off by Zushi.

"No!"Zushi yelled.

"It's ok. We'll practice more tomorrow." Gon convinced Killua.

"Yeah." Killua agreed.

Zushi left to go back to Wing's apartment while Killua and Skylar walked to their rooms.

"We both know they're gonna pull something with Zushi. Wanna follow him just to be sure?" Skylar asked as soon and said little boy was out of earshot.

Killua smirked. "Sure." He said with his deadly grin.

Skylar sweat-dropped at the sight. 'He get into this stuff way too easily.' She thought as his cat ears sprung up.

/

Skylar knew they were getting close to where Sadoso kidnaps Zushi. She could see the boy entering the alleyway and the pale ghost-like man follow him there. 'Damn him for messing with my friends.' Skylar felt her blood boil. She was really close to entering her Reaper-Mode just from her anger.

This only skyrocketed as the man made Zushi pass out.

She was so angry that she allowed Killua to handle them as she hid in the corner.

She did not go with Killua as he dropped off Zushi. She trailed the two as they walked back to their own rooms. She knew that they could sense her anger, but they had no idea what it was. Every so often they would turn back to see if anyone was following them, but the only thing they would see is a pair of glowing blood red eyes from the shadows.

She finally stopped stalking them when they got to the arena, so she just went to her room.

To calm down, Skylar took a nice, long bubble bath with lilac scented everything.

Just as she was about to start cooking, a call came in on her cell.

"Sup." She said as she answered the device.

"It's me." 'Ging.' Skylar noted.

"What happened?" Skylar knew that tone.

"You need to leave this world." Ging cringed on the other side as he knew what was to come.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Skylar screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Please hear me out." Ging begged.

After a moment of silence Skylar answered him. "Fine."

She heard him sigh. "Jethro has hired the Phantom Troupe to come after and kill you. You need to disappear for about 8 years or more."

"So how did you find this out?"

"I have a spy high up in Jethro's ring. The point is, I need you and the boys safe, so I'm going to personally hand you the Translatio Mundorum." She could hear the worry.

"On one condition, I can tell Killua and Gon." She wouldn't settle for anything less.

"Fine, but only after I give it to you." Ging sighed in defeat. There was honestly no winning with Skylar, She was too stubborn.

"Deal. So when are you going to be here?" she asked him.

"Actually, I'm right outside your door." Then he hung up.

"Damn old man." Skylar growled as she opened her door, only to see Ging standing there with his dumb ass grin.

"Nice place ya got here." He complimented.

"Fuck off." Skylar glared at him.

"Language, dear, language. Here it is."He pulled out the Translatio Mundorum and handed it to her.

"So this is really happening, huh?" she sighed as she got a closer look at it.

"I'm afraid so. I really am sorry. You've made a life here, a good life. It's not fair that Jethro and all of them can just rip that away from you." Ging hugged her as he began to see the tears pricking her eyes.

"Just promise me, if Gon finds you before I come back, you will talk to him." Skylar looked up at him, tears now pouring from her face,

"Skylar, you know I"

"Promise me!" She screamed out in sorrow.

Ging promised himself to wipe away her tears, so that is what he will do now.

"I promise." He said as he brought up his hands to wipe away the sadness from her face. "I promise." he repeated again and again until she stopped crying.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'm gonna miss you." Skylar said as she looked up.

"You'll see me again. I swear. And should the Troupe be destroyed before eight years, I'll let you know." He petted her hair down to comfort her.

"Ok." She said as she clutched him tighter. She didn't want him to leave her. ever.

It took another hour, but Ging finally left, and Skylar was alone.

She sent an anguished cry from her room, pouring every bit of her heart and soul into it.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her nen poured out from her in powerful waves, like an atomic bomb, or so it felt, to all the nen users within a 50 mile radius.

So many shivered in fear of the strong force.

Hisoka lapped it all up, non the edge of the thrill.

Wing looked troubled and scared of the force.

All the 200's contestants hid with Zetsu, afraid of a fight.

But Gon and Killua knew who it was, and ran as quickly to her room as soon as possible.

"Skylar!" "What's wrong!?" The two yelled as they broke down her door.

They found her wailing in a corner, tears, like an unending river, dripping from her face.

Killua was the first to react, and threw his arms around her, Gon not too far behind. They continued to hug and reassure her until she stopped.

"I have to leave." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"What? Why?" Gon asked her.

So she told her her whole life story. How her mom died, what her dad did in response, rescuing Ging and becoming his apprentice, all the way up to the newest threat on her life: The Phantom Troupe.

Killua stayed completely silent through out it all, and Gon's ears perked up n the parts about his dad.

"I'm so sorry." Skylar bowed her head to them.

Gon was about to tell her that it was ok, but Killua interrupted him.

"So not only do you have a way of contacting his father, but you've been lying to us the whole time." He accused her.

Skylar didn't speak.

"What? Nothing to say? Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't tell us shit anyway!" He continued to yell.

"Killua, she has her reasons!" Gon tried to defend her from Killua's wrath.

"Just stop it Gon! She's not our friend!" He looked at her. "She never was." He sneered before exiting the room.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Gon." Skylar said oh so quietly.

"I trust you. And you are my friend. I'll see you again when you return." Gon hugged her. "Please don't hate Killua." He whispered in her ear.

"I can never hate a friend." She gave him a weak smile.

"So when are you leaving?" He asked her.

"Tonight. There's no doubt any Troupe members nearby felt my nen, and I don't want to risk you and Killua's safety." She answered.

"I'll miss you." Gon hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too." She hugged back.

After a while, they separated. Gon waved goodbye as he left to go back to his room.

Skylar looked at the small sphere in her hand. "I think I know where I'm gonna go." She smiled a bit, and soon a flash of light filled her room. Skylar was now gone.

"Hello, Fiore."


	15. Chapter 16: Hello Fiore

**Since it's been a while since I've posted, I thought I'd do a shout out to the amazing people who've commented on this story on .**

 **BleachFan2014: Thank you so much for being my first comment. When I read your comment I cheered so loudly my cat jumped away from me. ^^ I know it's been a while, but I still remember it because it really gave me the inspiration to keep on writing!**

 **SuperSassyGirl: I know it was an anonymous review but I was glad you asked questions. It helped me figure out which things I needed to clarify. C:**

 **WolfGirl: Thank you for the encouragement!**

 **Ciele: I took everything you said into consideration, and I tried to implement your suggestions into my writing. I'm glad you enjoyed the funny parts and that you liked the way I set up Hisoka and Ging as her 'family'. I'm also glad that you like Milluki's reactions! I absolutely love Kalluto too!**

 **Fear Love Hate Life: Thanks for reminding me I "** _ **NEEED to update**_ **" X**

 **MidoriEmerald13: I'm glad this is one of your favorites! C:**

 **LaraDobsonx: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

 **SilverDewDrop: Thank you for the compliment! Thank you for the input.**

 **Rozetta13: I'm glad you think this story is amazing! :D I know I'd LOVE to have my own poltergeist!**

 **Shira4: Yes it's in Fairy Tail. And thank you for calling it "** _ **the best HxH story i ever read**_ **" I appreciate it!**

 **Alice aquabld: Oh don't worry he WILL regret it. And yes you may kill him, but only a little. He needs to survive a while so he can apologize to Skylar and learn to grow up a bit. Mwahahaha! :)**

Skylar looked around. It seemed as if she was on an island. It looked eerily similar to her.

"Hello there." A friendly, feminine voice called out from the trees.

"Um, hi?" Skylar had no idea how to respond.

"You are connected to all worlds, yet at the same time do not belong. How is that?" The voice got a bit louder.

"Uh. I'm Skylar Reed, and I used this thing to come to this world." She showed off the Translatio Mundorum towards the lush, tropical forest.

"Interesting. I'm Mavis, Mavis Vermilion. First Master of Fairy Tail." Suddenly a shorter, blonde girl appeared. "And I like you. Will you join my guild?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to use magic." Skylar admitted to her.

"If I were to teach you? Would you join?" Mavis watched Skylar with big, hopeful eyes.

"Definitely." Skylar grinned.

And that was how Skylar got to learn magic from the first master.

Master Mavis proved to be a tough teacher, but it wasn't anything Skylar couldn't handle. If she could handle the assassin training of her father and the hunter training of Ging, she could handle this.

Another thing she found out, she could still use nen in this world. She found that out when she was attacked by a herd of ferocious sabers. Luckily her Ten worked. If it hadn't, well, you get the picture.

It took a grueling year, but she finally got Master Mavis's permission to leave. "I'm sure I'll see you again!" Mavis waved as Skylar sailed away.

"I hope so." Skylar said with a small smile. She felt a part of her heart tear a little, however. Master Mavis was the one to listen to the girl's sorrows and experiences. Her hurt over Killua's words, and her trouble over having to leave. 'They much be dealing with end of Greed Island or beginning the Chimera Ants Arc.' Skylar though as remember her best friends. 'This isn't how it was supposed to be.'  
-

"I think I'm almost to Hargeon." Skylar said as she looked at the map. 'Thank you, Mavis! I would be so lost without your lessons." She mentally thanked the first master of Fairy Tail.

Suddenly, a familiar looking blonde crossed her path. "Aw, how much does that actually cost, mister?" Skylar heard the girl say.

'Yep. It's definitely Lucy.' Skylar sweat-dropped at this.

"Get ou'a me store!" Sky heard the shop owner yell.

"Owie." Lucy yelled as she was thrown out.

Skylar decide to walk into the store. "Hello, sir, do you know what that lady wanted to buy?" She put on her best little girl voice. She could feel Lucy staring at her from outside the store.

"Aye. She wanted this 'ere key." He said pointing at a key in a case. Underneath of it, it said 'Arron'. "It's 100,000 J, but she wanted it fer 20,000. What a rip off!" The man raged a bit.

"Well, I'd like to buy it." Skylar told him. The man immediately stopped ranting.

"Are ya sure, 'lil lady?" Skylar nodded. "Well, fine. Fer you I'll let'cha buy it fer 50,000 J. Since ya seem like a responsible young'in." He winked in a friendly way.

Skylar handed him the money, which Master Mavis so kindly had well stocked her with, and took the key. She waved at him as she walked out.

"You're pretty good at that." Lucy said to her. "My name's Lucy buy the way."

"Thanks, and I'm Skylar, Skylar Reed." She smiled at Lucy. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm on my way to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said with hearts in her eyes as she imagined being a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Me too! Wanna go together?" Skylar asked her.

"Sure." Lucy gave a bright smile. "So what would it take to get that key off ya?" She said with a sly look.

Skylar thought for a moment. "Let me live with you for free when we join Fairy Tail and pay for ALL traveling expenses." Skylar said without skipping as beat.

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. you have yourself a deal." So the two shook hands and made their way to the Inn Lucy was staying at. "If anyone asks, you're my little sister."

"Ok." Skylar smiled at her 'big sister'.

" You're a Celestial wizard, right? " Skylar asked her.

"Yep! Wanna watch me make a contract?" Lucy offered as she got the key Skylar had given her.

"No thank you. I really need to take a bath." So Skylar walked out. When she returned Lucy told her that she made the contract. "Cool. Co what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Hmm. Lets get something from that cute little Italian place next door?" Skylar though it was a good idea, so the two of them ventured there. However, as soon as they had opened the door to enter the place, they were bombarded by a bunch of people.

"Are you here for the Sorcerer's Weekly modeling contest?" A blonde guy said to them.

Lucy and Skylar looked at each other. "Sure." They answered in unison.

"Cool! Cool! Ok, here are your numbers so get ready for when you're called." And just like that he ran off.

"I'm number 17." Lucy said.

"I'm number 12, I guess." Skylar said as she looked down at the pin. 'This kinda reminds me of the Hunter Exam.' She thought with a sad smile.

They waited a 1/2 hour.

"12 please." A voice called.

"Good luck!" Lucy grinned at her 'sister'.

Skylar smiled and headed towards the area set up for the modeling. "Name and age." A stern sounding and looking woman said.

"Skylar Reed, 15 years." She said calmly.

"Then by all means, get started, Ms. Reed." This time a man said to her.

Jason suddenly jumped up to take some photos.

Skylar was at it for a long while. Once finished, the judges looked at one another and nodded. "You win, please proceed with Jason for your interview." The stern woman from before said.

"Yes ma'am." Skylar said as she followed him. Jason gave her tons of questions a mile a minute, but she already had some experience from the Hunter Exam.

"I am hoping to join Fairy Tail. I have an older sister, Lucy. Peaches, favorite color? Lilac. My magic is a secret. Rock music all the way. Lightning magic is the prettiest in my opinion. I look up to Laxus, Gildarts, and Mira Jane of Fairy Tail. Friends and Family are what is most important to me. I love to train and my best friends inspire me to be the best person I can be." Skylar answered without missing a beat.

"Cool! Cool! Cool! We'll be sure to send you a copy when It comes out." Jason said.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and left to rejoin Lucy. "Still hungry?" She asked her sister.

"Yes..." Lucy said with a dejected sigh.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked as they walked up to get their food.

"I'll tell ya when we sit down." Lucy grumbled. Skylar nodded and went to order. She got the Fettuccine Alfredo with a side salad an peach tea to drink. Lucy ordered the spaghetti with a side salad and a strawberry smoothie.

"So what's wrong?" Skylar asked as soon as they sat down.

"I was hoping to get picked by Sorcerer's Weekly." She whined a bit as she took a drink from her smoothie.

"I mentioned you in there. They're bound to want to meet my big sister eventually." Skylar said with a sly smirk.

"Really?" Lucy said with her hyper-active fangirl squeal. All Skylar did was nod. It didn't take long for them to finish their dinner and return to their hotel. "G'night, Sky."

"Goodnight, big sister." Skylar said as she drifted off.

Lucy smiled at this. She'd always wanted a little sister.

"Do you want to go in there with me?" Lucy asked her little sister.

"Naw. If the guy doesn't give you what you want cheaply, I'll try." Skylar said as she pulled down her black hood. She had started wearing her black cloak again, but underneath it she wore the white vest Wing got her for her 14th birthday, the leather belt for her metal rod that Gon had gotten her, a lilac tank top Lucy got her, a black miniskirt, and a pair of purple and black striped leggings with tiny skulls dotted here and there on them. She also wore her favorite black boots and her heart-shaped, purple skull necklace.

"Ok." It didn't take long for her to return. "Your turn." She grumbled unhappily.

"Hello, Mister." Skylar greeted as she entered the magic shop. "Oh, that's so pretty!" She said as she admired the key her sister wanted.

"Ah, so you're interested in Celestial Magic, huh?" He said with a kind smile. "That there is 15,000 J."

Skylar looked down in sorrow. "Oh." She said sadly.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" The old man looked worried.

"Well, I, I, I only have 12,000 J, but I really wanted to buy that key." Her eyes were pricked with tears.

The old man was struggling with himself. He knew he was over-pricing the key anyway... "Well, you can have it for 11,000 J if you like, kiddo. I have a feeling you'll appreciate it." He smiled at her.

"Really?" She looked up at him with big, peach eyes.

"Really, really." He grinned at her. Skylar gave him the money, and he gave her the key. She waved excitedly as she ran out the door.

"And that's how it's done." She said smugly to her sister. Lucy just shook her head and walked with her sister until they came across a loud, fangirl crowd. 'Great... this guy.' Skylar though in sarcasm. She just looked up at her sister and saw Lucy become enchanted by the charm.

Luckily for her, Natsu and Happy chose this exact time to walk in, thus breaking the charm on her sister.

"I'm gonna go shopping, bye Lucy." Skylar said as she walked away. She didn't want to interfere with her and Natsu's "date". Which in reality was Lucy thanking him and his flying partner for breaking that charm.

In the mean time, she bought herself a charm bracelet and added charms that reminded her of her friends and family. A shield for her real father, a bejeweled cross for her mother, a heart for Gon, a lightning bolt for Killua, a red crystal for Kurapika, a book for Leorio, a heart for Ging, and joker card for Hisoka. Once done, she looked at the clock in the shop she was at and instantly rushed to a cozy area in the park, hidden behind a tree.

She watched the exchange with careful eyes. As soon as the man left, she came out from her hiding place.

"Kya! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Lucy screamed in surprise.

"I'll stay hidden from detection, but I'm going too." Skylar narrowed her eyes at her big sister.

Lucy hung her head. "There's no point in arguing is there?"

"Nope!" Skylar gave her a bright cheery smile.

...

'This guy is so annoying!' Skylar groaned from her spot in the corner of the ceiling. 'And a perv.' She thought as he tried to advance on her sister. 'Can I kill him? Can I pretty please kill him!?' She silently begged any supernatural being that could hear her thoughts. She sighed.

Any second now Natsu and Happy would come crashing through the ceil... crap. She scurried down from there as if it was on fire, and just in time too! Just as her feet hit the ground, said individuals had already crashed in.

"Happy you grab Luigi and get out of here!" Natsu yelled, just before his motion sickness set it.

"First off, IT"S LUCY! Secondly, we need to get my little sister. She's over there." Lucy pointed at Skylar.

Happy took off with Lucy and grabbed Skylar too, but their flight didn't last long. Luckily for them Lucy found her keys and summoned Aquarius to bring the boat back.

"You're very pretty." Skylar complemented the murderous mermaid.

"Thank you." She smiled. Lucy was scared. Very scared. Aquarius didn't like people. Then Aquarius went normal and threatened Lucy. "If you ever loose my key again I will show no mercy. By the way, don't summon me for a week. I'll be spending it with my boyfriend. You know, since I have one unlike a certain you." And in an instant she was gone.

"Jerk." Lucy mumbled.

Just then their attention was brought to Natsu. Happy did his normal narrating stuff. Skylar watching in awe. It was one thing to see this on tv, but completely different and amazing to watch in person. She couldn't help but a laugh a bit as Lucy when she realized he was actually from Fairy Tail.

Skylar ran right along side them as they ran from the army with the biggest grin on her face. She was going to join Fairy Tail!


	16. Chapter 17: A Fairy Tail Come True

It was absolutely amazing to finally see THE Fairy Tail. It was truly a dream.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said to the group.

"We're Home!" Natsu yelled as he kicked in the door. It didn't take to start a fight though.

'Wish I could say i'm surprised.' Skylar sighed as she watched Natsu start a guild-wide drawl an Lucy obsess over everything.

"It's time we settle things once and for all!" A guy in only his underwear yelled.

"Gray, your clothes." A brunette woman yelled from the bar."See? I don't date the men here because they have no class." She complained as she started chugging a barrel of alcohol. 'Yea, that's Cana and Gray alright...' Skylar sweat-dropped at their antics.

Skylar couldn't help but laugh when Elfman got taken out, and even harder when Loke got hit after trying to hit on Lucy.

"Hello, are you two new here?" a sweet and nice sounding woman asked the two of them.

"It's Mira Jane! In the flesh!" Lucy started obsessing... again. "Don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" Lucy asked when she had calmed down a bit.

"It's always like this around here. I'd just leave them alone. Besides -ah!" She was suddenly crushed by her younger brother. "It's kinda fun don't ya think?"

"Poor Mira Jane." Skylar said quietly. Skylar turned around just in time to see a fully naked Gray get knocked into Lucy. So she did what any young, teenage girl would do. "AHHHHHHHH!" She shattered the nearby glass things and ran off to hide behind Elfman.

"You've got a strong pair of lungs, like a man!" Elfman complemented her. She just nodded. Then Elfman went back into the brawl leaving Skylar their to tend to Mira Jane.

Skylar made a small cut on her finger and placed a drop of blood in Mira's mouth. Suddenly the older woman was back up and good as new, not knowing how she healed so quickly.

Suddenly, everyone started up their magic.

And a shadowy giant appeared. "Would you fools stop bickering like children!?" It yelled. Skylar watched as Lucy began to freak out badly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still here, Master." Mira said respectfully to the giant. But stupid Natsu just had to open his mouth. Luckily, all the Master had to do was stomp on him to get him to hush up.

"Well, seems we have a new recruit." The Master said.

Skylar came out from behind Mira. "Two actually." She said calmly, as if seeing the giant was normal and not intimidating at all.

The Master began to change back to his normal form. "Nice to meet ya!" The short, old man waved.

"He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge?" Lucy said in pure shock.

"Of course he is! Let me introduce you to the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov." Mira said.

Suddenly, the Master jumped up, or at least tried to, to the second floor. He quickly recovered from his mishap and gave his infamous speech about what true wizards are. Skylar smiled at the scene.

/

As Lucy got her mark on her right hand, Skylar got hers on her right shoulder. The color was a pretty light purple that seemed to shine a bit. "Now you two are official members of the Fairy Tail Guild." Mira told the two.

"Hey, Natsu, look Mira Jane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" Lucy jumped over excitedly to the dragon slayer among them.

"Oh yeah? That's cool. Welcome to the guild, Loopy." Natsu said in a bored tone.

"The names Lucy!" The older blonde girl yelled.

"Don't be a jerk, hot-head." Skylar growled at him.

"That a challenge, Newbie!?" Natsu yelled at the younger blonde. A crowd started to form around them, wanting to see how this would end.

"It was a warning." She gave him a dark look.

"Ohh I'm so scared of a kid like..." He was suddenly caught of by her punching him in the face, which sent him through the request board, and shattering part of the wall. "So that's how you want to play it, huh? Well bring it on! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He came running after her. He was not expecting her speed and agility, because as soon as he got close, she jumped up, fast as lightning, and kicked him in the face sending him back.

'I know he's supposed to be really strong, but I've been trained by the best. Assassin training from my father and the Zoldycks, Nen training from Ging and Wing, and magic from the first Master herself. I will not lose!' Skylar mentally encouraged herself. The best way to build a rep here was to fight the strongest people and win.

Just as Natsu was about to charge her again, the master stopped them. "Skylar, Natsu, stop this at once."

"Yes, Master." Nodded her head in respect to him.

"No way, gramps! I need to win!" Natsu tried to complain and bring forward his case.

"I said stop. Now be like Skylar and listen!" The Master growled out at him.

"Like I'd want to be like that brat." Natsu mumbled.

Unluckily for him Lucy heard that. "My sister is not a brat, so apologize!" She yelled at him.

"What! Why me?" Natsu whined.

"Because I said so." Lucy yelled.

"Fine." He turned to Skylar. "I'm sorry for calling you a brat and fighting with you." He pouted.

Skylar sighed. "And I' sorry for getting too defensive over my big sister. Truce?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Truce!" He happily took it.

It was around this time that little Romeo came running in. "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" He asked the master.

"You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo. You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Master tried yo tell the little boy.

Skylar saw a bit of herself in the boy. Missing his family.

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days and he's been gone for over a week now!" The poor kid was scared for his dad. that much was obvious.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." The Master said.

"That's right! And it's not that far from here. So why won't somebody go look for him!?" Romeo yelled.

"Listen, kid, your old man's a wizard. And like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!" Makarov yelled back at the poor kid. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

"Jerk!" Romeo yelled as he punched the Master in the face, knocking him of the bar. "I hate you all!" He screamed as he ran out of the guild hall.

Skylar didn't even wait for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. She just took off after him, It didn't take long for the other three to join her.

And soon the band of four set off to Mt. Hakobe to save Romeo's father.

/

"Why'd you come with us?" Natsu groaned out.

"I thought maybe I could help." Lucy told him. "Wow, you really do have a serious case of motion sickness don't you? Just another reason to feel sorry for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu did his best to yell in his miserable state.

Skylar though it was too cramped back there, so she sat outside with the driver and did her best to ignore them. She chose to meditate until the driver said that this was as far as he'd take them. Skylar noticed the icy breeze and cold climate. She pulled a warmer coat out of her bag and pulled it on. She was accustomed to the cold air, so it didn't bother her as much as it did Lucy.

"Why is it so cold! I know we're on a mountain, but it's summer right now there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!"Lucy yelled/complained.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." He told her.

"Oh please! You're not dressed for this. Now hand over that blanket!" She yelled at him.

Skylar got bored of the arguing and such and tuned them out once more. That is, until a giant Vulcan appeared. Skylar stayed hidden as it grabbed Lucy, who was inside her clock spirit, and quietly followed the giant ape thing to it's cave. Natsu and Happy were further behind her since they couldn't keep up as well.

While Lucy was complaining as she hid in her clock spirit, Skylar was thinking of what move she should do next. No, she planned on letting Natsu take charge of this, but Skylar was planning on going on a solo mission when Natsu, Happy, and Lucy decide to take the Everlue job. That mole was too creepy, even for her! Hisoka was one thing, but that creeper Everlue was a complete other matter entirely.

"Woman!" The monkey blushed as he looked at Lucy. 'Hehe, just like Elfman but a different gender!' Skylar joked as she watched Lucy run out of time.

"Give me an extension, please!" Lucy begged the clock spirit. Just then Natsu appeared. It would have been an awesome entrance if he didn't slip...

It was even funnier when the ape tricked him. 'Now or never, I guess.' Skylar sighed to herself and jumped down in front of Lucy, pole drawn and ready to fight. "If you want my sister," She glared at him with red eyes, "you're gonna have to go through me." She raised her pole, ready to defend herself and her sister.

"Skylar." Lucy looked up in awe. She quickly recovered and stood next to Skylar and summoned Taurus.

"New woman, new woman!" The ape cheered. Just as he was about grab the two, Natsu came flying in with Happy, but he decided Taurus was his target.

"Epic fail, Natsu." Skylar sweat dropped.

"Hey, so how come there are more monsters now than there were before?" The pink haired boy asked.

"He's a friend, dummy! He's one of my spirits!" Lucy yelled.

"That guy?" Natsu pointed to the monkey.

"Not him, moron, the bull!" She instantly changed from murderous demon to curious teen in a second. "Wait a minute. How were you able to survive out there?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned and grinned at her. "Happy came to save me." He turned from Lucy to said flying cat. "Thanks, Little Buddy."

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but Happy's ok?" Lucy asked, which caused Happy to get sad.

"Lucy, Happy is a person and a friend, not a vehicle." Skylar explained to her.

"Skylar understands me!" Happy cried as he flew to give her a hug.

"Aww, you're freezing! Here you go." Skylar put Happy in her coat and zipped it up so only his head was popping out.

"Thank you, Skylar." Happy said as he shivered a bit.

"My woman!" The giant ape they were ignoring yelled as he attacked.

"You listen up! I consider everyone in Fairy Tail my friend!" Natsu yelled as he returned the favor. "Whether it's Gramps or Mira, or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman, Happy, Lucy, and even Skylar too, they're all my friends. Which is why," His magic started up, "I'm not leaving without Macao!" He attacked the ape with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

'That would have been more awesome if the monkey didn't take Taurus's axe.' Skylar thought to herself as she guarded Happy and Lucy from the incoming ice attacks.

Other than all that, Skylar just ignored the fight until Natsu finally knocked the creature unconscious and Macao popped out.

"Natsu?" Macao whispered as he finally came through.

"You're ok!" Natsu cheered.

"I'm so pathetic." Macao said as he laid there. "I defeated 19 of those brutes. But the 20th, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself, I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo." After hearing that, Skylar did what any sane being would do... She flicked him on the forehead which gave him a nice bruise. "What was that for!?" Macao yelled as he rubbed his head.

"You beat 19 monsters, be proud. Your son has been waiting for you." Skylar said calmly as the group went back to the guild.

They were currently on the cart thing again. Macao was passed out from his injuries and Natsu was passed out from motion sickness. Lucy was pretending to sleep, and Skylar and Happy were talking.

"So why did you fight Natsu?" Happy asked his snugly companion.

"To gain some rep." Skylar stopped meditating to talk to the blue cat.

"So you're stronger than Natsu?" The carriage was completely still. Macao had woken up, and Natsu was conscious again, too.

"In hand to hand combat and with weapons, yea I guess, but with magic he has me outclassed hands down. I'm still new to magic where as he has a lot more experience than me. In a magic fight he would win, but in an all out life or death fight I would. I have a dark past that I'm not proud of, but I will fall back on it to survive if I must." Skylar sighed as she leaned against the wooden post and started petting Happy.

"Does Lucy have a dark past too?" Happy asked in between purring.

"I don't know. We're not really sisters. We met a few towns before we got to Hargeon and stuck with each other since." Skylar explained to the cat. She was well aware the others were listening in on them, but she didn't care.

"What is your past?" Happy asked.

"I'm only telling you, because you are my friend and the first to ask, but please don't be scared. I gave up that life three years ago, ok?" Skylar looked at Happy.

"Ok." Happy nodded.

"I use to be a pro assassin. My dad was an assassin, but my mom wasn't. She didn't let my dad train me at all, but that changed the day she was murdered by a rival assassin." Skylar felt the tears prick her eyes. "My dad made me train harder and harder to be the 'perfect assassin' until I met my master, the person who saved me from that life. I left home and trained under him to fight for good, but all that didn't last long. My master had many enemies, so these people set a price on my head and still want me dead. So last year I had to leave my two best friends, the only happy life I ever knew, and come to Fiore." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Skylar." Happy snuggled up closer to her.

"It's ok." She smiled. "If I didn't leave then I wouldn't have met you, or Natsu, or Lucy, or anyone at Fairy Tail. I just hope I can stay." She looked out the window as everyone enjoyed the comfortable silence.

What Skylar didn't know was that the elections for the new chairman in the Hunter X Hunter world was ending, and that those dear friends would be joining her very soon.


	17. Chapter 18: Skylar Goes Solo

Before we start, I thought I'd give a little clarity for some questions asked in the comments.

Guest: Yes I took inspiration for Skylar's glares from Ouran High School Host Club. I'm glad you noticed! C:

Also, rather than start a new book on fanfiction, I decided to just continue off of the original story, but if you were to go on wattpad where I also have this story, you would see they are two different books. Sorry for any confusion.

Now let's get to the part you guys like the most, the story!

Skylar woke up early in the morning, much to her displeasure, and got ready for the morning. First, she took a nice soak in the tub, then she donned her normal outfit, got her hair and light make up on, and then she made breakfast. Lucy was still fast asleep, so she wrapped up Lucy's portion and put it in their fridge before she set off to the guild.

"Hey, Skylar!" Happy cheered from his position on Natsu's shoulder.

"Oi, hey, Skylar. Wanna go on this job with us?" Natsu asked as he showed her the Duke Everlue Flyer.

"No, but I'm sure you can get Lucy to go." Skylar shivered from the creepy old man's face.

"Oh, ok! We'll go ask her now." Natsu said before he started off.

"Oh, please tell her that her part of breakfast is in the fridge!" Skylar yelled out to them.

"Aye!" Happy yelled back to let her know they heard her loud and clear.

Skylar smiled and walked back to the request board. After searching a while, she picked one out and walked over to Mira and the Master. "I'd like to take this job please." Skylar said to them.

"That's the Mone Job. It says here that they need someone to kill a ferocious monster that has been attacking them lately and the pay is... wow! 580,000 J! Are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" Mira asked the young teen in front of her.

"Yes please." Skylar nodded.

Mira looked at the Master, hoping for him to say something, but he kept chugging away. "Ok, but be safe!" Mira called out to her.

"Ok, bye!" Skylar called as she ran out for the train station.

"Master, why didn't you do anything!?" Mira grilled him the moment she thought Skylar was out of earshot.

"I wanted to see if she could handle it." He said as he stared out towards the direction Skylar went.

"But what if she needs help or gets into some serious trouble?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Get out the communication lacrima." The Master sighed. She did just that. "She's going to an area Laxus is near, he should be done by now so I'll ask him to keep an eye on her." The Master explained to Mira.

"What do you want, Old Man!?" The grumpy blonde asked through the lacrima.

"We have a new recruit that is taking a solo job near you and I'd like you to keep on eye on them and help them should the need arise." Master Makarov said without skipping a beat.

"And why should I do that?" Laxus said with a feral grin on his face.

"I'll make it a formal request and pay you for it."

"Well, well, it seems we have a deal. So what does the newbie look like?" Laxus grinned as he felt he had won something.

"They are a blonde with peach colored eyes. The rest you need to figure out. Bye!" Master Makarov gave a cheesy grin before he turned of the lacrima.

"Very devious, Master." Mira shook her head but smiled. 'Maybe Skylar can get through to Laxus.' Mira hoped.

It was a long train ride, but Skylar finally made it to Mone. Mone was a border town that was was filled with people and tourists. As she stepped out she noticed a man with a black coat with fluffy edges studying everyone who got off the train. 'That's Laxus!' Skylar thought to herself. 'Master must have bribed him to keep an eye on me.' She growled to herself.

"Oi, you! Newbie!" Laxus yelled when he caught sight of her.

Skylar was pissed that the Master thought she needed a babysitter, so she decided to raise some hell and run out of their so she could meet the client.

"Damn it! Come here!" The angry blonde yelled at her. There was so many people going in and out of the station that it made it difficult to get where Skylar was, and on top of that, if he used his magic to get to her, he could potentially hurt someone that was nearby. "Damn!" Laxus yelled again as he watched her leave.

When he finally got out of that hell hole, he used his dragon slaying senses to good use and tried to sniff her out.

"So the monster hides in a cave in the nearby mountains during the day then attacks at night?" Skylar recapped.

"Yes, I hope you are able to get it before it comes back." It was currently around 4 pm.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Just in case I'm not fast enough I want you to have everyone prepare as if it was a normal night." Skylar ordered the man.

"Yes, ma'am."

And with that, Skylar set off for the mountain as fast as she could, but with a pissed off Laxus at her heels.

It didn't take long for her to get to the cave the client spoke of, so she mentally prepared herself. Laxus watched from afar and decided he'd see what the kid could do before he barged in and electrocuted her and the monster at the same time.

Skylar summoned her fire using magic and tried to turn it into electricity, but to no avail. The color of the magic flames was a dark purple. Laxus saw this a laughed a bit to himself. 'She could use a lot of work, but she has promise.'

"Damn it! Why can't I ever get that right!?" Skylar screamed in frustration, but this cause the earth to shake. "So now you're gonna come out. Ok, big guy, bring it on." Skylar yelled into the cave.

A loud, unearthly cry answered her goading as a the giant beast left the safety of it's cave.

"Ok, I think I may have to go Reaper, but I think I'll test normal out first." Skylar said to herself. She quickly drew her rod and infused it with her fire and attacked.

Laxus was impressed at how quickly she could move and how strong she was physically. It seemed the only thing she lacked was discipline in magic.

The monster landed a strong hit to Skylar and knocked her into the ground and tried to step on her. Just as it was about to succeed, blood red fire erupted from where Skylar was. The burned the foot of the monster and revealed a being that looked like Skylar but didn't.

Laxus stared at this new being. Their stark white hair, blood red eyes, and large scythe all intrigued him. It reminded him of the she-devil herself from her younger days.

"Now you die!" This dark being yelled. Suddenly, she was surrounded by human shaped things made from her blood red fire. After pointing towards the monster, they all attacked as did their leader. The fire-spirits brought the monster to its knees, and the girl who led them, decapitated it.

The ring of fire surrounded the being once more, and the fire-spirits merged with it. Once the fire disappeared, Skylar remained. A bit bruised and bloody, but nothing serious.

"Why are you following me?" Skylar turned to the area Laxus was hiding in.

He stepped out so she could see him. "The old man asked me to keep an eye on you to see if you could handle the job or not." He explained, but a strange look entered his eyes. "I see you're not so good at lightning magic. I happen to be an expert."

"I know. You're Laxus Dreyar, strongest man in Fairy Tail second only to Gildarts Clive. I'm a big fan!" Skylar gave him a huge grin.

"Is that so, huh?" He was liking the way Skylar was inflating his ego.

"Yep! It's because you're so awesome that I've been trying to learn lightning magic." Skylar added.

"Well, I could teach some stuff, I mean, since you're such a fan." Laxus said so proudly.

"Really!? That would be so awesome! Thank you!" Skylar gave him her friendliest, nicest smile. 'Hehe, you can get anyone to do anything if you know what makes them tick.' Skylar thought smugly to herself. 'Lucy is rubbing off on me.' She quickly added as she heard her own thoughts.

"Let's go get your reward and then head back up here. We don't want you to hurt anyone with your training." Laxus said before he started walking off towards the town.

"Ok!" Skylar said as she ran up to walk beside him.

It's been a week since then and Skylar has grown a lot in her lightning magic. It was non-stop training, just the way she liked it. Laxus was a hard, but semi-fair teacher.

"Well, you don't suck anymore, so I'll give you props for that, but if you really want to get really good with lightning magic you're going to need to work harder." Laxus lectured her in front of the train station.

"Why aren't you coming with?" Skylar asked him.

"I just prefer walking." Laxus said with a proud look.

"You get motion sickness too, huh." Skylar said flatly.

Laxus's head deflated a bit. "As if. I'm nothing like that loser, Natsu. We have nothing in common." Laxus tried to deny.

"You're both dragon slayers." She reminded him just before she got on.

"Wait! How do you know that!?" Laxus yelled when he finally caught on to what she said. He knew he was careful not to show any of his dragon slayer abilities around her.

"It's a secret!" Skylar yelled out of the train window. "But don't worry, I won't tell!" She added in.

"Well, damn." Laxus said with a smile on his face. "She got me good."

"I'm back!" Skylar yelled as she entered the guild hall.

"Skylar! You're back." Mira cheered from behind the bar. "How'd it go?" She asked as she got out a peach smoothie for the girl.

"Great! I defeated the monster the same day I got there, ran into Laxus, and trained with him for a week." Skylar gave a brief summary as she waited patiently for her smoothie

"Wow, that's awesome. While you were gone your sister, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Erza formed a team and saved the all the different guild masters. Isn't that exciting!?" Mira said as she set the smoothie in front of Skylar.

"It certainly sounds destructive." Skylar said before she took a sip of paradise. After chatting with Mira for a half hour, Skylar felt a familiar wave of nen. "I'm gonna go home now, bye Mira." Skylar said as she paid for the smoothie and left.

Skylar followed the nen into the nearby forest. 'What's he doing here?' Skylar asked herself. She found the man sitting lazily on a huge tree root, obviously waiting for her. "Took you long enough, Skylar." He said before jumping down to where she was.

"What do you want. Ging?" Skylar said with a tick mark forming. She was still pissed at him.

"I see you're adjusting well." He said as he looked at her.

"What do you want." Skylar narrowed her eyes.

"No need to be so hostile. I just came to tell you that Gon, Killua, and Killua's, ah, sibling Alluka, will be joining you here soon." Ging gave her a goofy smile.

"Why?" Skylar asked. She was honestly surprised.

"They decided they wanted to see you again and this was the only option. Please give them a chance before you try and send them back." Ging asked her, knowing what she was planning on doing.

"Grr, fine. Follow me." She told him. She took him to the edge of the forest where you could see the whole town. "That building is Fairy Tail, a wizarding guild. When you bring them, go there. If I'm not there when you get there, just tell someone you're looking for me and they'll let you stay until I get there, got it?" Skylar told him.

"Yeah, I got it. It was good seeing you again, Skylar. I'm proud of the person you've become." And with that, he disappeared.

"Yeah, he's still trying way to hard to be cool." Skylar sweat dropped.

'I should probably go home now.' She thought as she watched the setting sun.


	18. Chapter 19: A Hunter Island Paradise

Skylar waited for Lucy to finally return home. She waited in the guild hall for all of them to return. She listened as Biska and Alzack's report as to where they went and continued to wait. Skylar even went on a small job that was nearby and got paid 85,000 J for it.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as they walked in.

"Skylar!" Lucy yelled as she tried to embrace the young teen.

"You smell." Skylar told her flatly as she dodged to incoming hug, watching Lucy fall on her face while Laxus watched the whole thing from above.

"So mean. That's how you greet me after you abandoned me to go on a solo job!? Why must you be so cruel!" Lucy ranted as she recovered from the fall.

Neither noticed Erza as she came up behind the squabbling sisters.

"I take it you are Skylar Reed." Erza said with an unreadable expression.

"Yes. So you're the Titania Erza, right!?" Skylar said with stars in her eyes.

"Correct. I heard about you while we were on our journey. It is nice to meet such a capable young teen." Erza complimented her while the whole guild went into shock. "To think that you took down a strong monster on not only your first mission, but a solo one as well is very commendable. You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Skylar smiled. "Oh, I was practicing my baking and make a strawberry cake. I was thinking about giving it to Mira to give to people here at the guild, but since I hear you like cake, would you like it?" Skylar offered the cake that was sitting on the counter of the bar.

Erza blushed. "Yes please." Skylar cut a piece for her and watched the armored mage try the cake. "This." Erza paused. The whole guild watched in fascination. "This, is amazing!" Erza yelled before she continued to eat the cake.

"Where did you learn to cook and bake like that?" Lucy asked after coming out of her stupor of seeing Erza like this.

Skylar got a little sad and looked down at the ground. "My mom died when I was very young. She left me all of her recipes, so I worked hard to perfect each one. It was nice cooking and baking, and whenever a recipe would turn out right, I always felt like she was near, watching how much better I'd gotten." Skylar's eyes teared a bit. "I know, it's silly right." She said as she wiped all evidence of her sorrow away.

"I doesn't matter hoe many times I hear it, it's still too sad." A voice from the entry way called out.

"Who's there?" Master Makarov asked.

"I'm Ging." The man said with a bright smile. Laxus was very interested.

Without even thinking, Skylar ran up and punched him in the face. "You were standing there the whole time, weren't you!" She yelled out. Once more the guild was in shock. No one had ever seen Skylar act this way, it was almost like she was Natsu.

"Hey! What was that for? And I'm not about to interrupt you when you're speaking." Ging threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Keh, whatever. What do you want now." Skylar crossed her arms and glared.

"Geeze, you've already forgotten?" Ging rolled his eyes at his student's attitude.

"No, but I don't see them here." Skylar defended herself.

"Come on in!" Ging hollered outside. Skylar only stared as she watching Gon, Killua, Alluka, Leorio, and Kurapika walk in.

She stood still for a minute, not knowing how to react. "Guys!" She went and tackled the group, even Alluka. "Why are you here, Kurapika, Leorio?" She asked after the group hug. She could sense Killua's discomfort, but she decided to ignore that for now.

"We decided we wanted to visit and see how you were." Leorio grinned.

"I was forced to come." Kurapika said with a dark menacing look, so Skylar slapped him. "What was that for!?" He yelled, reverting to his old self temporarily.

"Quit acting like an idiot!" She yelled back. Kurapika decided, in his anger, to attack her with his chains. "Not gonna work." Skylar said as she jumped into the air and attacked with her pole.

"Um, guys, I don't think this is the place to be fighting." Killua said as he sweat dropped. But he was too late because Skylar had already won.

Skylar shot Kurapika a huge grin. "I see you've gotten better." She offered him her hand.

He smiled up at her. "You're still out of my league, I see." He said as he took her hand.

"Um, Skylar, who are these people?" Master Makarov asked.

"Oh! Let me introduce everyone. The guy I was fighting is my friend Kurapika, the guy in the suit in Pervertio..."

"Leorio!" He yelled.

"The kid in the green is Gon, the one standing next to him is Killua." She said the last part in a cold voice. "The adult is the guy who trained me, my master Ging, and I'm guessing the girl is Alluka, Killua's sister." Once more, she said his name in a frigid tone.

"We can't stay for much longer, Skylar." Ging told her.

"Oh." She looked down.

"I know it was only a short visit, but Kurapika and I will visit again." Leorio told her. And with that, they left.

"So where are we, Skylar?" Gon asked her.

"This is Fairy Tail! It's a wizard guild!" Skylar said with a smile.

"Wizard? You mean like magic?" Alluka asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Yep." Skylar said with a big smile. "Would you like to join?"

"Yes!"

"Ah-huh!"

"Sure."

"Can they join, Master?" Skylar went up to Makarov and asked.

"Of course, kiddo, anyone's welcome at Fairy Tail!" He said with a cheer. Soon the whole guild joined in on it.

/

Gon ended up with a green mark on his left hand, Killua with one on his lower left stomach, and Alluka got her's on her left shoulder.

The whole guild partied and celebrated in honor of the new members.

Killua finally was able to get a hold of Skylar and talk to her outside the guild hall.

"Why won't you say anything to me." Killua demanded.

"Because I thought I wasn't ever really your friend." Skylar bit back sharply.

"I was wrong. I was stupid and upset about you leaving." Killua tried to tell her.

"I was even more upset. I had to leave to protect you and Gon, but instead of trying to understand where I was coming from, what my side was, you only hurt me even more." Skylar glared red eyes at him. The two were unaware that the inside of the guild was quiet, trying to listen to everything that they were saying.

"What do you want me to do, Skylar! What can I do to get you to forgive me?" Killua said with a sad, small voice.

"Do you still mean it." Skylar reverted her eyes to their natural peach color, but their intense gaze was as strong as ever.

Killua looked into them and saw the hurt he caused her, but he also saw the promise he gave her for her birthday. "No. You were the best friend I could of ever had. Please," He fell to his knees. "forgive me." He whispered out as silent tears streamed down his face.

"On one condition."

"What is it, I'll do anything!" Killua looked up to her.

"You," Skylar paused. "have to be my slave until I say you're free." She said with a huge smile as she pointed to him.

"What!?" He yelled.

"You heard me." She said with a cheeky grin.

"You knew I'd do this, didn't you?" Killua said in terror.

"Lil' ol' me? Now how could I possibly know what you were thinking the entire night?" Skylar said with an evil look.

"You! You're a demon!" Killua pointed at her.

Skylar grew a tick mark. "I'm a Reaper, get it right!" She yelled.

The two continued to bicker. "Look's like they'll be ok now, huh Alluka." Gon said to the girl next to him. She only nodded, but starting laughing when Skylar went and started chasing her brother around with a giant scythe.

"This is normal!?" Lucy yelled in horror. The whole guild started laughing once more.

/

"Hmm, so what kind of magic should we learn?" Killua asked out loud.

"I think Alluka would be good at transformation magic, so I think she should get some lessons from Mira. You'd be good with equip magic, so you should see Erza for some pointers. And Gon? Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe speed magic. If that's the case, Jet should be of some help." Skylar told the three as they walked into the guild.

"Really? Thanks Sky!" Alluka said. The two of them had gotten very close.

"No prob. There's Jet right now." Skylar said as she walked up to the speedy Levy follower. "Hey, Jet, Gon is really interested in speed magic, would you be able to teach him?" She said just loud enough for Levy to hear her and turn attention to them.

Jet noticed Levy's attention, so to earn suck up points he agreed. "Sure, let's go out to the forest to work on it, Gon." And with that, the two disappeared.

"Oh, there's Erza!" Alluka pointed out. So the group of three walked to where she was eating her last slice of the cake Skylar made.

"Erza?" Skylar said the redhead's name.

"Oh, it's you, Skylar. Would you be able to make another delicious cake for me? I'll pay you for it." Erza said with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Sure, but would you take Killua on as an apprentice in return? If you do, I'll make you a cake each time you get back from missions" Skylar bargained. "He's very interested in equip magic so I think it would be great if he learned from the best."

"I would gladly take him on. I hope he is prepared for all the hard work it's going to take, though." Erza said with an extremely pleased look. 'Probably because she get's more cake.' Skylar sweat dropped.

"I am, Sensei." Killua said with a serious look.

"Once I am done with this cake you will accompany me on a job." Erza ordered.

Skylar and Alluka decided to abandon Killua to find Mira.

"Hey, Mira." Skylar waved.

"Hi, Skylar, Alluka." The white haired woman greeted them.

"Would you be able to teach Alluka transformation magic?" Skylar asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Mira said with a happy smile.

"I can man the kitchen for a while if you'd like." Skylar offered. It was still early in the day, so the bar wasn't open. The only exception was Cana and the master, but the master took Cana's barrel orders since no one trusted her with the key to the cellar containing them.

"I'd appreciate that." Mira said as she walked around the bar. "Let's go to the park, Alluka." Mira said as she walked to the door.

"Bye, Sky!" Alluka waved.

But, just as Killua and Alluka were about to leave with their respective teachers, almost everyone started getting very sleepy.

A strange man walked in and grabbed a request. Skylar and Killua saw the whole thing. They all watched as Laxus started getting into a fight with the rest of the guild. Mostly Natsu though.

Skylar decided to go home the the apartment after a while. She completely stayed out of the fight between Natsu and Lucy, but hid in the shadows when she remembered about the S-Class flyer. After the three of them left she walked to the guild hall to snitch.

"Master! Happy stole a S-Class request and went on the mission with Natsu and Lucy." Skylar said as she walked up to him. The whole guild froze. Skylar had walked in just after Mira made the discovery.

After Laxus added his part Mira just about killed him.

It was then Gray decided he'd go and get them.

"Laxus, do you have to be so mean?" Skylar complained.

"Never mind that. While I'm here would you like to train a bit?" Laxus asked her from the top floor. Master looked at him in shock.

"Sure!" Skylar shot him a thumbs up. So Laxus walked down to where she was. "Forest?" Skylar asked. Laxus nodded and walked out with Skylar, leaving the whole guild in shock.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Laxus not only agreed to train someone, but also didn't pick a fight with them." Master Makarov said in pure terror.

"It's the end of the world as we know it!" Wakaba screamed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"So how's the training coming along, Alluka?" Skylar asked as she plopped down next to her friend.

"Great! I'm already at level 2! Watch me." Alluka said just before she transformed into an exact clone of Killua, clothes and all. "Aren't I just so great?" She said using Killua's voice.

"I am." Killua said right behind them.

"Big brother! You scared me!" Alluka screeched in Killua's voice, then turned back to herself.

"So how's training with Erza?" Skylar asked.

"Hell." Killua told her flatly.

"Oh, hey, Gon!" Skylar yelled as Gon walked into the guild.

"Hey, guys." Gon ran over to them, super fast. A moment after Jet came racing in.

"I can't believe I lost!" He yelled in frustration.

"WHAT!" Erza yelled out. "Killua, Gon, Alluka, Skylar, you four will accompany me at once to retrieve them now!" Erza yelled.

"Aye, sir!" The four said in unison and followed her immediately out of pure fear.

"Bye, big brother Laxus!" Skylar yelled back.

"Big brother!?" She heard the whole guild yell in a terrified tone.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was absolutely terrifying watching Erza take over the pirate ship. Though it was funny when they had decided to look up to her.

"You're amazing, Erza! While we wait to get to the island can I train with you and Killua?" Skylar asked.

"Can I too?" Gon asked with shining eyes.

"Sure. It is always good to see youths wanting to become stronger." Erza said as she equipped twin swords.

They got an ass whooping, but it felt so good to test their metal against Erza. When the three of them finally coordinated their attacks, they were able to get Erza to finally equip her Knight Armour.

"Thank you, Erza" Skylar said as she panted on the deck of the ship.

"You're welcome." Erza said with a smile.

Skylar turned her rod into the scythe and cut herself a bit and dropped some blood into her mouth and Gon and Killua's as well. The three were back on their feet as if nothing had happened.

"How did you do that?" Erza asked.

"When I'm in normal mode my blood can heal, but when I'm in my Reaper mode it's a deadly poison." Skylar explained. "It doesn't help to restore magic energy, though." Skylar added.

"It seems like that would be a great help in battle." Erza complimented.

"I think there's enough stuff in the kitchen for me to make dinner and a cake." Skylar told them.

"I'll help." Alluka said from the corner she was hiding in to avoid getting mixed up in the fight.

"Ok, you two have fun getting your ass kicked my Erza again." Skylar yelled as grabbed Alluka to go to the ship's kitchen.

"There you have it. Prepare yourselves!" Erza yelled her battle cry.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

"This is a delicious meal. Thank you, you two." Erza said as she ate the meal Skylar and Alluka made together.

"I hate you." Killua growled out from the pain from the Erza thrashing.

"You're just mad that I only healed Gon." Skylar said.

"Thank you, Skylar." Gon smiled at her.

"I still hate you." Killua said grumpily.

"Shut up and eat. That's an order. Be nice and I'll think about healing you." Skylar said as she ate her own food.

Dinner was quiet after this.

Skylar decided to heal him after dinner and went to bed. Her, Alluka, and Erza shared a room while Killua and Gon shared one as well.

"Good night, Erza, Alluka." Skylar yawned.

"Night, Sky." Alluka said as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sleep well, Skylar." Erza said with a small smile. Skylar smiled as she fell asleep. "I see why Laxus has become so fond of you." Erza whispered to the sleeping girl and went to sleep herself.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Where are they!?" Erza yelled in anger as they searched the island.

"Look! A flying rat! Maybe if we follow it, it will lead us to one of them." Alluka pointed.

"Good plan, Alluka. Let's follow that rat!" And with that, the group of five went.

"Erza is scary when she's mad." Gon whispered to Killua.

"She's scary all the time, what are you talking about?" Killua shout whispered back.

"I agree." Skylar added in.

The group finally made it to the beach just to watch Aquarius wipe out pretty much everything. Erza saw the rat try and attack Lucy, so she jumped in to help her.

"Erza!" Lucy cheered, until she got the death glare.

Then Happy showed up, but still got captured by Erza. Then Lucy was interrogated by sad captor. The group finally made it to where the villagers were staying and waited for Gray to wake up.

"You made me wait. Not smart." Erza said as he entered.

"Did she even need us?" Killua sweat dropped.

"Probably not, but I'm glad we came." Skylar smiled.

They watched the standoff between Gray and Erza. 'Yep, she's angry.' Skylar thought as she watched the scene.

"Doesn't this place have a temple?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah. That's where the bad guys are." Happy said.

"It's the moon drip temple, correct?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah! How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"A, Lucy said something about moon drip and stuff. B, I learned about it before I met Lucy." Skylar told them.

"Oh, you're smart." Happy said.

"Maybe Natsu went to the temple or something." Skylar told them.

"Then that's where we will go." Erza said. They all walked outside. "Gray, you will lead us." She ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am." Gray saluted. The group set off to the forest to stop the resurrection.

Skylar was thrilled. She couldn't wait to fight!


	19. Chapter 20: The Strongest In Fairy Tail!

When the people showed up to stop them, Skylar got into her stance, but Erza had other plans. "You Take Alluka, Gon, and Killua with you to stop the ceremony!" Erza ordered her.

Skylar nodded and ran off with the others to the top if the temple. Gray ran with them, but left to go inside the temple to try and stop Lyon. "Gon, since you're the fastest you carry Alluka." Skylar ordered.

"Ok." He said as he picked the younger Zoldyck up.

"Killua, equip your now and infuse it with your lightning." Skylar said as she brought out her pole and infused it with her fire.

"Got it." Killua said as he got the sword Erza had given him.

When they got to the top, they heard an earth shattering yell.

"Ha! The ceremony is complete!" Toby yelled in conquest.

"Damn! Let's go down and help them. If that thing is as bad as they all say it is, Natsu and Gray are going to need our help." Killua yelled.

"Hey! What about me?" Toby yelled at their retreating figures.

"We're here!" Gon yelled just in time to see Deliora attack Natsu, dying in the process.

They went outside to meet up with the others. Natsu and Lucy we're cheering about completing the job, but Erza reminded them what the mission was. And so the group set off to the village so Erza and Natsu could destroy the moon.

"Will they really try to destroy the moon?" Killua asked.

"Yeah." Skylar said in a depressed tone.

"I want to!" Gon yelled. Alluka smacked him.

Erza transformed into one of her more powerful armors and equipped a strong spear and explained what they did. Her and Natsu got into position to launch the spear and threw it, shattering the moon drip shield encasing the sky.

After a heartwarming reunion between the chief and his son, they all partied! Two of Lyon's even henchmen came down and joined in too. When the morning came Erza accepted the gate-key and they all left on the pirate ship Erza had taken over.

Skylar, Killua, Alluka, and Gon snickered when Erza reminded them of the punishment that was awaiting them. "Hey, Erza. What is 'that?'" Skylar asked the woman currently dragging Natsu to the guild with a trembling Gray and Lucy following them.

"I'm sorry, but it is so terrible that unless you are truly deserving of it, it is to be left unknown." Erza explained with a solemn voice.

"Does that mean you've gone through it?" Alluka asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was very similar to Natsu and Gray when I was a child, and got the punishment once. After that I never did anything to even come close to the punishment ever again." Erza said with a bit of fright in her eyes.

"I'll get to work on your cake when we get back." Skylar smiled up at her.

"That would be appreciated." Erza smiled once more. They finally walked into the guild hall. "Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked as soon as she walked in.

"I'm afraid he isn't here right now." Mira answered her. "Ready for your lessons, Alluka?"

"Yep! Bye, Sky! Bye, big brother and Gon!" Alluka cheered as she left to go to the nearby park.

"Ready to go, Gon?" Jet asked the green haired boy.

"Yep! Bye guys." Gon waved as he too left.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Killua said to Skylar.

"Not necessarily. I can leave as soon as I'm done making that cake." Skylar reminded him.

"Great." Killua hung his head in defeat.

"Come back to the kitchen with me and help me bake." Skylar ordered him. " And I'll make you a chocolate milkshake too." Skylar added in slyly.

"Come on, let's go bake!" Killua ran to the kitchen.

"Hehe, I love my friends!" Skylar said as she ran to catch up with him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What did you guys do?" Skylar asked them. She listened to the Master's lecture, but seriously. Poor Erza.

Luckily Levy showed up to help, but even she was stumped.

"Hey, Levy." Skylar tried to get her attention. There was only less than 5 minutes left.

"Yes?" She asked.

"In ancient languages, didn't they have a limited vocabulary?" Skylar asked.

"Yea why?" She asked, not getting it.

"Didn't saying things backwards mean the opposite of what was said. So wouldn't saying the spell backwards reverse it?" Skylar said.

Everyone froze. "Oh yeah! Thank you, Skylar." Levy cheered.

"I'm going back to the kitchen to help Killua finish Erza's cake." Skylar ran back before Levy could say the spell.

After another 30 minutes of hell Levy managed to fix everyone.

"Here's your cake, Erza. I also got you some ice cream." Skylar handed the plate to the older woman.

"Thank you. Killua, when I'm done we are leaving to train. I will not rest until you can equip armor." Erza ordered her young apprentice.

"Aye, sir!" Killua shook in fear.

"I take it Laxus left?" Skylar asked the master.

"Yes he did. I'm sorry, kiddo." Makarov patted her on the head.

"No problem. I'll probably go on another solo mission since everyone else is busy." Skylar told him.

"Go and pick one out. I'll let you know if you can go or not." Makarov said to her. Skylar went to the request board and came back with what she wanted to do. "Let's see here. The request is from the Malba City Council. Hmm. They want you to destroy a horde of demons that have been kidnapping local children. And the reward is 1,500,000 J! Skylar are you sure you want to do this? It could be very difficult, deadly even."

"I'm sure. Please trust me enough to not send a babysitter this time too, please." Skylar begged Master Makarov.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you'd better be careful." Master gave in.

"Thank you! Bye!" Skylar waved as she ran out to go catch the train. She made it there just in time to catch the train that was heading out to Malba. It took a whole day and night of riding the train, but she finally got to the city.

She walked right up to the council house. "I'm Skylar Reed from Fairy Tail. I've come to accept the job request." Skylar announced.

"You're the Skylar Reed! From the magazine! You're the Reaper of Fairy Tail!" A woman council lady gushed.

"You're reputation proceeds you, Skylar Reed. The demons camp out just outside of town and constantly kidnap the children here. There are hardly any kids left and we don't have the resources and power to retrieve them. Please help us." A male member of the council asked.

"No problem." And so Skylar left to get the children back. She continued all the way until she was in the demon's camp. She looked around and saw the children chained up and crying.

"What do you want, lil girl?" The head one asked as he motioned for his men to surround her.

"I'm here for the kids. So hand them over." Skylar ordered.

"Yeah right. Get her boys!" The head demon yelled out.

Skylar smirked. She made quick work of them. "Why?" Skylar demanded him.

"Children fetch a hefty price on the slave market in the other countries." The guy gave her a crazed look. So she knocked him out and used a communication lacrima to summon the magic council to arrest them.

"I'm surprised a wizard from Fairy Tail didn't destroy everything." The man from the magic council said.

"We're not all destructive." Skylar told him.

"Well, thank you for this. Bye." He said as he left.

She went and collected her reward.

"Thank you, Skylar!" Another council member said.

"Here you go." The woman from before handed her the reward.

Skylar waved and left to return to the guild. But when she returned after a day on the train she saw what Phantom Lord did to the guild hall. Master Makarov was at Porlyusica's, barely hanging on and the moral of the Fairy Tailers were extremely low.

"Skylar, you're back!" Gon cheered.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"So how did the job go?" Killua asked. The whole guild heard about the request she'd taken and were curious how it went.

"I got the job done in a day, but I had to wait for the council to arrest the demons and stuck around a few extra days to see things to the end. It also took a day to get between Magnolia and Malba so I wasn't able to help." Skylar explained to them.

"I was on a mission with Erza and and team Natsu when the original attack happened." Killua told her.

"And they made me and the guys stay behind when they attacked Phantom." Alluka looked down.

"They got Lucy, but Natsu managed to get her back." Gon added in.

"Her father hired them to get her." Killua tensed.

"When they come knocking on our door," Skylar burned with rage and intense fire surrounded her, scaring the other members, "the Reaper will give them their just dues." The demonic figure that took her place finished, but it looked different that what Killua and Gon remembered. This Reaper had spiky white hair in a high pony tail, blood red eyes, black tattoos all over her body, a tight black vest and red under shirt, black shorts with ripped red leggings on, and black, spiked combat boots. Her scythe had become more simple, but was infused with black and red lightning. "This is my Supreme Reaper Mode. I can stay in this form as long as I an enraged." The scary figure explained.

"Is that really Skylar?" Lucy asked in fear of the being in front of her.

Killua equipped black skin tight armor and a short sword. After that he went into his lightning mode. His hair looked like lightning bolts and his eyes glowed. "I'm right behind you, Skylar."

"What are these kids?" Macao shouted in terror.

Gon was mad. Magic and nen energy swarmed around him. "I'm going too." Gon was mad!

Alluka did a takeover spell. "Takeover magic: Demon's Soul!" She yelled. Her and Nanika fused together. She donned a black outfit, more befitting a ninja, and had her hair braided with horns and wings sprouting out. "Don't forget about me." She said with a voice that sounded like a mixture of her's and Nanika's.

"Good. We need you for Team Hunter." Reaper Skylar gave her a nod.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked Mira.

"I think the real strongest team in Fairy Tail was just created." Mira said solemnly. Erza listened to the whole thing and nodded. These kids were even stronger that she was at their age. Killua knew nothing about magic, but in only a few lessons he picked up on it all so quickly and the other boy, Gon, beat Jet in a race. Skylar had been doing missions all on her own, ones that really should have been S-Class. And lastly Alluka took to transformation and takeover magic at a high rate too, she was just like Mira when she was known as the She Devil.

"Phantom will PAY for what they did!" Reaper Skylar yelled out.

And soon the battle with Phantom Lord was about to meet its end.


	20. Chapter 21: End of War

Everyone felt the guild hall shake and tremble. "They're here." Skylar said. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on. Too their surprise and horror the Phantom main building was approaching them. The cannon was getting ready to attack. Erza took charge and donned an armor and strong shield to try and protect the guild. She took the hit full on, barely being able to stop it. Her armor broke and she was sent flying, barely conscious.

Jose rubbed in their loss and demanded Lucy. Lucy just cried from watching it all. "We would never betray her like that, so you're just going to have to kill us first!" Erza yelled.

Jose told them they had 15 minutes and his ghost things came out to attack them.

"Gon, Killua, you go with Natsu to destroy the cannon. Alluka, you and I will stay here and fight off the phantoms for a while and then go and help them if they need it." Skylar ordered.

"Aye, sir!" They yelled and moved out.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Wrath of the fallen!" Skylar yelled as she sent out her own demonic soldiers. Her's where shaped like fairies, but they emitted either red fire or red and black lightning.

"Ninjistu Rain!" Alluka yelled out as dark, shadow shurikan rained from the sky, destroying all the phantoms in their path.

"You good?" Skylar asked as she panted from the extensive use of her nen and magic.

"Yeah, you?" Alluka panted back. Skylar gave her the thumbs up sign before she ran off to slice more of the phantoms with her scythe. The two watched as the cannon was destroyed and as it transformed into a giant.

"Kneel before me, you Fairy Tail brats!" Jose announced.

Skylar flipped him off. "Fuck you, bitch!" Skylar cursed at him.

"I take care of you, you stupid, rude little girl!" Jose raged. So she flipped him off again.

"Time to go in there, Alluka. You help Mira and Elfman. I'm going after Jose." Skylar told her.

"Got it." Alluka smiled. Alluka gave Skylar a boost to the giant and threw her in.

She kept running through the halls to try and locate Jose. She ran into a few Phantom members that tried to attack her, but she was able to make quick work of them. She ended up running into Aria and Natsu. "Let's get him together." Skylar said as she eyed the enemy.

"I'm not happy about it but fine. Gon and Killua said to tell you they went off to try and find the control room." Natsu said as they took their stance.

"The bond of two hopeless comrades, how sad!" Aria cried. Seriously, he really cried.

"Grow a pair and get a brain. Because anyone can tell that us in Fairy Tail never loose hope!" Skylar yelled as she swung her scythe towards the wind mage while Natsu timed his fire with her attacks perfectly.

They tried hard, but Aria was very powerful. It was as if he was only playing around with them.

"Behind you!" Skylar yelled to Natsu, but Erza saved him just in time. After a brief time of talking, Aria took off his bandages.

They fought an epic battle, but Aria was no match for Erza what so ever. She really ripped him a new one. Erza passed. Skylar cut her hand and put it to Erza's mouth for her to drink. "This will help you." She told her. Natsu and Happy watched amazed as all the cuts and bruises on Erza began to disappear. "Come on, Natsu. You need to heal a bit too." Skylar offered her hand to him.

"Ok?" Natsu said, completely unsure of what was going on. "I smell Lucy." Natsu looked enraged.

"Then go get her, I'll watch over Erza." Skylar assured him. "Go save my sister." She gave him a serious look. He nodded and ran off with Happy.

Mira Elfman and Gray showed up not too long after. Then they all sensed a strong, evil power headed towards them. Jose showed up not too long after. Gray and Elfman attacked, only to be knocked out, Jose didn't stop. He knocked out Mira and fought with Erza. Skylar tried fighting too. Her magic wasn't strong enough, but her nen might help.

"Ren!" Skylar amplified her aura with all her rage in it. Erza and Jose stopped their fighting and looked at her.

"What is this!? I feel like I'm being hunted, about to be torn apart!" Jose yelled.

Skylar ignored him and sent her nen towards him. He tried running away, but when that didn't work he tried sending an attack directly.

"Ten!" Skylar yelled out as she surrounded her body in her aura to protect herself.

"What are you!?" He yelled out.

"I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail! And you've successfully pissed me off! As the Reaper of Fairy Tail, I swear to get revenge for my big sister Lucy, for Fairy Tail, and for Erza!" Skylar yelled as she continued her assault.

"Skylar." Erza stared at her.

"We're here too!" Gon, Killua, and Skylar yelled. Gon and Killua activated their Ren and joined her while Alluka used her 'Demon's Touch' healing to take care of Gray, Mira, and Elfman.

"I guess I'm going to have to use my stronger phantom soldiers." Jose said with a sneer.

The three hunters did their best to take care of the phantoms while Erza attacked Jose directly. "Guys, I want you to get Mira, Elfman, and Gray back on land." Skylar said in between fights.

"What about you?" Gon asked her with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine, just please. I don't want them getting hurt in the cross fire." Skylar explained as she destroyed another phantom.

"Ok, but be safe, Sky." Alluka said as she grabbed Mira Jane and took off. Gon and Killua were right behind her with Gray and Elfman respectively.

Once they were gone Jose stepped up the power. Skylar and Erza were beaten to a pulp and being held by Jose's power. He wouldn't stop. They were both screaming in pain as he tortured them. He kept going on about his jealousy over Fairy Tail's gaining popularity.

Just as the two were about to sacrifice themselves to protect their guild mates, Master Makarov appeared.

"Master!" Skylar and Erza said in unison. It was awe-inspiring watching the master fight. He was like and angel from heaven fighting a demon of hell. Beautiful.

"You two need to get out." Master Makarov ordered. Erza and Skylar left as he ordered.

"Such power!" Skylar looked in awe.

"That's our master for you." Erza smiled down at her.

"That spell. Fairy Law." Skylar said with big eyes as she watched. So amazing! 'Master Makarov is so powerful and amazing. I want to be like him one day!' Skylar thought to herself, determined to give it her all.

"WE WON!" Skylar cheered with everyone, reverting back to her normal look. She could feel Laxus, far away watching them. The war was now over. 'Great, here comes the army,' Skylar sweat dropped as she saw them off in the distance,but stupid, stupid Natsu tried running away.

The questioning was very annoying, but construction for the new guild hall was underway and the request board was back up. "I'd like to take this job." She handed the flyer to Mira.

"Hm, Shirotsume Town. 280,000 J to guard a party. Seems pretty calm for you. Not taking the others?" Mira said as she approved it.

"I'm tired from all the fighting during the war, so I thought I'd do a more laid back job. Plus the others still need to get better at magic before they can join in." Skylar explained with a small smile.

"I can understand that. Have a nice trip!" Mira said cheerfully as Skylar waved. Skylar got on the train and enjoyed the trip there. It was a nice relaxing ride. "Hey, I'm here for the job request." Skylar said to the box at a gate. The gate surrounded a beautiful and extravagant mansion.

"What is your name?" A voice said from it.

"Skylar Reed." Skylar said flatly.

"THE Skylar Reed? From Fairy Tail? That was featured in Sorcerer's Weekly?" The voice said again.

"Yes." She said with a sigh.

The gate opened up immediately. Skylar walked into the lovely home.

"So I'd like to get the details." Skylar cut off the client as they gushed on and on about her and her accomplishments.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry, Ms. Reed." The client coughed to disguise their embarrassment. "Yes, you and another wizard will be guarding my party tonight. Attire will be provided, and you and the other wizard will be inside where the party is. I suspect a possible kidnap of my daughter, so I want you two to keep your eyes open." The man told her.

"Who will I be working with? Skylar asked him.

"A freelance wizard. Please come tell the other wizard to come here." He ordered a maid.

"Well what do you know?" A familiar voice rang out. "If it ain't the little Reaper Girl of Fairy Tail."

"Gajeel?" Skylar asked.

"The one and only." He smirked.

"Ah, so you two already know each other? I'll leave you two to get ready for the party then." The man up and walked out of the room.

"Hi!" Skylar ran up and hugged him. "How're you doing?" She gave him a friendly smile.

"Um, what are you doing?" Gajeel asked confused.

"What's wrong?" Skylar looked up with sad puppy dog eyes.

"No-nothing it's just my old guild did so many bad things and stuff I was wondering why you were being so nice and all." Gajeel freaked a bit. He did not like seeing this girl cry.

"But that's over now. I know! You and Juvia should join Fairy Tail!" Skylar's eyes lit up.

"Never mind that now. We need to get ready for this stupid party." Gajeel grumbled to try and avoid this conversation.

"Ha! You just agreed to talk about it!" Skylar pointed to him in victory.

"Whatever." He pouted in defeat. Skylar donned a pale blue mermaid gown with sparkling beading here and there. Her hair was braided into a loose french braid. She hid her pole under her dress.

Gajeel wore a simple black suit with his hair slicked back.

The night was uneventful. Nothing happened at all, and Skylar was able to talk to Gajeel. Hinting that Juvia wanted to join to helped her case.

Gajeel went to contact Juvia, and Skylar left to return to Fairy Tail. After collecting her reward, of coarse.

Phantom Lord was tough, but Skylar proved her determination to be stronger.


	21. Chapter 22: Team Hunter!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. :/ I've had a lot on my plate, and I have been writing, I just haven't had the time to type it up and post it. Please enjoy this chapter!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Skylar returned to Fairy Tail and saw the huge amount of progress. Everyone, pretty much, were helping with rebuilding. Even Master Makarov was helping out.

"Welcome back, Skylar!" Mira smiled and said at the young teen's entrance.

"Hey, Mira. I see everyone's been working hard around here." Skylar said with a smile.

"No damage?" Master popped up.

Skylar laughed at bit. "No, I didn't wreck anything."

"What would I do without you?" Makarov cried a bit out of the joy in knowing this child didn't cause him to have to pay ridiculous fees.

"Well, if you really want to know, I could make a list." Skylar teased.

"No thank you. By the way, do you mind going into town and have these shops send down our orders?" Master asked her,

"Sure, I don't mind. Would you like me to bring you a lunch as well?" Skylar offered.

"Thank would be amazing!" Master cheered.

"Ok, i'm off then." Skylar waved as she took the list and traveled back into the heart of Magnolia. She send down nails, pain, and some banners with the Fairy Tail emblem down to guild while she went shopping for lunch.

Eventually, Skylar made it to her and Lucy's apartment. She began to promptly make the lunches. 'One for Master, Erza (cake included), Cana, myself, and and extra for Loke.' Skylar listed mentally.

It took a while to get to the guild hall, since she had to walk carefully, but it was around noon so the timing was perfect.

As everyone sat down for break, Skylar handed her appointed lunches out. Erza brightened when she saw the cake, as did Cana wen she saw the beer Skylar... acquired... for her.

"Thank you, Skylar." The group said in unison.

"Welcome." She smiled as she grabbed her own lunch and left. She walked down to the park and sat underneath the tree.

"Nice weather we're having." Loke's voice suddenly rang out, but Skylar didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, it's really nice out." Skylar agreed as he joined her under the tree.

"Thank you for lunch. You're not falling for me are you?" He shamelessly flirted with the young teen.

"No, Leo." Skylar said as she bit down into her sandwich.

"Wha, what did you just call me?" He began to freak out.

"I said 'Leo', you look like one." Skylar loved stirring the pot a bit.

"How do you know? I've been so careful?!" Loke full out spazzed.

"What do you mean? I only said that you look like a Leo." Skylar looked up at him with deceptively innocent eyes.

"Oh! Ah, haha. Please ignore my outburst." He tried to recover.

"Whatever it is that you think you're hiding, I will find out. If you hurt my sister, I will end you personally. Lucy is the most caring person with a heart of gold accompanied by a spirit of fiery passion." Skylar warned him, eyes glowing red for emphasis.

"Aye sir!" Loke said before shutting up and eating his lunch. He'd ask Macao about her later, too scared to ask the girl himself. It didn't surprise Skylar that soon after Loke went on a mission, and that team Natsu came back long enough to get Erza and head out on another mission.

"Let me guess, Killua left with Erza, Gon's with Shadow Gear, and Alluka is with one of the two." Skylar said to Mira.

"Yep. Any missions you want go on?" Mira smiled a charismatic smile at her.

"Yeah, this one please." She handed the flyer to Mira.

"Oh? Taking out a band of thieves for 300,000 J. huh? Sounds like fun. Be safe!" The cheerful woman replied.

"Thanks, I will." Skylar waved and left.

It took three days by train, the longest ride she's ever been on. Skylar finally got there, but it was in late evening. "Hello, I'm here for the job request." She said as she entered a town hall.

"Look at that emblem!"

"She's Fairy Tail!"

"I hope she doesn't destroy the town."

"Wait! Is that?"

"It's Skylar Reed!" The people around her yelled/tried to whisper.

"Right this way, Ms. Reed." A tall old man directed her into an office.

"Hello, I am Mayor Silva. You see, we are, or rather were, a major trading town until these thieving bandits showed up. In order to help fix our economy, we need you to get rid of them. This town will pay you 300,000 J. for this feat." Quick and to the point the lady mayor instructed.

"Sure thing, Ms. Mayor." Skylar reassured her.

"And one more thing." The woman's tone became hard as steel. "Do NOT destroy anything." The woman spit out like poison.

Skylar got pissed at the insinuation. "If you knew who I was, then you'd know i'm NOT one of the destructive ones. So watch your tone with me." Skylar replied harshly.

The mayor was taken aback buy Skylar's own warning, not used to be talked back to. "We will see."

"Yes, we will."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Skylar returned the next morning, not a hair out of place as she dragged the tied up horde of bandits. "Happy now?" Skylar gave her a snarky report. She was still an hormonal teenager, so she had a nasty temper when invoked. It reminded a lot of people of a certain red head in her youth.

"Yes, here is you reward." The woman promptly handed over the reward money in slight terror.

"A fairy that doesn't destroy things? How strange." Many of the rune knights 'whispered' and the arrested the thieves.

Skylar ignored them and left as soon as the last thief was arrested. She wanted to go home. 'Home... I haven't really had one of those in a long time.' Skylar mused to herself.

On the way, Skylar chose to stop in one the tourist towns and take a break. She bought a new outfit, got her hair styled, and went to a spa.

Her pale, gold hair was pulled up into high, wavy pig tails as her skin seemed to glow from the relaxing packages to went through at the spa.

She out on the pale purple tunic she bought, tan leggings, and brown leather 'pirate boots' as she nicknamed them. After that, she put on her earrings with the poison compartment, her charm bracelet, and her brown leather belt/case for her weapon of choice. Skylar promptly put her old stuff into her pocket dimension thing and carried snacks and stuff in a brown leather satchel she bought to carry with her.

She finally arrived back in Magnolia, and noticed the amount of progress that had been made since she was last in town.

"I'm back!" Skylar yelled in the still being built guild hall.

"Skylar! You look so cute!" Alluka yelled as she tackled the girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks. So I take it you missed me?" Skylar joked with her, silently hoping to breathe soon.

"Yes, we did." Killua said as he walked by and detached his sister from his friend.

"Is Gon here too?" Skylar asked after a much needed breath of air. Breathing was good, very good.

"He should be back today or tomorrow." Killua shrugged.

"Ok, you two want to spar in the forest or something?" Skylar asked.

Master perked up a bit. "You're NOT going to fight near breakable things?" A hopeful look made its way on his face.

"Correct." Skylar answered.

"There is hope for the next generation after all!" He cheered and jumped around happily.

"I think he's finally lost it." Killua sweat-dropped.

"Mhmmm." Alluka and Skylar hummed in agreement. They left the Master and his weirdness in favor of going to the forest.

Once there, Killua equipped a brand new armor. It closely resembled a knight, but more outlandish, like a more masculine form of Erza's Titania armor.

"Cool!" Alluka complimented her brother.

"Thanks! Erza commissioned it for me as a sign that I was growing stronger." He bragged a bit.

"Awwww! How cute!" Skylar cooed.

Killua blushed, and then ran his hand through his longer, messier hair. "My hair is getting so annoying." He complained.

"Why don't you cut it?" Alluka suggested.

"'Cuz I like it long. Mom and Dad never let me have too long, so I wanted to try it out." Killua explained.

Skylar shook her head, and got her hair brush out of her dimensional pocket. "Come here." Skylar ordered him.

Killua quickly complied, fearing her anger, and did as he was told. Skylar brushed the hair until all the knots were out, and then gathered it into a low, but tight pony tail. "Thanks!" Killua told her.

Skylar returned his gesture, by attacking him with fire... a lot of it. "Defend yourself!" She yelled as she pulled out her metal rod.

The two were locked in an epic battle. Fire and lightning flashed all around, until a clear, victorious winner was named. "Damn you, Skylar." Killua groaned from his Killua-shaped crater.

"My turn!" Alluka yelled out before switching over with her take over magic. The battle for the top continued.

Alluka was a true Zoldyck that day. She was still rough at fighting, but she made up for it in agility and instinct. The nearby trees that survived the first battle were utterly destroyed, as was the poor Vulcan who was hiding near them. Poor gorilla thing got all its fur burnt/shaved off before running away finally.

"I surrender." Alluka eventually gave in as exhaustion overtook her.

"Good." Skylar panted from her new spot on the ground.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Oh my god!" Master yelled from the guild hall. He spent a spy lacrima so everyone could watch the new kids fight, but he wasn't expecting this! "They're worse than my older brats! How haven't they destroyed a whole city by now!?" His soul floated out of his body a bit.

"Gon's kinda like Natsu, Alluka is similar to Mira, Killua is a nicer Laxus, and Skylar is not-as-violent Erza." One member pointed out.

"You're right!" Everyone yelled in realization and horror... Even Mira, Erza, and Natsu agreed. Luckily Laxus wasn't there to defend himself.

'What is the world coming to?' Gramps thought in pure horror of the possible bills and lawsuits.

"What do you mean 'not-as-violent'?" Erza growled.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"We should make an official team when Gon gets back." Skylar said from her relaxing spot on the ground.

"Sounds like fun." Alluka yawned.

"I'm in." Killua added in.

"Sky? Will you braid my hair?" Alluka asked after a while.

"Normal, French, or Fishtail?" Skylar asked her.

"French please."

"Ok, come over here. I'm not getting up." Skylar said before groaning while sitting up. She got her hair brush out again, with yet another hair tie, and awaited Alluka's arrival.

Alluka did as she was told, but it took her a while to get over there from the exhaustion.

Skylar hummed a soft song as the light summer breeze flowed past them on the back of the comforting warm sun. They all relaxed, even those watching in the guild hall, and enjoyed to beautiful summer afternoon.

"All done." Skylar laid back down lazily.

"Thank you." Alluka said with a smile. The trio remained in a comfortable silence all afternoon until the need for dinner set in.

The trio, seemingly unaware of the lacrima watching them, walked to town and ate at a cute, little restaurant. They laughed and talked about their adventures, who they admired in the guild (Erza and Mira were happy to know all three like them while others were surprised Laxus was on that list), and what their goals are.

"I will become stronger than Gramps!" Skylar shone with determination. "He's so awesome ans cool! It will be hard, but if I work hard and keep at it, I know I can do it!" She told her companions.

Meanwhile, Master Makarov was shining with pride.

"I'll help you." Alluka stood up.

"And so will I." Killua smirked. "Because we all know you need as much help as you can get." Alluka 'playfully' smacked her brother for that one.

"I wanna help too!" A voice from the doorway yelled. It was a boy clad in green with spiky, black hair.

"Gon!" The three friends yelled in delight.

"I'll help you too." Gon hugged Skylar.

"Thank you, all three of you. You guys are the best friends a person could ever ask for, and then some." Skylar's eyed watered a bit from her amount of love.

Then the moment passed.

"Why is there a lacrima-thing following you guys?" Gon asked innocently.

"The Old Man sent it to spy on us." Killua shrugged.

"THEY KNEW!?" Everyone in the guild yelled.

Skylar turned and faced the lacrima dead on. "Yes we knew."

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW WHAT WE'RE SAYING!?"

"Because," She sweat-dropped," this place is right next to the guild and everyone can hear you yelling." She then gave them a flat look and paid for their meal before leaving to return to their still being built guild. "Yo." She waved as the group of four walked in.

"Skylar! Fight me!" Natsu demanded as he charged her with his 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist'.

"M'kay." Skylar said before 'disappearing' (with lightning... not like anyone but Erza, Mira, and Gramps knew that) and then reappearing behind Natsu to chop him in the neck and render him unconscious. "Anyone else?" Skylar asked the crowd. Everyone shook their heads no.

"So how do we form an official team?" Alluka piped up.

"Just fill out this paperwork." Mira handed over the papers to the younger Zoldyck.

"Thank you." Skylar and Alluka said in unison.

"Levy, would you mind helping us?" Gon asked the bluenette.

"Sure!" She smiled at them.

They eventually knocked out all of the paperwork. It was now official. Skylar Reed, Gon Freeces, along with Killua and Alluka Zoldyck were an official team of Fairy Tail: Team Hunter!


	22. Chapter 22: Past Meets Present

Laxus is a dick.

Those were the words Skylar was thinking over and over, gaining more rage each time she thought them. He was here, insulting everyone, blaming Lucy, and telling practically everyone that they were all weak and not worth his time.

"Quit being such a jack-ass!" Skylar finally gave in and yelled.

"Oh ho? The little girl has a voice in this after all? Well" Laxus was abruptly cut off.

"Who the fuck died and made you god?! Quit judging everybody here just because you are a precocious prick! This is not, nor will it ever be, Lucy's fault for the guild being attacked! Maybe if you paid more attention to your surroundings instead of your ego, then you'd know how Phantom Lord would have done this eventually because of their jealousy. So shut your trap before I kick you where the sun don't shine!" Skylar screamed at him, temper just as scary and intimidating as Erza and Mira mixed together.

This, however, seemed to make Laxus grin like a madman. "Then go for it. Show me how much you've grown!" His lightning seemed t crackle all around him.

Skylar met his challenge and shifted over to the Reaper Mode she used in the Phantom Lord attack. "With pleasure." She announced darkly as her red lightning and fire poltergeists filled the area, but before she attacked, she noticed someone hiding on the half constructed roof. Her eyes met the pair of familiar ones from the past, but the gun they were holding wasn't aimed at her but, "Laxus! Look out!" She reverted back to normal and charged the lightning mage.

Laxus was in shock. "What the?" He asked before she knocked him out of the way, getting barely shot in her left arm from the bullet gliding next to her, not truly hitting her.

"Come down here!" She yelled at the figure as she held her bleeding arm. 'That was a nen bullet.' She thought to herself.

The person obeyed her order and jumped down, covered in a similar black cloak with a black hood. "Reaper." The man acknowledged with a deep voice.

"Sniper X." Skylar returned the greeting.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus glowered darkly at the man.

Said man chuckled at this. "I could ask you the same thing." He said as he lowered his hood. He had dark, shaggy brown hair, an 'X' shaped scar across his eyes (Like Rogue's but bigger), tan skin, and familiar peach eyes that left no guess who this man is. "So why did you kidnap my daughter?" He glared his own impressive 'eyes of the beast' at them.

"Dad... I wasn't kidnapped I ran away." Skylar sweat dropped.

"That isn't what that Jethro character told me. I forced him to teach me nen so I could try and find you." This man proclaimed.

Skylar sighed and told him the entire story, all the way up to this point. Most of the members of Fairy Tail were scared shitless, and others already knew most of the story. "So are you going to believe your daughter, or the man that's been trying to kill her?" Skylar ended her tale.

"I will believe you, but on one condition." He paused for a moment. Then before anyone could blink he appeared in front of her and embraced her as if he depended on her for life. "Never leave me again. I lost your mother, and I thought I lost you too. I could never be able to live with myself if you were truly gone." He said so delicately.

"I won't, Daddy." Skylar hugged him back. "But I have a few demands of my own." She negotiated.

"Yep, definitely Maria's daughter." He ruffled her hair. "Go ahead, Ms. Diplomat, tell me your demands." He encouraged her.

"We stay here at Fairy Tail," She told him. Skylar didn't continue until her nodded in agreement. "You stop killing, and you join Fairy Tail." She grinned madly at the last one. Everyone that was watching the scene, however, grew pale at her second demand.

He thought it over and sighed. "You are too much like your mother, you know that? Fine. I agree to your terms, however you're living with me now. No arguments." He added when he saw her about ready to argue.

"Fine." Skylar sulked.

"Wait. How is he your dad? He looks like he's maybe thirty and you're fifteen." Laxus questioned, somewhat jealous over the parental display of love.

"Me and my wife had her when I was sixteen and she was fifteen. I'm only thirty one." The man glared at the blonde mage. "And I am NOT pleased that you tried to seriously fight my little girl. try it again and she won't be able to stop me from killing you, punk. Just what are you to my daughter exactly. She is too young for relationships and I'm not ready to give her up to the likes of a perverted young kid like yourself." He growled out.

Mira sensed her shipping powers activate, but pushed them down. There was too much of an age gap between the lightning mage and ex-assassin girl.

"What the hell!? I don't want to date a kid! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Laxus defended himself.

"Skylar, what's your dad's name?" Alluka asked innocently.

"Excuse me. My name is Gael Reed." He sent them all a cocky smirk that was so similar to Skylar's. "Pleasure to meet you all." He looked at Laxus. "Well most of you anyway."

Gramps spoke up, scaring everyone. "I'm Master Makarov, and welcome to Fairy Tail, Gael." He said. Yes he heard everything, hell, he saw everything too, but Makarov knew this was the right thing.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"So this world has magic, and those with this magic join guilds like this one to find work and create bonds of friendship and companionship. Interesting. Never thought my Skylar would mixed up into feelings and caring, this is a nice change of pace." Gael said as he listened to Makarov's lecture on the subject.

"Have any idea what kind of magic you want to learn, dad?" Skylar asked him. He had yet to let go of her, so she just chilled next to him.

"You use fire and lightning to combine with your nen, correct?" He asked her.

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"I have Manipulation Nen and I manipulate my bullets to go faster and cause more damage while also being able to alter their course. What would be able to enhance my nen type?" Gael mused out loud.

"I'd have to say maybe an elemental magic to infuse with your bullets. Maybe water or ice? I'd go with ice." Skylar suggested to him. "Oi! Gray! Come over here and stop fighting with Natsu!" Skylar called out to the stripper.

"Yes?" He asked her when he got to where she was.

"First, put on some clothes. Second, can you teach my dad how to wield ice maker magic?" Skylar asked him.

"What happened to my clothes!? And sure." The half naked teen said.

Skylar took that opportunity to slip out of her dad's embrace and high tail it out of there. "Mira, did Killua already ask about that job?" Skylar asked.

"Yes." Was all Mira could say before Skylar zipped out of there.

"Thank you! Bye!" Skylar yelled over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with her team.

As if she was going to miss out on their first job together.

"Took you long enough." Killua teased her.

"Whatever, just be glad I was able to get away... barely." Skylar returned his snarkyness.

"Hehe, I'm glad you're so happy, Sky." Alluka giggled.

"Yeah, you seemed really happy to see your dad." Gon added.

"I am. He's changed for the better. I never thought I'd see him again." Skylar had a small, yet happy and content smile adorning her face. "I really missed him. I hadn't seen him happy since before momma died."

"It doesn't matter who it is, everyone loves you. At least everyone that's worth it." Gon side hugged her.

Skylar just smiled. She continued to smile while they were on the train to go to their destination. She had her daddy back!


	23. Chapter 23: Fantasia

Skylar was disappointed when she got home. The client had tried lying about damages made and was trying to get money out of them by a lawsuit. Luckily, Skylar worked with some of the rune knights before and they could vouch for her character. Then she got a call on her communication lacrimal that her father sucked at ice make magic. She found the solution through asking Bisca and Alzack to train him in gun requip magic.

It was a long day, and Skylar knew she had to start packing her stuff for when her dad found a place for them to move in together. The moment she layer on her bed was the same moment a knock came from the door. Skylar groaned, but got up to answer it any way.

"Laxus? What are you doing here?" Skylar asked the bully man standing in her doorway.

"You plan in entering the Ms. FairyTail contest, right?" He ignored her question an asked his own.

"Yes, why?" Skylar asked in a very cautious tone.

"Here. You and your team are strong enough and shouldn't have to compete." Laxus handed her four bracelets. "They will only work for you four." Laxus said that and then tried to leave.

"Freed's handiwork, huh?" Skylar asked.

The stunned lightning dragon slayer only nodded.

"You don't have to do this. Fairy Tail is strong, we are strong because we care for each other. Please don't do this." Slylar's eyes started to water. "I care about you and I don't want you to hurt yourself." She whispered.

Laxus sighed and wrapped her up in a big hug, a rare moment of caring for someone other than himself. "I need to do this, Sky. I'm glad I met you. You gave me hope for these losers." Laxus tried to comfort her.

"They aren't losers." Skylar said in a determined voice.

"We'll see." Was all Laxus said before he left.

Skylar just stood there for a moment, until she ran out to track down her team and give them each a bracelet. Gon got the green one, Killia got the silver one, Alluka got the dark blue one, and Skylar picked the peach one.

"Ready for the contest?" Skylar asked Alluka.

"Yep! I'm so super excited!" The younger Zoldyck jumped up and down in her joy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Skylar and Alluka opted to conjoined their time in the stage.

"And here folks are our next two contestants Alluka Zolyck" Alluka walked on stage in her normal outfit then used her transformation magic to don a gorgeous dark blue dress with silver highlights. It was a total Cinderella dress down to the matching shoes. " and Skylar Reed: The Lovely Reaper of Fairy Tail!" Skylar jumps up on stage and twirled in sync with Alluka. In a shimmer of purple fire, she equips a lavender dress. It was layered, ruffled and sparkly. Skylar wasn't that good at requip magic, but she was good enough to change her clothes from time to time .

"Oh my! Those are the lovely ladies of team hunter for you!" The announcer blushed.

"But Alluka isn't even a girl!" An angry lady in a fairy cons tune yelled.

Alluka looked down in shame. "Yes she is!" Skylar defended her friend. "It doesn't matter if she was born a guy, Alluka believes and acts like a girl, so she's a girl! Only an ignorant tart would think otherwise!" Skylar yelled at the woman while simultaneously hugging her dear teammate who was on the verge of tears.

"What did you just call me!?" The woman screeched.

"You heard me." Skylar's eyed went red and she transformed into her reaper mode, however this form was wearing a black dress with a corset top and blood red layered skirt that went to the top of her knees. The reapers hair was styled up and glittering from gold accent to her already silver hair. "The Reaper will punish you." This reaper said in a dark, yet suggestive voice.

"WE LOVE YOU SKYLAR!" Many fans in the audience yelled out.

The woman who was arguing left in all the chaos, so Skylar switched back into her normal mode with her lavender gown and took out her hair tie, showing them all what we hair looked like when it was completely down. It was wavy and seemed to shape her face perfectly as it made its way down to the middle of her back. She pulled Alluka into a hug that made the entire crowd go "awww." At their display if love and friendship.

Later on, the lady from before showed up again and tried to freeze ann the women of Fairy Tail in her stone gaze. Skylar and Alluka were wearing their bracelets, so they were immune to the spell.

"So you're the little brat Laxus-sama has taken a liking to. Count yourself lucky." Evergreen glared at them, at least until Laxus appeared.

"Laxus." Skylar whispered. "Please don't." She begged quietly to herself.

He slung his arm around a stone Lucy. "Let's have some fun. And don't forget to play nice if you want these lovely ladies to join the parade." Laxus smoked some lightning to scare them all into submission.

After explaining the rules to them, Laxus and the thunder legion left and all the guys left to try and save the girls. "We're still ok." Skylar sweat dropped at their antics.

"Should we go after them?" Alluka asked.

"These bracelets are sort of like an immunity, right?" Killua asked Skylar.

"I think so. " Skylar nodded.

"We should find that Evergreen and fix the girls." Gon added.

"Gon, can you sniff out Evergreen? It would make finding her easier." Skylar asked the mountain child.

"Yes. She smells like glitter and cheap perfume." Gon insulted her with even knowing it.

Skylar and Alluka shared a look and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gon asked.

"Yeah?" Killua added in.

"Never mind. Just ignore us." They said in between fits of laughter.

"Let's go." Killua gave them a weird look.

The group followed Gon until they were on top of a roof. On the way, they saw a knocked out Elfman. "So are you here to fight a real fairy?" The woman lounging about asked.

"If I wanted to fight a fairy is fight Erza, I'm here to fight a woman who looks like a carp and acts like a cowardly loser." Skylar countered easily.

"Why you! If you didn't have that bracelet, I'd own you with my stone eyes!" Evergreen yelled.

"Is that what you think? Fine." Skylar took off her bracelet and handed it to Alluka. "Please hold onto it until I'm done. I'll fight her." Skylar told her team. Blood red eyes shone, and red lightning appeared around her and cackled in a circle around her.

"What's going on?" Evergreen asked no one in particular.

When the lightning cleared, Slylar's reaper form from the phantom lord attack was seen. Skylar stared the woman dead on the eyes. "You easily tricks won't work on me. The reaper will judge those who Stan against her and with the powers of death she will conquer her enemies." When her incantation was done, the fire and lightning fairy forms of her poltergeists appeared, ready to fight.

Evergreen tried fighting back, but the power of the reaper was too much for her. "I'll never release those girls. And you can't make me." Evergreen gave a haughty laugh.

"She won't have to." A voice from behind them said.

"Erza!" Skylar cheered as she reverted back to her normal appearance.

"You all leave and try to find Laxus. I'll take care of Evergreen." The red haired Mage ordered.

"Aye sir!" The group of four saluted before leaving. Alluka handed Skylar we bravely back.

The Battle of Fairy Tail continues.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

They were running around in circles. "We're getting no where. Instead of wasting our time hunting them down we should do something about those lightning lacrimas." Skylar told her teammates.

"Are you sure? Lucy told us what happened to Bisca when we ran into her." Gon asked.

"I'm sure. First we need to find my dad. Can you scent him out, Gon?" Skylar asked the boy to her right.

Gon lifted his nose into the air and gently sniffed the air. "He's gotten that Porly lady. They're at the guild hall." Gon pointed.

"Porleusica? Let's go." Alluka charged off.

The group shrugged and ran after her. They ran into the guild just in time to see Levy running out.

"Do you know where Laxus is?" She asked the group.

"I can only think of Kardia Cathedral. Try there. We're going to try and take down the thunder palace." Killua told her.

"Good luck." Levy yelled.

"You too!" Alluka returned.

"Dad!" Skylar yelled out.

"Yes, sweetheart?" The peach eyes brunette replied from his hidden soon on the ceiling.

"We need your help taking down the lightning palace." Skylar tried telling her dad.

"You need me? I knew you needed your daddy! I love you so much!" The man grabbed the girl and hugged the day lights out of her.

"Dad, we need to destroy the thunder palace. Our ten should protect us enough to destroy a lot of them. I said stop!" Skylar released lightning from her body to get her dad to stop, but only enough to shock him, not hurt him.

"Anything for you, daddy's little princess. By the way you looked so cute earlier! Daddy is so proud!" Gael equipped his machine gun an got ready.

"Alluka, you help Porleusica heal the master. You don't know ten an could get hurt." Gon told their youngest team member.

"Gon." Alluka looked touched. "I will." She smiled and ran off.

"Skylar, you use your reaper souls, Killua, try and use either your lightning or weapons, Gon, can you shoot?" Gael asked the spikes haired boy.

"Yes, but I'm not that good." Gon admitted.

"Here. Just try and aim." He handed a gun to him.

"I will." Gon nodded on determination.

It was this time that Lucy was able to get the rest of the guild to help destroy those things.

The lacrima were destroyed, but the shock afterwards was hell. Skylar, Gon, Killua, and Gael were only able to walk so well afterward was because of their nen protecting them.

"Look, Natsu won." Skylar smiled weakly in the direction of Kardia Cathedral.

"Yes he did. Let's go to the infirmary and check on the master." Gael patted his daughter on the head.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A three way tie! Apparently Skylar, Alluka, and Erza tied for Ms. FairyTail.

"Good job, you two." Erza completed them.

"Thanks!" The two chirped in unison.

That moment Laxus walked in. "Where's the old man?" He asked, his coat waving from the sudden gust of wind.

"He's in the infirmary. Skylar, you lead him." Erza ordered after everyone was making a fuss about Laxus wanting to see the master.

"Aye, sir." Skylar saluted and lead the bulking man to the infirmary.

"Stay with me, please." Laxus asked when Skylar turned to leave.

"I will." Skylar smiled up at him, and entered the infirmary with him.

"They're a rowdy bunch, aren't they?"Laxus commented as he stood against the wall with Skylar next to him.

Master got up from the bed. "Laxus, I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you have done. Look me in the eyes, boy." Master got up and stood in from of him.

Skylar held onto his arm, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Fairy Tail is a place where friends can gather, wizards can find work, and children who have no kin to call their own can feel like part of a family. It's not something that can be owned. It's important thy each member not only be loyal, but also trustworthy. Otherwise no bonds are formed and the entire gulf will eventually fall apart."

Laxus' eyes started to water and tear up.

The master continued. "Your actions have proved thy you lack both those qualities. And you threatened the lives of your comrads, that I unforgivable. "

"I'm sorry, sir." Laxus tried to say." Honestly, I never meant to hurt the guild. I just, wanted to make it stronger." He walked up, Skylar hugging his left arm, and stolid in from of his grandfather.

"I swear, you're just as stubble and high strung as I am. You better try to relax or you'll end up in here with me. Take some time to smell the roses, if you do you'll be able to see things you couldn't see before and you'll hear thin you've never heard. Life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be." Master tried explaining to him.

"Over the years, I have watched you grow into the man you are now. Where did we go wrong? What lesson did you not learn? But the past is the past. I am left now with only one choice." Master Makarov turned around, unable to look at his grandson and Skylar as he said his next words.

"No, Master, please don't!" Skylar cried out, years streaming down her face. "Please." She begged.

"I'm sorry, child, but I must. Laxus, you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail." A magical wind swept through and removed Laxus' guild mark as he started crying and Skylar wept even harder.

"I understand." Laxus said, after that rare moment of emotion passed. "Thanks for everything. Grandpa." He left while comforting Skylar. "You take care of yourself, ok old man?" He added in the doorway.

Master Makarov broke down in tears, but tried to hold it in. "Please just go." The old man asked in his sorrow.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"We'll meet again, Skylar. Don't cry." Laxus hugged her. "Now go get ready for the parade. I promise I'll watch."

"Ok. I'll miss you, Laxus." Skylar hugged him one last time and ran off to join Alluka and Erza in their float.

The parade was amazing! Everything went as planned, and each float was mesmerizing! All the pretty sparkles, magic, and fireworks filled the air and the excitement grew.

As a finally, and the Fairy Tail members did their sign, but Skylar and Master Makarov did it for Laxus.

She saw him in the crowd and waved.

The next time she would see him, would be in seven years. A lot will have changed, but just how much change will she and the others go through?


	24. Chapter 24: Cheer Up, Skylar!

It was obvious to everyone that saw her that Skylar was still upset about Laxus being kicked out of Fairy Tail. She didn't talk to anyone, and only went on solo missions.

Master Makarov was so confused by this. He didn't understand how this was affecting her so much. In his confusion, he made the wise choice of asking her father why she was this way.

"Skylar has lost a lot of people in her life, so she doesn't handle it well. Her mother died, then she was moved into the hunter world, then forced to leave her first friends, and now has to face the loss of a good friend possibly leaving for good. She probably feels like she doesn't deserve friendship or happiness." Gael's insightful words made everyone listening in on the conversation think about them.

"We need something to distract her from missing him." Lucy chimed in.

'I can't let her go on the Oracion Seis mission. Nirvana is dangerous and Team Natsu should be able to handle it alright. What can she do?' Master thought to himself. 'Maybe I can let her go on an S-Class mission with Mira?'

"I'd like this job." The soulless voice of Skylar said from behind him.

Makarov jumped high into the air, completely startled by her sudden appearance. "Oh, ah, haha, can you bring Mira here? I have a proposition for the two of you." He put on his best cheesy grin.

"Hn." Was Skylar's reply as she went to fetch the poster girl of Fairy Tail. "Here she is." Skylar said when she came back with the older take over mage.

"Ah good. I was hoping that you two could go on this mission. With Team Natsu on the Oracion Seis alliance, we need some powerful mages to do this." The old man held up a flyer.

Mira took it and read it out loud. "10,000,000 J for each mage who helps retrieve rare relic from the fire swamp. Minimum of two wizards, and extreme caution advised. Master! This is an especially hard S-Class mission! What are you thinking?" Mira scolded him.

"Skylar is upset and needs a break. I trust in both your abilities which is why I'm sending you both. She is hurting, I refuse to stand by and watch one of my children suffer!" Master Makarov defended himself.

Something in that snapped Skylar into reality. "Master." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You don't have to go so far for me." She looked down in shame. She didn't deserve this much love.

"Yes I do! You are one of my brats, and deserve love, care, and affection just as much as anyone else. On top of that, you are still young, and need that much more nurturing. Now, both of you, get ready a leave for this mission tomorrow morning. And that's final!" Makarov went into full speech mode.

The tears were pouring down her face, but Skylar didn't care. She smiled brightly up to her guild master , ran up, and and tackled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you." Skylar whispered in between her sobs.

Makarov patted her on the head as he held her. "You're welcome, child." He whispered back.

Skylar eventually broke the hug, and ran up to Mira. "I'm really excited about spending time with you!" Skylar said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Me too. Would you like to spend the night? It would make leaving tomorrow much easier." Mira offered the younger wizard.

"Sure!" Skylar grinned.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was early in the morning, and Skylar was on the train with Mira. The blonde was currently sleeping while the oldest Strauss stayed awake. Mira had chosen to wear her old clothes for this mission.

'This is my first mission in a long time.' Mira mused to herself. 'I'll give it my all!'

It was noon when the duo arrived at the client's home. It was a richly furnished mansion wish incredible landscaping. Everything about this place screamed old money.

Mira and Skylar were led inside to the client. He was an older gentleman with impeccable manners. He seemed a bit appalled at Mira's choice of dress, but immediately overlooked it once introductions were made. He did NOT want to piss off the Demon and Reaper of Fairy Tail.

Business was cut quick and to the point. He wanted them to enter the Fire Swamp, collect a rare relic from the hidden temple, and return it to him.

The two mages left the mansion, and traveled on foot to the nearby swamp lands. "You ever hear about this place before?" Skylar asked her partner for this mission.

"Yes. It is a dangerous place. It has lightning sand all over the place, flares of fire coming from the ground at any place, and these monstrous creatures called ROUS's. It's said that anyone who enters the swamp never returns alive." Mira told her in an ominous tone.

'That sounds sooooo much like the princess bride it isn't even funny.' Skylar thought to herself. "Lightning sand is a different color than the rest of the ground, the flare things give off a noise before they go off, and the ROUS's are afraid of fire." She quoted off her knowledge from the movie.

"How do you know that!?" Mira asked in shock and amazement.

"It's a secret." Was the only answer Skylar have her.

Mira shook her head. "Well, I guess we'll find out if you're right." The white haired woman smiled.

Skylar returned the smile before following Mira into the swamp. 'This is going to be a long day.' Skylar thought.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / ✨㈏0✨

Walking through the swamp was actually easy. Thanks to Skylar's amazing knowledge from the movie "The Princess Bride" they were able to pass through the obstacles easy. The only dangerous part were the Rodents Of Unusual Size that would pop up every now and again. Mira was quick to transform into her Satan Soul, but the moment they saw Skylar's fire they ran for the hills.

"Know anything about this temple?" Mira asked her companion as they entered a totally Indian Jones temple.

"It is more than likely full of deadly traps and such." Skylar shrugged.

"I agree. We should stay on guard." Mira eyed the inside of the dark, ancient place of religious worship. Skylar only nodded and followed the older mage in.

Almost as soon as they were in, Skylar stepped on a floor plate and the two walls on either side of her crashed into her, causing Mira to scream in terror. "Skylar! Skylar! Are you alright!?" The blue eyed mage yelled out in fear.

Dust was everywhere, and suddenly a glowing figure emerged from the debris. "I'm alright. I activated my Ten before I even was hit." Skylar dusted off her clothes.

Mira could only gape at her. Between the two walls that hit, was a perfect mold of Skylar's body. "I take it that's where the dust came from." Mira said pointing to her discovery.

Skylar turned around and looked. "Yeah, I'd guess so. We should probably try to find that relic now." The young blonde said, moving deeper into the temple.

All Mira could do was follow her, wondering just how strong this girl and the rest of her team really are... and how far they'd go.

/✨㈏0✨/

The duo were able to avoid most of the traps that laid ahead of them, but it was no surprise when they heard those same traps being sprung behind them.

"No doubt, someone is following us for either the reward or the relic." Mira whispered.

"You're right. I noticed a lot of people eyeing us after we left the client's home, and they overheard our conversation before we even entered the swamp. However, they aren't after the reward or relic. They are after me." Skylar said as she was flown over the giant spike pit by Mira.

"Why you?" Mira asked when they landed.

"They are a part of Jethro's Gang, he wants revenge on Ging for something or another, and part of it is to kill me." Skylar and Mira dodged the many flying arrows and poison darts that came at they from the sides.

"Those bastards." Mira growled out, her inner demons raging to break through.

"They'll never succeed, so calm down. We're in the room with the relic." Skylar pointed to the shiny statue in the middle of the room...full of snakes.

"How should we get it?" Mira asked out loud.

"I don't care what you do, just keep those evil creatures away from me!" Skylar went pale as a sheet, standing frozen in fear of the black, slithering creatures that completely cover the ground.

"Not a snake fan, I see." Mira joked.

"Correct." Skylar squeaked out.

"Probably a good thing you didn't go on the Oracion Seis mission." Mira said absentmindedly as she simply walked up to the podium containing the relic, the snakes moving out of her way from the fear of her powerful, demonic aura. "Got it!" Mira cheered as she lifted up the relic, only just barely miss the giant blade that swished at her the next second.

"How should we get out of here?" Skylar asked when Mira led her out of the room.

"To avoid those people, I suggest flying above them." Mira shrugged, not even noticed the giant rock that was now heading towards them.

"Then start flapping!" Skylar yelled as she turned Mira's head towards the fast-moving boulder.

Mira sprung into action as she transformed and started flying out with Skylar. As they were leaving, they saw what was left of the men that was trying to follow them. They might have known about the Fire Swamp, but judging from their now dead bodies, they weren't ready for the temple.

Rather than go through the swamp again, Mira chose to fly them straight to the client's home. Panting as she transformed back, Mira was finally able to stop and take a break. "I really need to get back into missions. It took way too much magic to be able to do that." Mira said as she wiped her brow.

"But you are still pretty awesome." Skylar grinned up at her. "I won't tell about you being tired, if you don't tell about the snake thing." She bargained.

"Deal." Mira said after finally regaining her composure.

The two took the relic in and gave it to the client as promised. "Oh thank you so much! Here is your reward." The Client said as he handed them the cash.

The two chose to stay in town for the next few days, and get a nice little vacation.

"Hey, Mira." Skylar called out.

"Yes?" The Take-over mage answered.

"Thank you for agreeing to take me on an S-Class mission." Skylar smiled.

"Anything to cheer you up." Mira hugged her.

/ ✨㈏0✨/

The two really bonded during their mini vacation. Skylar told her about her past and her goals, while Mira shared her past and sorrow over the loss of her sister.

"I'm sure everything is going to turn out just fine." Skylar said to her. They were now on the train home and should be arriving any minute now. "As long as we are alive, their is hope for the future." Skylar grinned at the older girl.

Mira's eyes widened, but then a small smile made its way on her face. "Yes. You're right, Skylar. And like you said, their is hope. As long as you are alive, you can hope Laxus can return." Mira comforted her as the train stopped in Magnolia.

"Yeah!" Skylar jumped up. "Thank you so much!"

"Let's go get our hair done, and maybe go shopping too." Mira offered.

"Sounds like fun."

And so the two set off for a girls day out.

/ ✨㈏0✨/

Skylar got her hair braided into a french braid and her bangs styled to the side. Afterwards, she got a purple sleeveless tunic with a golden sash to wrap at the waist, a pair of dark wash jean shorts, and black, skin tight boots that hit the bottom of her knees. She also got a new necklace. It was a black choker with a golden coin with a skull on it connected to it. Mira even got her some black, fingerless gloves.

Suddenly, Mira was called by her communication lacrima by Jason from Sorcerers Weekly. "A photo shoot? Maybe, can I bring a friend? Really? Great! We'll be there in an hour." Mira finished her call. "Wanna go on a photo shoot with me?" Mira offered the younger girl.

"Sounds like fun." Skylar smiled.

/ ✨㈏0✨/

Jason was thrilled to see Skylar again. "Cool! Cool! So you did get to join Fairy Tail! Cool!"

"Yep." Skylar smiled and immediately went to work.

Her and Mira were dressed in swimsuits. Mira in a hot pink bikini top and white short shorts, and Skylar with a similar combo, she had black short shorts and a deep purple with gold straps bikini top.

They went to the lake near the town and started the shoot.

"Okay, now try splashing around on the edge of the water, or laying on the sand. Make sure to look like you're having fun." Jason surprisingly didn't say cool in that sentence.

It wasn't until 3 in the afternoon that they finished the photo shoot. "Cool! Cool! We have to shoot with you again, Skylar! Cool!" Jason raved.

Mira and Skylar shared a look and giggled. "I think you just got discovered." Mira whispered.

"Lucy's gonna kill me." Skylar laughed back.

"I'll protect you." Mira offered with a smile.

"Great. We get to die together." Skylar sweat dropped.

Mira only sighed and shook her head. "Let's go back to the guild. I'm sure the rest of your friends miss you."

"Ok, let's go!"


	25. Chapter 25: What X Just X Happened

There was a sudden bolt of a strong Nen, and Skylar shot up from her bed. 'A hospital gown?' She thought in confusion.

She heard a familiar chuckle and saw Hisoka there. "About time you wake up." He smirked at her.

"What happened?" She asked him.

He smiled. "You walked home alone, and those trio of misfits saw you and attacked. You've been out for a few days, but it seems you are alright now. Since I'm your 'brother' I can get the hospital to release you to me." The clown said in his weird, pervy tone.

'It was all a dream? Damn.' Skylar thought in anger. "Yeah, I'd like to go home." She said out loud.

"Oh no you don't. You will be staying with me." Hisoka walked over to sit next to her.

"What about Gon and Killua? They must be worried." Skylar tried to defend herself.

"They will continue training, and you will see them when you are better. You are to stay with me as I train you." The moment those words left his mouth, Skylar felt a hardcore chill run up her spine. Her dad, she could handle. Ging, she could handle. Family of top assassins, she could handle. Hisoka, she could not handle.

"But i want to liiiiive!" She cried out dramatically.

Hisoka chuckled once more and patted her on the head. He left a moment later to get the doctors and sign the girl out of the hospital. Skylar changed into her clothes and left once things were all taken care of.

To spoil her a bit, Hisoka took her shopping for some more clothes. Black pants, black boots, a loose dark purple sleeveless shirt, and bandages on her arms was her new look. Skylar swore that she'd become stronger. Being tossed around by three wannabe's was not good for her image, or her pride. She was not happy that she would train with the sadistically perverted clown of her brother, but at least she new one thing: he wouldn't let her on her own until she was truly strong.

"Hisoka, I want to get two tattoos." She suddenly announced to him.

"But you're 14." He reminded her.

"And as my 'older brother' and current guardian I need your permission." She countered.

"Anything else?" He smirked at her.

"Yes, I want a red streak in my bangs." She told him.

He shook his head in amusement. "So what brought on this rebellion?" He asked her.

Skylar only smiled a sad smile at him. She looked at her phone earlier and saw that Ging had left a voicemail saying she needed to leave for her safety at the same time it happened in her dream. Taking this into account, she believed that her dream was what could have happened if she did go.

She would stay, and if the Spiders were after her, she would need to stick close to Hisoka anyway. Knowing what she knew, Skylar couldn't bear to hurt her two friends again, but she would miss her would be friends. That is what brought this on.

Hisoka saw the determined look on her face, and nearly passed out from pleasure from it. He agreed. On her left upper arm, she got the symbol of Gray's necklace surrounded by lightning, and on her right arm, where Erza's mark was, she got a red Fairy Tail mark. The color was for Natsu.

Next, they went to the hair salon. She got a red streak in her bangs for the Red Headed warrior, and had her hair put up into a high pony tail that was tied with a purple ribbon for Lucy.

Hisoka had too much fun scaring the shit out of people, and a few asked her if she wanted them to call the police on him because of his creepy pedo behavior. She merely looked at them like they were stupid and proudly announced that he was her brother. They stopped asking.

They ended up eating at a ramen stand and quickly made it back to Heaven's Arena. To signify her return, Skylar flared her aura in a dangerous way. Those who had Nen flinched, while those who didn't remained oblivious.

"Skylar!" Gon yelled out as she reached the floor Hisoka's room was. Apparently Gon and Killua were waiting to see her.

She was immediately tackled by the duo, who seemed extremely anxious that Hisoka was there. "I missed you two so much!" She hugged them back.

"Is it true? Are you really staying with him?" Gon asked with big, amber eyes.

"Yes. In all technicality he is my legal guardian now. Hisoka is going to train me." She explained a bit.

Killua looked kinda startle, but his expression turned dark. "So what are we going to do about the assholes who did this to you?" He said in a low, dark tone that seemed to ooze blood lust. It made Hisoka so proud.

Skylar smiled up at him. "Why, I'm going to challenge them to a fight of course." She cocked her head to the side in an adorable way that screamed innocent... too bad everyone could feel the killing intent flowing off of her in waves. Even Hisoka sweat dropped at this.

Gon and Killua said their goodbyes, mindful to leave quickly to stay out of Hisoka's eye sight. Hisoka led her to his room, and she was impressed. He got a new room, this one was more like an apartment though. It was a full kitchen, three bathrooms, two bedrooms, a pantry, and a couple closets. The dining a living room here kinda connected too. What startled Skylar the most, was the fact that all her things were moved from her room to in here.

She turned to Hisoka, and as if he read her thought, he answered the question she was just about to ask. "I made them give me this apartment since I need to take care of you. They were willing since you are also in the 200's."

"Want me to make dinner?" Skylar asked after dropping her stuff off in her new bedroom.

"Yes. I got some things, but we can go to the store tomorrow before training begins." He nodded and took of to take a shower in his own bathroom.

Skylar sighed when she saw what he had. 'Not much.' She cringed a bit. Looking at what was in front of her, she ended up making rice with vegetables with some pork to go in it. Hisoka came down, but only wearing a pair of sweat pants, and his hair still dripping wet.

She wont deny it. She totally stared.

He noticed her gaze a laughed a bit. "You're drooling." He told her.

Skylar checked, and she was mortified to know she really was drooling. In her defense, Hisoka was a very good looking person, especially when he wasn't dressed up like a clown.

Completely ignoring her earlier actions, Skylar grabbed a place for them both and set one down in front of him and another across from him. They ate in relative silence, and Skylar quickly went to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen while Hisoka went to his room to be creepy.

"Skylar." She said into her phone after the second ring.

"Good, I heard your were in the hospital. You alright?" The familiar voice of Ging was on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. What do you want?" She said sharply.

"You did get my voicemail, right?" He asked again.

"I did, and I am staying." She announced.

"But you're in dang-" He tried saying.

"I do not care. I will not abandon my friends." And with that, she hung up on him.

Consequences be damned, she's staying this time around. As much as she loves and will miss her Fairies, Skylar was needed here to help Gon and Killua.


End file.
